Rewriting History
by charly17201
Summary: This is my AU of Stargate: SG-1. Chapter 1 contains the background for this story. 02/01/2013: Chapter 27 is up. 02/02/2013: very minor changes to Ch 11 and 13... I keep trying to promote Captain Carter to Major.
1. Introduction: Story Background

02/01/2013: The Fifth Race with nuances. With some background on when O'Neill escaped from the Iraq prison during the Gulf War.

* * *

01/29/2013: Sorry I've been away so long. My muse has been wandering again. I've written a fair amount, but not what I could tie in to this story line. I did have one large section written (30k words), but it went so far off the path I had to chuck it and start over.

This is my 'verse so things are going to come out of sequence. My adjustment to the 5th Race will be coming shortly and then it is on to min-Jack. Come on, Loki would not have waited 5 years after finding out about Jack to come and clone him. And are we sure that mini-Jack is the only clone Loki made on the trip?

I find my muse keeps drifting to pre-SG1 events which had some deep affects on Jack. So it should be coming up sometime soon if I can work it in.

Thanks so much for the reviews. I do try and incorporate suggestions if I can. No, there won't be any mini-tanks to drive through the Gate. Too cumbersome and limited use in the SG world. Have you ever ridden in one? They ain't that fun. And breaking track isn't fun at any time, just try and have to deal with it in a combat situation.

* * *

The is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental with the exception of historical figures: Hitler, JFK, Khrushchev, Da Vinci, etc. And, they are mentioned only in passing. Bill Gates is mention once in passing.

I don't own any of the Star Gate SG-1 cannon characters. Those that are my own creation are mine. If someone wants to use one of my characters, please ask.

That's it, I ain't repeating this every time I post. I hate going through a page of author notes at the start of every chapter when I'm reading FanFic. I'll only plan to update this page.

The story starts a few days after 'The Serpent's Lair' concludes then jumps forward a few weeks to after 'In the Line of Duty' to begin the real story telling.

A BETA would be nice to have. I'll do my best without until I get one – any volunteers?

I've rated this Teen, because there will be cussing, some violence but the blood and gore will be mostly left up to your imagination. But if you expect sex you won't find it here. A little kissing, hugging and "and then they had sex/made love" is about all you'll get. Cause, I can't find that in-between point... it is either that or porn and this ain't no porn site.

This is an Alternate Universe. As such, some cannon situations will occur, but expect most to be different – sometimes significantly so. Part of the premise of my 'verse', is that 'episodes' will occur in the order that I chose for them to. And, that I will delve in to many areas that were never touched, or only glossed over in the show.

I've had this bouncing around in my 'brain housing group' for a long time. Now I'm finally putting it down on paper, sort of.

I spent over 20 years in the Marine Corps. Living in Italy and Bahrain you can definitely expect to see them show up at some point (hint, the story begins in Bahrain). Also, having been to over 20 countries (yes, I've been to Giza too) and I'll be bringing a lot of them along for the ride also. I'll try and keep the military as true to real life as possible – but some things will be total BS. Come on, you don't really think the Air Force would give a Marine Gunnery Sergeant his own C-21 did ya? Heck, they wouldn't do it for a Lieutenant General (3-star) – they'd have to share.

Where the heck did they find all of the scientists, medical and military personnel that were needed to make the SGC so successful? Well, obviously, they had a recruiter that worked solely for the SGC. Don't worry, you'll meet him. And, you don't honestly think that they left all of the psychiatric decisions to that idiot MacKenzie, did you? They would also have to have had a more rigorous training program that the one-week exercise with intars.

Some characters will receive the 'justice' they so well deserve – hear that Kinsey? You're in for a heap 'o trouble son. And I'll show just how bad Kinsey really is – and that he deserves to die a long, slow and very painful death.

So little is know about the security force, that I have to explore that area also. Hey, I served with a Marine Corps Security Force Company at one point which was tasked with the security of a Navy base.

Pete? Pete who? If he shows up, he'll be dealt with quickly and you'll see him for the slime ball he is. If you like Pete, you won't like what I do with (or to) him, but it'll be over quick.

I also have visions for several visits... but this won't be a cross-over piece. Eureka, Warehouse 13, Bones, JAG and maybe House. But I'm not a House fan so expect him to be treated as such. Somewhere along the line I also envision Mini-Me/Mini-Jack being more than just a 16-year old going back to high school. Even TBBT (The Big Bang Theory) and Num3ers should be making an appearance. How do I keep anything straight with all this bouncing around in my head?

Hints of Highlander, but not. And, Star Wars, but not. [Calan mutters to himself after Daniel informs him SG-1 is having another Star Wars marathon "I'll never talk to an aspiring screen writer again. Ever!"]

I might seem to 'attack' religion at some points, but I'm not. Come on, it is SciFi and 'cannon' already has the Goa'uld here before Moses. There will be at least a mention of 'the Christ' and 'Mohammad' but in context, it isn't negative to either religion.

Sit down and hang on for the ride. I hope you like it.

Comments are always welcome along with constructive criticism.

* * *

10/14/2012: For my reviewers - Thanks. The input is wonderful. To address some of the comments (don't feel left out if I don't mention you or my personal replies - can't give too much away) :)

**StargateFFWriter**: Yes, eventually I will reveal Calan's race. I'm hoping to keep it a secret for some time yet. **Mojtaba13**: I don't know why in the series they never asked for 'little' things. But I think you'll see some in here :) some of which I've gotten inspiration from reading other writers works - so I have to be careful not to steal but make them my own. **Danny79**: Of course O'Neill has to do his paperwork. If you've ever been exposed to the military - not what is on TV you'll understand how much paperwork is generated every day. While the show touched on the subject, they completely ignored the reality of the military. Kinsey in jail... I don't think we've heard the last about him. There's always something going on, but believe me he gets what he deserves.

10/13/2012: I'm back and another chapter is up. My muse was sorely dampened by technical writing for that City Council proposal. You'll see some new technology and some new 'old' technology appearing in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

09/30/2012: I'm in the middle of writing a major proposal for a city council citizen's committee I'm on. So, it will be a bit until another chapter is ready. When I do '_that_' kind of writing, my muse goes in to hiding as it can be soooo boring and tedious to deal with. Word to the wise, if you can avoid it: never try to actually read and understand a city's budget... let alone try and come up with a reasonable and realistic dollar amount the city should spend on your projects that will satisfy everyone.


	2. The Beginning

Calan read the report. It was many pages long and was accompanied by a number of CDs and video discs – the entire history of the Stargate Program and the SGC. Sighing, after all of these years, it would be necessary for him to take direct action once again.

'Why now?' he thought to himself.

'It is your destiny.' he heard the voice. 'The time is drawing near, so crucial for the future.'

This problem along with several other incidents troubled him. What has been occurring in the American government? It was time to take action.

He called his assistant in and directed him to inform the executive staff that Calan would fly out in the morning for Washington, D.C. It was time to take the bull by the horns.

That evening, after his staff was informed of what he was expecting to happen, they set about preparing for Calan's departure in the morning. He stood looking out from the balcony, enjoying another Bahrain sunset as he had so many times in the past, he thought back, over the years. To that time...

...that time in the very distant past:

He awoke with a start. Cold and wet. Naked. Sitting up he looked around. A beach, somewhere. 'But where and why?' he thought.

'You are here because it is where you belong.' he heard.

Turning quickly, he saw a woman standing in the shadow of the tree line. But that made no sense. He heard her clear as the day was bright, yet she had to be nearly 50 yards away. Then, suddenly she was beside him.

'All will be apparent soon.' she reached up touching his forehead lightly, lovingly. The man's eyes opened in surprise, then narrowed upon his understanding. 'So, I am here. But, why me?'

'Because you volunteered. You chose to sacrifice yourself for this cause.'

'But, the Others will object.' he stated.

'They can do nothing. You have been brought here of your own choosing. Your memories were removed, but will return over time and as you need them.' she said smiling.

'You play a dangerous game with the rules, Mother.'

'The others of this time and galaxy are unable to do anything. You are their future – a paradox if they were to try and interfere.' she said.

'Besides, I have observed their ignorant rules. You have a very long journey ahead of you, yet the task is most important. This planet, these people require guidance to in order to survive. They could even exceed what we have accomplished, if only they survive.'

'It is worth it?' he asked, still missing some of the pieces.

'Yes, I listened to your arguments with the Council. Most eloquent even though they were to arrogant to see the solution as you did. You should have been a diplomat instead of a warrior, yet as a warrior you saw first hand the horror of having to destroying an entire species. This is your chance to correct that horror – to change what your were forced to do and to guide these people to a better way. They could be so much more than they were.'

'Will I see you again, Mother?' the man asked looking in to her eyes.

'Maybe. It is a long journey and creation is vast. If you are successful we may never know. If the actions which forced your decision to come here do not come to pass you would not have needed to come here.'

'You will meet others, but whether they recognize you for what you are is yet to be seen. Guide and protect them my son, and nature will take its course.' He heard her voice as she faded from his sight.


	3. Meeting the President

He arrived at Regan International Airport. Pausing only momentarily at Customs for his Diplomatic passport and visa to be stamped, he and his assistant were met by the assistant's American counterpart who escorted them out of the airport to a waiting car.

Upon arrival at the DC house, Calan called the resident Bahraini Ambassador and informed him of his arrival and his requirements from the Ambassador and his staff. The only requirement he had of them was one appointment to be made. He told the Ambassador what he needed to know and no more. Two words to make the point. That evening Calan received a call. He had an appointment the next morning at 9 a.m.

"I don't know what he wants Mr. President, and the Ambassador told me that he doesn't know either. Only that he was instructed to arrange an immediate meeting with you. The Ambassador was instructed to use the term 'Star Gate' by this Calan individual," the Chief of Staff (COS) told the President. "I also received calls from the Russian, British and Chinese Ambassadors strongly urging the appointment be given."

"So, what can you tell me about this Calan?" the President asked.

"Sir, he is an accredited diplomat of the Government of Bahrain. He is held in very high regard by quite a number of countries. Countries we don't normally associate with each other.

"I've been informed that he is has been involved with a lot of negotiations – mostly as a middle man. He works with Israel, Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, China, Japan, Hong Kong, Russian, the U.K., France, Italy, nearly every country in Africa and South America. And it seems that, while he has been involved in nearly every major negotiation and treaty throughout the world for at least the past 20 years, he keeps his own name out of the headlines. He doesn't seem to like the lime-light that goes along with being an Ambassador or politician.

"He owns property and businesses around the globe and is very wealthy, but lives modestly. I'm told Bill Gates is poor compared to him, yet he only has a housekeeper, driver and one assistant as his personal staff," the COS concluded as the phone buzzed.

Answering it and listening for a moment, the President sighed, "Send her in."

The door to the office opened and the Secretary of State came in. "Good evening, Mr. President," she said.

"Madam Secretary. What brings you here so late?" POTUS asked.

"I just found out that Ambassador Calan is here and has a meeting with you in the morning, Sir."

"Yes, we were just speaking about the man. Something of a ghost? Tell me what you know."

The Secretary spelled out everything she knew about Calan, which wasn't much more than the Chief of Staff had told him. However, the SecState did tell him was that while she knew Calan had a lot of clout throughout the world, he only used it when needed and for the greater good.

"Mr. President, you remember the 'Iran Hostages' from the Carter administration, correct?"

"Of course, who could forget that fiasco," he replied.

"What only about a dozen people know about it, Mr. President, is Ambassador Calan is the reason they were released when they were. He was approached by then President Elect Regan and asked for his intervention," the SecState informed him.

"What? On the word of this unknown the Iranians just released all of the hostages?" the COS exclaimed.

"Unknown to American politicians," she replied smiling. "Most, if not all heads of state in Europe, Africa and Asia at least know of him. President Regan had met him briefly when he was Governor of California. President Regan also made use of Ambassador Calan in getting the Berlin Wall torn down."

POTUS and the COS both looked at her in surprise. "Calan has more resources and influence than many governments. He also has a very good and wide ranging intelligence gathering operation. Yet he is very judicious in what he does with that information, which is why no country has ever tried to called him on it."

"When I saw that your schedule was changed and showed Calan with an appointment, I had to see you. Mr. President. While I have no idea what he wants, I strongly recommend that what ever it is be considered." she finished.

"Calan?" POTUS asked.

"As you will find out tomorrow, Sir, he is a very polite, affable person that does not seek attention. And, unless you are on the wrong side of what he sees as the greater good, he normally likes to dispense with titles and speak person to person. He'll likely insist that the meeting be private – meaning no aides or staff at all."

"_That_ won't happen," the COS stated flatly.

"Then he'll just leave and you'll find out about what he wanted to speak to you about in a manner you don't want to," the SecState replied. "Likely in the next newspaper and television headlines. Fodder for every TV and radio talk show for months to come." she said looking at the COS.

"Calan is generally a nice person, but he plays hard ball when necessary and is very good at it. What ever his reasons, I do know that three days ago he suddenly decided he had to come here and see you. And we all know what occurred three days ago." she stated the obvious.

"Damn." POTUS said.

"The Bahraini Ambassador only gave two words in his justification for making the appointment: 'Star Gate'." the COS relayed to SecState.

Leaning back in the chair, the SecState closed her eyes for a few seconds in thought. Silence filled the room. Finally, opening her eyes and looking at the President she announced "In that case Mr. President, I think we can safely assume that he probably knows _everything_ there is to know about it."


	4. After the Meeting

The meeting the following morning was a bigger disaster than the President and COS had expected. Not only did this 'Calan' know everything (so it seemed) about the Star Gate Program and quite some detail, but that a few other countries knew about it too. That there were moles in the program. Information was being sold to the highest bidder; and, a certain organization and politician were most definitely involved in the whole scheme of things.

Calan however, offered an option. Unusual as it sounded, it was the best solution to the problem. Especially after Calan explained some additional points to the President. The biggest being able to severely dampen the effects of one senator. As he would be in essence representing a myriad of countries, he would have the access, knowledge and ability to counter the senator's attempts for control.

The 15 scheduled minutes had ended up taking up the entire morning. The President and Chief of Staff, while not happy, were willing to grant that it was the best option and SecState was brought in as her department now had a stake in the program. All that remained was to inform the Chairman, Joint Chiefs of Staff (CJCS) and the SGC.

CJCS actually took it better than the COS. With Calan's involvement, they would actually be shielded from most of the political issues that SecState would now have to deal with. And since the State Department was much better at politics, it was a win-win for DoD.

The call to General Hammond at the SGC went about as he'd expected. The General politely argued against it. But, after he'd made his points to POTUS, he accepted the situation and order. That was the one thing POTUS really liked about General Hammond. He wasn't afraid to disagree with an order or suggestion if he felt it was wrong. But, he'd do it politely and in private. Make the relative points that he had, but then follow orders.

After his meeting with the President, Calan had immediately returned to Bahrain. He had much to accomplish in the next couple of weeks.

Arriving in Bahrain, he and his staff began the process of getting his household and world organization set up in Colorado. His executive staff for the myriad of businesses he ran would open a satellite office in Colorado Springs. He already owned a 'home' there more than suitable for their needs. The 'voice' had told him in the past that he would need it. The Department of State had assigned him a reliable liaison that would be in Colorado Springs in a day or two to get everything settled. Staff from some of his businesses in America were reassigned temporarily to get the house and grounds ready for occupancy and to set up a corporate office.

Finally, they were departing the next morning. His Royal Highness had decided that since this assignment was of such importance, Calan's personal jet had been re-registered as an official aircraft of the Government of Bahrain. This also gave the aircraft the full diplomatic status that it had not previously held.


	5. Arrival

General Hammond didn't very much like it, but he had his orders. And, so far this 'Ambassador' wasn't turning out too bad. He'd gotten an office space request from Hugh Robinson, the State Department liaison. One reasonably sized and somewhat close to the General – several floors away was fine as he understood the space constraints. And a smaller one for his assistant where ever he could be fit in.

What had surprised the General, was the arrangement that the Ambassador had requested for the assistant. Understanding the security issues, they could either accept his current assistant fully, which he admitted in the request he did not expect. Or, the SGC could assign him an Officer as his aide. It was to be clear that the officer would report to the Ambassador. But, if the officer thought he was placing the SGC in harms way or working against the SGC, he was to report that immediately to General Hammond. General Hammond had gotten his aide started on the office spaces.

Finally, General Hammond was notified that the Ambassador would be arriving the next day. Everything was as well prepared as possible. General Hammond had informed Captain Steven Holloway what his new duty would be. The Captain, still recovering from injuries received during an off-world mission, was surprised with the assignment, he didn't look forward to working for some political appointee. General Hammond schooled the Captain on the Ambassador, and in the end he was looking forward to the assignment. It was definitely better than looking at being medically retired.

Major General Alex Daubney, the base commander of Peterson AFB was surprised to receive a call from the Secretary of State herself. She had called to inform him of the flight information and expected arrival time of Ambassador Calan's plane. The General had previously received the official notification from the JCS. That notification had told him that he would need to provide space for the aircraft as it would be based there for the foreseeable future. Highly unusual, but not unheard of, the Base Commander would ensure that everything was taken care of. Especially after he received a call from his old friend, George Hammond.

"Alex, George Hammond" the General said in to the phone.

"George, how are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Good, you and Elizabeth?"

"We're doing fine George. You have to stop by for dinner sometime."

"I will Alex. The reason I called you is that if it hasn't happened yet, you'll be getting a call from State about a Bahraini aircraft."

"Just got off the phone with them a short time ago, George. You involved?"

"Yes. There will be an Ambassador on the plane and he will be with my command here at the mountain."

"Okay," Alex replied, not knowing exactly what Hammond's command did, but that it was very highly classified – he knew not to ask too many questions.

"I have Captain Steven Holloway assigned as his Aide while the Ambassador is with us. I'll stop in with him tomorrow before the Ambassador's arrival and introduce you. He'll also be the point of contact for any issues your people may have with the aircraft," Hammond said.

"Funding?"

"My understanding is that you'll bill the Ambassador monthly for fuel, lubricants and and tug service. And, that the Ambassador will take care of arrangements for any maintenance. His air crew is Bahraini military and have participated in our joint-service operation at Sheik Isa Air Base so they will at least have basic clearances and an understanding of Air Force procedures. The Ambassador is taking care of their quarters," Hammond explained.

"Well, that takes care of most of the logistical issues then. I even have some spare hangers that can house the aircraft," Alex told him.

"Good. Sounds like a plan then. I'll see you in the morning or call you if I hear of any changes to the flight."

"Likewise George. Have a good day." Alex said.

Next SG-1 was called to the briefing room and informed that they were on stand down for the next few days.

"What?" Jack, Sam and Daniel asked at the same time.

Shaking his head, General Hammond repeated what he'd just told them: "Starting Monday morning we will have an Ambassador assigned to the SGC."

"Ambassador Who" Daniel asked.

"Ambassador Calan."

"Never heard of him." Jack said. "We don't need any politicians General. We get enough interference as it is."

"Colonel O'Neill," The General said forcefully. "It has already been decided, and ordered by the President that we accept him here," he said looking around the table.

"Besides," he continued more evenly, "as much as I agreed with you at the start, I've had time to actually think about this." he said letting that sink in.

"The Ambassador is NOT American, but Bahraini. From everything I've been told, he carries a very large amount of clout throughout the world. And, in fact, he is going to be here as the representative of over a dozen countries that have already heard at least some of the details about the SGC. This was a compromise to keep the program from going public and also from fully bringing those governments in on it."

"Finally, as the President pointed out to me, it takes away a lot of the power Senator Kinsey has over the program," he said smiling. "Think of it as a buffer, because now the Senator will also have to deal with the Secretary of State, personally, on anything he wants to do."

Jack smiled at that thought. He'd heard a number of things about the current Secretary of State over the years. The woman could be downright ruthless when dealing with someone trying to screw with her people or with something she was involved with.

The next morning as Ambassador Calan's plane was approaching Peterson AFB, it was met by an escort flight. Not knowing if the pilots were at all familiar with Peterson, the General Daubney had decided it was easiest to send an escort.

General Hammond and Captain Holloway were with General Daubney and his Aide in flight operations awaiting the arrival.

Captain Holloway talked to General Daubney's Aide-de-Camp providing him with phone numbers, email information and reviewing what they both knew so far. Although nearly unheard of here in the U.S., to have a foreign aircraft stationed at a military base was a somewhat common practice overseas. Both the Captain and the Aide were reviewing what they had learned on overseas tours to make sure that everything would go right.

Listening to a walkie-talkie, a Major came over to the group, "Gentlemen, your flight is on final approach."

"Thank you, Major." Alex said. "Shall we?" He asked looking at George.

"Yes." They signaled the Ambassador's driver who fell in behind them as they drove over to where the plane would park.

Shortly, the plane was parked and the Ambassador and Generals were greeting each other.

"Mr. Ambassador," the General Hammond started, "I'm General Hammond of the SGC".

"Please Generals, call me Calan."

"Calan," General Hammond said. "This is General Daubney, Commander of this base. This is Captain Steven Holloway. I've assigned him as your aide while you're with us."

"Very good, General." Calan smiled and shook hands with General Daubney then with the Captain. "Are you available now, Captain? Or shall we wait until Monday Morning?"

"I'm available now, Sir." Captain Holloway said.

"Good." Turning to General Hammond, "General, if it would suit you. I'd like to have you and SG-1 including Teal'c over to my home Sunday afternoon. If you already have plans, that's okay. I'd just like a chance for us to be able to talk casually before Monday morning."

"That would be fine, Sir." the General replied.

"Good. Say, 1500? Very casual. I'm a polo shirt and jeans kind of person. I'll take the Captain with me now, then my driver can take him back to the base. He and my driver can take care of the car issues – the driver will not be staying on base. Only picking me up and dropping me off. He doesn't need any other access."

"That will be fine, then." Hammond told him.

"Good, with that all settled, I'll let you Generals go do something important instead of babysitting me."

Staying at the air base long enough to ensure that everything was taken care of for the aircraft and it's crew, the Ambassador and Captain Holloway left.

After arriving at the home and a brief discussion with Captain Holloway, Calan had him returned to the base by his driver. Asking only that he and the vehicle be cleared to drop him off and pick him up. Then telling the Captain that he'd see him Monday morning.

General Hammond returned to the SGC with his driver and immediately called for SG-1 to come to the briefing room.

"Sunday at 1500 we – meaning all of SG-1, and I have a meeting with the Ambassador at his home. As you know, Captain Holloway has been assigned as his Aide-de-Camp and will have the address and directions when he returns here. The Ambassador specifically made the point of casual attire. Polo shirt and jeans is acceptable to him."

"Any questions?"

"No, Sir." they all responded.

"Very well, then. You're dismissed." the General said standing.

"Carter, Daniel, get what you have found out so far and we'll meet in your lab. That way, at least we can be prepared." Jack instructed them.

Carter and Daniel reported to Jack and Teal'c what little they'd been able to find out about Ambassador Calan. Only that he was an Ambassador for Bahrain, which they already knew, and that he was briefly mentioned a number of times in articles pertaining to various trade and treaty negotiations over the years.

Daniel did provide that he might have met him at some point, but wasn't sure. Calan Industries had provided funding for one of the digs he was involved in years earlier.


	6. Meeting SG1

Sunday afternoon arrived with SG-1 and General Hammond gathering at Jacks house. It was on the way to Calan's residence for the General.

With the General in the lead, they arrived at the Ambassador's residence only a few miles northwest of the SGC. Nestled in between two fingers of the mountains, providing a semi-sheltered valley which could only easily be accessed from the east.

"Wow," Sam said. "I wonder how they found this place so quickly."

"According to Hammond, this is the Ambassador's private property and has been for quite a few years." Jack stated. "It only required his moving in to it."

"Is it common for Tau'ri to have dwellings remaining empty where they do not live?" Teal'c questioned.

"For some it is, Teal'c," Sam said. "And with the Ambassador being rich, it is common to have a number of homes and properties. Land and home values nearly always go up in value and it is viewed as an investment. I wouldn't be surprised if he had property in a lot of places."

They were stopped briefly by security at the gate to the Ambassador's home. Then continued up a nearly half-mile drive to reach the front door. They were greeted by the sight of a darkly tanned man wearing a simple polo shirt, well-faded and comfortable looking denim jeans and tennis shoes. He appeared to be in his late 30s or early 40s and in good physical shape, standing about 5 feet 10 inches tall. He had a full head of short brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Welcome. Welcome to my home." Calan said as they exited the cars. "Please, if you'll come with me, Kim has set up refreshments on the patio."

Walking around the side of the large house, SG-1 and the General got a feel for how large it was.

"I spend as little time as possible inside," Calan started speaking after observing them looking at the house and grounds. "Come winter I'll be couped up enough in there, and the place is so damned large, I'm still getting lost in it," he continued with an easy smile.

Once they reached the patio, Calan brought them to a table with glasses set out. SG-1 and the General saw a young woman standing to the side. She was introduced as Jian Kim, Calan's chef.

General Hammond, then made proper introductions of SG-1 and Calan. He greeted each one, and asked if he could call them by their first name when in private/semi-private situations like they were. When Teal'c was introduced, Calan shocked them all.

Gripping Teal'c arm in the traditional Jaffa manner and saying: "Tek'ma'tek, Teal'c. Kalach shal tek, Tal shaka mel!" he said with a slight bow of his head. [Friend, I come in peace. Victory or death, I die free.]

"Tek'ma'tek. Tal shaka mel. Ambassador Calan." replied Teal'c.

Turning to the others again, and holding up his hand to stop their questions. "We have beer and a nice California white wine, sodas, coffee and several fresh juices. Please, let Kim know what you'd like and she'll get it." Taking a cup from Kim, "All will be explained in time."

After everyone had their drinks, Calan said "Jian Kim is my chef and her grandmother Jian Lin is my head of household."

They sat on comfortable seats on the patio, and once Kim had left them: "I am very loyal to my employees, and to my associates. Loyalty and honor are most important in my life."

"I know that you see me as a politician being forced down your throats."

"Mr. Ambassador..." General Hammond started to interrupt.

"George, please call me Calan. And no BS. I am a frank and honest person. Please don't try and be polite and feed me bullshit. Facts are facts. I know how to read people, and you, Jack and the rest of SG-1 don't like the fact that I've been thrust on you. I can accept that, please do the same."

Pausing briefly, he continued: "But, it is necessary in order for you to fulfill your mission. You need me. Only a couple of months ago that idiot Kinsey was trying to shut you down so he could take control of the Chappa'ai and almost got us all destroyed. That, I will not permit."

"How can you stop him?" Daniel asked.

Grinning at Daniel, he raised his hand in the air. His assistant came over and handed him a folder and then walked away again – out of hearing range. "This is how." he replied handing Daniel the folder.

"But, this is a Supreme Court ruling..." his voice trailed off as he flipped through the file. "Oh." he said. "But I still don't understand how it applies to us."

"Go to Appendix E, item 237."

"What is it Dr Jackson?" the General asked.

Before Daniel could reply, "What Daniel is holding is a copy of the National Stolen Property Act U.S.C. Title 18-Crimes and Criminal Procedure Sections 2314 and 2315. Along with the U.S. Supreme Court decision not only upholding the law, but with the Chappa'ai as a specific element of the case."

SG-1 and the General looked at him. "If Senator Kinsey tries to shut down, control, curtail, or pretty much anything _I_ don't like with the Chappa'ai, sorry, Stargate. As the official representative of the Government of Egypt to the SGC I have the authority to immediately take possession of the Stargate. He has no argument, as it has already been decided by the Supreme Court of the United States.

"Bottom line, Kinsey loses." Calan finished smiling. "He is a snake in the grass, I know. He's a power mongering weasel that _would_ sell his own mother to get what he wants. And I won't permit him to interfere with the safety of earth."

After a few moments of them digesting what Calan had just said, "Please, come in side. I have a few things to show you."

He lead them inside the house to an ordinary looking door. They were surprised that, after inserting and turning a key the door did not open. But, a panel did. Placing his hand inside, his hand was scanned, and then a retinal scanner appeared. After his eye was scanned then the door finally opened – on to an elevator.

After they had all entered the elevator, he placed this other hand on another scanner panel. The door closed and SG-1 and General Hammond could feel themselves descending. They didn't know how far down they went, but it was quite a ways. "Two hundred feet," Calan simply said as if he knew what they were wondering.

As the door opened, they gasped. "Please, look around and ask questions. Just don't touch, yet." Reaching over and flipping a switch, the room seemed to grow larger and larger as more and more lights came on. It seemed as large as a football stadium; lined with row upon row of tables, displays and book shelfs.

Looking at Teal'c "You were surprised when I first greeted you. Were you not?" Teal'c nodded.

Looking at George and the others, "I am over _ten thousand_ years old. I lived and fought through the last Goa'uld invasion and I will not permit that to happen again. I was one of the leaders of the uprising against the Goa'uld."

They stared at him in amazement until their attention was again drawn by Daniel. Whooping like a kid in the candy store.

"Is that?" he started asking while pointing at an object. "Yes," Calan replied. "That is the Ark of the Covenant, and the Holy Grail. It is all real and original Daniel. As is the Magnacarta, Declaration of Independence, and everything else. Things that I have collected throughout the ages. An original Gutenberg Bible, the first copy made of the Qua-ran, in the back you will find copies of most of the contents of the Library of Alexandria."

Stopping with a sudden vision of clarity, Daniel asked "Calan, that's Gaelic right? You use the name Calan as first and last name?"

"Daniel..." Jack started

"It's alright, Jack. Daniel, I use Calan as it is much easier for people to remember and say than my last name. Ahaschara."

"That's Sanskrit," Daniel exclaimed. "It means wanderer."

"Yes, that is what I was originally called. I've also used Khons, Khonsu, Peregrinus, Akil, Arvad, Doran, Lokachari, Stig and Zulan."

Thinking for a minute, Daniel said "Those all mean wanderer."

"Yes, as I am destined to wander the earth for however many millennia. It is appropriate I think."

"But at other times I've used other names: Sun Tzu, Miyamoto Musashi, Carl von Clausewitz, Friederich Neitzsche. Hell, I was also known as Aurthur of Camelot."

"I knew Moses, the Christo, and Mohammad; the Queen Sheeba, David and Solomon; Washington, Lincoln and Marie Antoinette. I knew Plato, Di Vinci, Galileo and Isaac Newton. I served under Alexander the Great and I was at Gettysburg with Chamberland. I read, write and speak nearly every language on earth plus Goa'uld, Ancient, Furling and Asgard."

"This is simply amazing." Hammond finally spoke.

"You've lived all these years? Why? How?" Sam said.

When I first awoke on a beach, I was pretty much as you see me now. Why? I am here to help and guide humanity. Not rule, not dictate, but to guide."

"The last time that I took any direct intervention like I'm doing now with the Chappa'ai, was during World War II. Prior to that, most of my 'direct' actions were in hunting down and killing any Goa'uld that remained on earth after Ra fled in terror. And, there were a lot. I can not die until my work here is complete."

"And, what is your 'work,'" asked General Hammond.

"As I said, to help and guide humanity. I was sent here from the future. To try and change it for a better outcome," Calan stated.

"And what was wrong with the way it was?" asked Jack somewhat forcefully.

"I'm from a future in which you – earth and it's peoples no longer exist." He paused. "You no longer exist because, regrettably, it was necessary for me to destroy you."

"What, destroy us?" Daniel asked. "Why?"

Sighing, "I was brought here 10,000 years ago."

"But why?" Daniel asked again.

"In order to save humanity and earth. To guide earth to a better future. As I said, I was responsible for destroying earth and it's people. The least I could do, what I argued to do, was to come back in time to set you on a better course than extinction."

"We've done pretty damned good on our own, thank you." Jack stated fuming that this 'person' would dare interfere with their history and freedom.

"Yes, this time you are doing much better. But, the previous time line was much different...

"Ra was not overthrown, but left in search of more power after being here over 2,000 years."

"Adolf Hitler, King of Earth only died a few years ago finally bringing the end to the Third Reich. Germany won World War I and II. The ethnic cleansing after those two wars was devastating. The only ethnic minorities that remained were the slave class. And no, slavery didn't end in the 1800's like it did this time. It continues now in the original timeline."

"They rediscovered the Chappa'ai in 1904. But, since it had not been 'lost' so far in the past, there were still written histories on how to use it. And they had a DHD. It was used not for exploration, but for conquest. Stealing weapons and technology, conquering other planets."

"At the end of the Second World War, Hitler became King of earth. He traded many minorities as slaves with the Goa'uld – slaves for weapons, naquadah and technology. If you were not a 'pure Aryan' the best you could hope for was to be sold or traded to a 'nice' master."

"Your Senator Kinsey succeeded Hitler as King of Earth and began the Fourth Reich. He'd been Hitler's right-hand man for several decades. And now he controls the entire earth and wanted to control the Universe."

"Right about now you were involved in the First Intra-Galactic War. It has been going on for several decades. You think the Goa'uld are bad now? In your previous time line, the Goa'uld had a trade agreement with earth – you provided them their Jaffa and slaves. They gave you naquadah and other items."

They all stared at him. "Earth became an expansionist world. Never enough power or wealth. They went through this galaxy raping and plundering. Trade was at the end of a weapon. When they managed to reach my galaxy, it was all out war. In the end, it was necessary to wipe out your entire species to protect our own people. An entire galaxy destroyed because of one planet's people."

"No, Jack. I don't regret my actions one bit." Calan said.

Continuing, "I can't take any really big actions without genuinely risking screwing up everything – like becoming king or emperor or a messiah. So I take smaller steps."

"I led the rebellion against Ra. I influenced Lincoln when it came to the slavery issue. I was a member of the resistance in Germany during World War II. I pushed world leaders to create the United Nations. I've influenced and supported authors and poets. Scientists and educators. Da Vincci, Copernicus, Newton, to name but a few. I've given suggestions to science fiction writers to prepare earth for the eventual knowledge that there is other life in the universe. Where do you think Khrushchev and Kennedy got the idea to go to the moon? I redirected some of the military nervousness and resources to science and space. The list goes on and on."

"Understand," he said staring at Jack, "if I had wanted power, I could have taken it centuries ago. I don't want power, I want to prevent my having to destroy an _entire species_ in the future."

They all stood there, digesting this information.

"Are you the Shol'val'a of legend?" Teal'c asked.

"Shol'val'a?" Sam said.

"The term Shol'va, traitor, is said to be a shortening of the name Shol'val'a according to legend, Captain Carter." Teal'c replied.

"It is said the Shol'val'a was the one that chased Ra from the first world. That Ra escaped and was chased throughout the years. It is also said that the Shol'val'a can not be taken as a host – that he possesses the Goa'uld and controls it. That any Goa'uld entering the Shol'val'a is imprisoned and dies within. The Goa'uld tremble at the name."

"I am not Shol'val'a. But I do know _her_." Calan stated smiling. "Shol'val'a and I killed Amun, Bes, Geb father of Osiris and Isis, Khepri and many others."

"When Ra left, she followed. She and I are nearly the same, so I expect she is out there somewhere still hunting Goa'uld. One difference between us - Shol'val'a can remove a Goa'uld and heal the host or Jaffa."

"I also can not be possessed. If a Goa'uld tries to take me as a host, it dies. But, I retain the knowledge of the Goa'uld. I have a very high level of naquadah in my blood from the Goa'uld which have died within. The parasite is simply absorbed in to my body – I've taken over 100 Goa'uld that way alone."

"Holy Hanna!" Carter exclaims.

"How... how do you know you're even making any real changes? Any progress?" Daniel asked.

"I get 'visits' on occasion. Never anything definitive. Just, that I'm heading in the right direction. What changes to the time line have occurred."

"If your people are so powerful, why not just step in and make major changes?" General Hammond asked.

"It isn't that easy. One major change could fix it to where I don't exterminate earth. But it could also make it so that another race does it or that you simply fade away from existence. But, because of what I'm changing, much smaller steps are better."

The General and and Jack looked confused, but Teal'c grasped the enormity of the statement. "Ambassador Calan is changing attitudes and morals, providing enlightenment to the entire world and to all of the worlds that you have visited through the Stargate to affect his changes as opposed to controlling the Tau'ri and their actions." Teal'c stated.

"I knew Teal'c would understand. But, do the rest of you?"

"And, you expect us to just let you continue?" Jack asked flatly.

"There really isn't anything you or anyone can do about it, Jack. And, I think there is very little remaining for me to do." Calan said.

Looking at Sam and Jack he said "I know both of you are wondering 'what if' I'd saved your mother" he said looking in to Sam's eyes. "Or, if I'd saved Charlie." looking at Jack. "But understand this, I can't change everything. Hell, in my time line, you most likely would never even have existed. And if I had changed things, you wouldn't be the person you are today."

"Jack, you would have retired once and never come back to the Air Force. Never would have gone through the gate on the first mission – because that had already happened. You wouldn't have met Daniel or Sam or Teal'c for that matter."

"Sam, if your mother had lived, you may have never taken the path that you did. No military, no Academy, no dream of NASA. Daniel would have not had the experiences that make Daniel... well, Daniel. The one that sees the good in everyone that he meets."

Letting those words sink in. "And I can't think of the individual. I have to think of the entire planet when I take any action."

"I have guided earth through some of it's darkest hours. And, what came out the other side is far different than it originally was. We have organizations now fighting for freedoms of religion, education, health – and none of if it is controlled and used by the government for it's own purpose."

"Sure, we still have individuals around like Kinsey. But they are a part of the solution too. To weed out all aggression and the desire for any power would be just as destructive on life here as just waiting to exterminate you. Remove those elements and society... mankind would wither on the vine."

"How will you know when you've done enough?" The General asked thoughtfully.

"I'll either finally die, or simply disappear. The reason for me having come here will no longer exist, therefore, I didn't come here to earth like I did. I know," he said looking at Sam. "Catch-22."

"Therefore, you wouldn't have come and we'd never even know it." Daniel states.

"Correct."

"Now you know why I wanted our first meeting to be here. Away from prying eyes. You have a serious breach at the SGC. Those with their own agendas of power and wealth. I've had my own agents working on finding out who the spies are." Looking at the General, "By using my assets, they can doing things which may not be technically legal here in the U.S. They have it narrowed down to a few individuals that we can sort out."

"Further, your computer and telephone networks are compromised. The NID has been quite busy." General Hammond stood there in shock. "They have been trying to sell technological 'advances' to anyone and everyone they can." Calan continued. "It will take us a bit, but I think with my added resources we can make a large dent in putting the NID out of business."

"Please take a look around for a bit. Try not to break anything, Jack," he said with a smile. "Oh, and all of the weapons, are fully functional, so be careful handling them," he said looking at Daniel.

Turning to Sam, "Captain Carter, Samantha. Can we talk for a moment, privately?"

Glancing at the General and Jack, she replied 'Yes, Sir.'

Calan led her over to some chairs away from the others. Once seated, he began "I understand that you have recently been taken over by a Goa'uld?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

"I understand how deeply that experience can affect you. If you need anyone to talk to, please feel free to seek me out. I, probably more than anyone, can at least relate to the experience. I still recall the first time a Goa'uld tried to take me."

"Sir... Calan... It claimed to be a Tok'ra which Teal'c explained is supposed to be a resistance group to the Goa'uld. I still don't know if that is true or not, but it did keep me alive after the Ashrak attack."

"To my knowledge, a Goa'uld is a Goa'uld. But, as there are good and bad humans, I guess there might be some good Goa'uld out there somewhere too," Calan stated.

A couple of hours later, after Hammond, Jack, Sam and Calan had spoken more; with Teal'c mostly listening as he does so well and Daniel wandering around the subterranean room looking at everything, their meeting finally came to an end. Promising Daniel that he was welcome to return and study the items in more detail, Calan led them back to the main floor of the house. As soon as they reached the main floor, Jack started to fidget, rubbing his ear.

"Buzzing in your ear, Jack?" Calan asked.

Everyone looked at him. Holding up a small device: "This little gem blocks any bugging device within about 10 meters. The down side is a buzzing in your ear at times." Calan stated.

"I wondered what that was." Sam said. "I thought it was just me." Calan took several more out out of his pocket and passed them out. He showed them how to turn them on and off.

Looking around, Sam suddenly opened her eyes wide looking at the door to the elevator. She asked "How would you able to build that so quickly? If it's only been a little over a month since we came to your attention."

Smiling, Calan replied: "As I previously mentioned, I've been 'visited' on several occasions. One time I was told I would need a place in Colorado Springs. Of course, at that time Colorado did not even exist. But in 1877, I got word that it was here, [Colorado Springs was established in 1871] and I came and bought this land. At the start of the cold war, I had this home built as I thought at the time the need might have to do with nuclear war. Only now have I had the need. The vault, was built when the home was."

"The property is quite extensive, also. I have a one mile frontage and the property runs all the way up the mountain," Calan told them.

Turning to the General, "George, until the morning? I think I've shocked everyone enough for one day. Is 0800 good to get started?"

"That's fine Calan. I'll inform Captain Holloway and I'll also have Colonel O'Neill meet you to get you through security."

"Excellent." as he finished walking them out to their cars. "I'll see you all in the morning. Have a pleasant evening."

They all thanked him for his hospitality as they departed.

A short time later SG-1 gathered at Jack's house and having turned on the 'buzzer' as Jack thought of it after Calan informing them their homes were also bugged. "Well," Jack said. "That was interesting."

"Indeed," stated Teal'c.

"Amazing if you ask me," Daniel put in.

"Yes, Danny. We all know you are excited about the rocks and stuff." Jack barbed him.

"Jaack.."

"He's pulling your chain Daniel. It was interesting. And his ideas on the security problems should work." Sam observed.

"Yeah. And, not that we haven't seen enough strange things in the past year. But, 10,000 years old? Destroyer of Earth? That's kind of hard to believe."

"O'Niell, you are a normally suspicious individual. Is it not said that you should not to decry a document based on it's wrapping?"

"That's don't judge a book by it's cover." Daniel said.

"But still, he seems to be holding something back." Jack said.

"Colonel," Sam started. "If he really is 10,000 years old, there is no way we could touch on even the highlights of his past in the few hours we were there. And I for one think he is really that old."

"How ya figure?" Jack asked.

"Did you notice that one picture of the Gettysburg battle field? That's a pretty famous picture as there were so few made at the time. I recognized him in it. And I have seen the photo before."

Jack looked at her. "I can show it to you on the Internet if you want, Sir."

Daniel asked. "Sam, what did Calan want to speak to you about?"

Looking down, "Um... well... He told me he understood that I'd been possessed by Jolinar and that he could relate to the feelings if I ever needed someone to talk to." she finished blushing.

"Oh, wow. I guess he might be able to." Daniel said.

"Well, we'll find out more in the morning," Jack said finally.


	7. Protocol

The next day Calan arrived at the SGC right on time. His driver was directed much farther up in to the entrance than he had expected. Well past the regular pickup/drop off point the driver had been told to use on Friday. As Calan exited the car, he was met by an SF 'Honor Guard' as is protocol for dignitaries.

He was introduced to the Security Officer. After thanking him and his men for 'rendering honors,' he quietly informed the Security Major that while he appreciated the gesture, he really didn't need any displays like this.

"Thank you Mister Ambassador. I'll ensure the word gets passed," replied the Major with a smile.

As Calan continued on in to the mountain, the Major turned and returned to his men that had made up the Honor Guard, hearing the senior Sergeant telling them: "We don't have the Ambassador's schedule yet, so everyone will have to stay on stand by for now."

Walking up, the Major stated loudly enough for the entire detail to hear, "As you were, Sergeant. It seems we us got a decent politician for once. The Ambassador thanked us for the Honor Guard and that he appreciates the gesture. Your performance was excellent. He then told me he doesn't need or want it. He just wants to be treated like everyone else."

He looked around at the faces of the SFs seeing their surprise at the announcement. "I know, I know. The way the Ambassador put it 'It's not like I'm the President or something.' And, that 'we have more important duties' than standing around waiting for him."

"Sergeant, release the men to their normal assignments."

"Yes, Sir!" the Sergeant replied with a salute and grin.

As the Major walked off, he decided to play it safe and talk to the Protocol Officer about the situation.

* * *

A week later, while eating breakfast, SG-1 came in and joined Calan at his table.

"Good morning, Mr. Ambassador," Jack stated quite happily.

Looking first at Jack and then Sam, "Did someone put something in the Colonel's coffee this morning?"

Almost snickering, "No, Sir," Sam replied.

Looking at them all again, then focusing on Jack, "Okay Colonel. You have that look in your eye... what are you up to now?"

"Moi?" Jack pointed at himself. "Why nothing. Nothing at all Mr. Ambassador."

Sighing and then hearing Daniel actually snickering. "Why do I think I'm not going to like what ever you aren't 'up to' then?"

"Oh, nothing like that. You haven't by chance noticed all of the SFs both SGC and NORAD smiling at you a lot in the last couple of days?" Jack asked.

"Well, a few, but I thought it was your policy of 'don't ask, don't tell.' Peoples personal lives are just that – personal. As long as no one is getting hurt. And, I wasn't going to ask." Calan said.

"The SFs are quite pleased with you Ambassador Calan." stated Teal'c

"And why would that be?" Calan questioned.

"Well, it seems that the Security Major up topside had a chat with the protocol officer after you arrived. You do remember telling the Major that you did not desire or require 'Honors' whenever you come and go?"

"Yes," but what has that got to do with it? Surely they didn't think I would want that 'dog and pony show' every day!"

"Yes, Sir. They did," stated Sam.

Calan's eyes opened wide. "Well, I guess they would be kind of happy then."

"Oh, that's not the half of it." Daniel said.

"What?"

"Mr Ambassador," Jack started.

"Quit being so damned formal Jack!"

"Oh no, not for this I can't." he said with a smirk.

"The NORAD Protocol Officer decided he'd better get more guidance on the matter. So, he consulted with the Air Force Protocol Office, which then consulted with the JCS Protocol Office, which then decided they just had to get clarification from State Department Protocol Office," he paused. "This all comes from your little statement 'It's not like I'm the President or something.'"

"What Jack?" Calan asked.

"Well since it seems that since you are senior person here that is entitled to Honors. And that you have stated that you don't need or want them, it would be considered an affront to you if anyone of a lesser 'class or station' should receive Honors except in exceptional circumstances."

"Which means what Jack?"

"All the Protocol people decided that it would be inappropriate for anyone other than another Ambassador, or anyone below Cabinet rank, like Secretary of Defense, to receive Honors. Which means a lot less work for the SFs," Jack said.

"Good, then I'm happy for telling the Major what I did," Calan stated simply.

"Oh no, Sir. The Colonel left out the best part," Sam stated with a smile.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Senator Kinsey doesn't get the treatment any more either," said Daniel.

"Which is why the SFs are so happy," concluded Jack.


	8. Recruiting

The first few days that Calan was at the SGC were consumed with touring the facility, getting his office organized and meeting all the key personnel and Team Leaders.

One of the first things he and General Hammond tackled were the spies in the program. Within a few weeks they had been rooted out and sent packing. Bugs were found and removed, the telephone and computer networks cleaned up.

Everyone was getting used to Calan and for the most part liked and respected him. He didn't try and tell them how to run things. And, in fact, had made a number of well thought out suggestions most thought were quite good.

With the spies gone, it was surprising how much better things were working as they didn't have anyone within the SGC working against them. However, there were some personnel shortages now.

One of the suggestions that Calan had made was for an SGC dedicated recruiter and that it become a more 'joint' command than it currently was. This would also allow them a greater pool of qualified military personnel to draw on by adding more Army, Marine and Navy in to the mix. It also would make it harder for the NID and others to plant their operatives into the program.

The recruiter that they needed had to be reliable and dedicated. Above all, their loyalty had to be above reproach... which is how Colonel O'Neill found himself on a flight to Camp Lejeune, NC. Home of the Second Marine Division.

As General Hammond's 2IC, Jack was technically in charge of recruiting personnel. However, with his constant absences due to missions, the General had in the past had to delegate the requirement to others that were available.

Now, Jack was headed to Camp Lejeune to interview a Marine Gunnery Sergeant William (Bill) Anderson, that had done a tour as a recruiter. He would be taking over the recruiting duties for the SGC full time. The Gunny had been recommended from multiple reliable sources and passed all of the security checks. Including an extra check Calan had done on him.

Arriving at Camp Lejeune, Jack shortly found himself in the office of the Division's Chief of Staff. The COS wasn't happy, but when someone showed up carrying orders from the CJCS himself and counter-signed by the Commandant of the Marine Corps (CMC), there isn't a whole lot to be done about it. Air Force or not.

After the Gunny was located, Jack sat down with him. At first, the Gunny didn't want anything to do with Jack or the transfer since he didn't have any need for 'fly boys'.

After Jack had the Gunny sign the Non-Disclosure Agreement, the Gunny asked, "Why me? I got nothing against the Air Force, but I also have no desire to hang out with them either," he put bluntly.

Smirking, Jack replied "Well, I don't find the Marines that fun at a party either. But we have a mission that you have been highly recommended for. And it is a Joint Service Command."

"You've been a successful recruiter?"

"Yes, I made sure my office make goal every month. Worse fucking duty I've ever had."

'Oops.' thought Jack. 'Have to be careful what I say.'

"You've have two combat tours, multiple overseas tours and speak three languages?"

"Four: Italian, Spanish, Tagalog and Latin. Five if you add English."

"Tagalog wasn't listed." Jack noted.

"I never tested for it, so it isn't in my record," replied Bill.

"And you have your Masters degree in Psychology – a bit unusual for a Marine."

"Doctorate actually," he corrected the Colonel. "It was awarded last month. I learned I have a knack of sizing people up. I kind of fell in to the psychology path when I started taking classes again. At least I should be able to find a job after I retire."

"Okay, then Gunny."

"Like, I know you're waiting for the right moment to let the other shoe drop on me," stated Bill.

Looking at him, Jack knew not to pussy-foot around anymore. "You're right. You said you hated recruiting, and that's why I'm here." Raising his hand, "no, wait. Let me tell you a bit about it before you start shouting or anything."

"Okay, I'll hold my comments."

"Lord knows, I don't like the thought of recruiters. But we need one at our Command. And it definitely will not be like what you did before as a recruiter. First off, and this is because of your background experience and education: While you will have to interview prospective personnel, your first mission in the interview is to decide if they are worth offering the job to."

"You came highly recommended by the CMC himself. You won't be interviewing snot-nosed high school and college kids. All of the military personnel will be experienced. Most of them will be officers."

"Officers?" he questioned.

"Yes. Who better to know if the officer is someone that is worth leading them, or anyone else for that matter, than a salty old Gunny?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Gunny, most of the military personnel that we send you after will be placed on small unit combat teams. Active combat teams, not sitting around for the next war or battle like you're doing here, now."

"They will be pre-screened, you are only offering them the position, if you think they will work out at the Command. Like I'm doing now. The biggest part of what you'll be doing is determining if they will fit in at the command. If they say no, then we don't want them. We don't accept anyone just transferred to us by their service. We go out and find who we want. Army, Air Force, Marines or Navy. Though at this time we have no Navy or Army personnel assigned to us."

"The civilians, yes you'll be recruiting civilians also, will most likely jump at the opportunity if offered in the right way. You'll have a few experts in each field we need to help you with that. Again, you'll be interviewing them and judging them before the offer is made."

"Finally, your 'area' is the entire U.S. There is no quota like on recruiting duty. We'd rather be short handed than have the wrong person in a position."

"Now, questions?" Jack asked.

"Well, with the NDAs and what you've told me I assume this whole Command is classified."

"Correct."

"How do you expect me to sell something I can't tell them about? Especially civilians."

"You're not selling. If they have to be sold, we probably don't want them. Let's reverse roles for a minute. If you were looking at me, and knew my background – which I will say involved Black Ops, being a fighter pilot and a LOT of combat and offered me a position that would make a difference – that was a combat leadership position, even not knowing what or where... what do you think my answer would be?"

"Yes."

"And if I were, say the COS?"

"No."

"Then you already know what you need to. The civilians will be a bit trickier. But with them, what Carter usually does is give them a mathematical formula or some esoteric theorem. That stuff is way over my head, but I can see the wheels start turning in the science geeks heads and they're hooked. Most of the time they don't even know it."

"So, are you ready to make a difference with us? Or keep waiting for the next battle here?" asked Jack.

The Gunny tilted his head at Jack, "Sure you weren't a recruiter?" he asked. "Hell, Colonel. I made up my mind before you did the role reversal deal. Yeah. I'm in."

"Let's go face the wrath of the COS then," Jack replied. "Here are your TDY orders."

Because of the pressing need, the Gunny would be departing with Jack that evening on temporary duty until the formal transfer found it's way through channels. With the Gunny leading the way, they were both back in the COS' office. Now the COS was quite a bit more than 'unhappy' that this Air Force Colonel had shown up. Not only was the Air Force stealing what the COS considered a 'damned fine' Marine. It was happening now. No turn over with a replacement. No time for the unit to get a replacement in. Hell of a way to run the Corps.

Luckily, the Gunny was a bachelor and lived on base. They'd only needed a couple of hours to get his gear packed up. A stop in town to his storage unit (he was friends with the manager) and they were off to Colorado. The Gunny was surprised at the aircraft they were traveling in: a C-21. Hell, most General's didn't get to use one of these.

After arriving at Peterson AFB and the short ride over to the Mountain, Colonel O'Neill had the Gunny assigned temporary quarters for the night. The Gunny was a bit perturbed at having an SF stationed outside his room, but Jack explained that was only for the night. They'd have to wait until morning to get the Gunny his proper ID for the base.

The Gunny awoke early, even for himself. But he figured it was the time change and would take a few days to get used to. Poking his head out of the room, he asked the SF if there was a gym he could use. After a quick phone call, the SF showed him to the gym and stood by while the Gunny worked out.

When Jack arrived at 0600 and went to the Gunny's quarters he found the SF and Gunny missing. Calling the Security Office he found they'd gone to the gym.

On his arrival, he found the Gunny sweating profusely and just finishing a weight lifting set.

"About ready for some breakfast?" Jack asked after the Gunny had set the weights down.

Popping to attention, "Yes, Sir," came the reflex reply.

"Relax Gunny, we're a bit informal around here unless someone is yelling at us." Jack told him with a smile.

Looking at the SF. "I've got him, now."

The SF replied "Yes, Sir," and departed.

"You can grab a quick shower, then we'll get breakfast."

"Yes, Sir." the Gunny replied.

After the Gunny had quickly cleaned up while Jack waited outside the room, they headed down to the commissary. The Gunny was quite pleased with the food selection. After a leisurely breakfast where they had talked more and the rest of SG-1 had wandered in and joined them, it was off to meet the General.

The rest of the day consisted of the Gunny getting a complete briefing on the SGC, a tour of the base and then a list of what personnel the SGC needed both military and civilian the Gunny was shown his office. Then came the in-brief from SG-1's Doctor Jackson and Captain Carter. What an eye opening experience that'd been.

After a discussion with Colonel O'Neill and then the General, the Gunny was assigned more permanent quarters within the base. He'd be spending a lot of time on the road and getting his own place right now wasn't high on his agenda. Now, all that was left was to get down to business.

Captain Carter was very helpful getting him the computer access he needed to start searching for candidates. Luckily, they already had a number of potential recruits, both military and civilian.

Setting up a program from scratch was a real pain, but after a number of weeks, the Gunny had a feel for things and could maneuver through the different service's databases to find potential recruits. He'd also gotten the basic training program everyone got. It gave him a better understanding of what the military and civilian personnel would have to deal with.

He had to rely on the civilian department heads to provide him leads for the personnel they needed. But that wasn't proving to be a problem. Background checks were another story.

He'd gone through the potential personnel with Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and Doctor Jackson. Verified that background checks that had been completed on most of them and had the wheels set in motion for his first trip.

Certain individuals, primarily security and administrative personnel, could simply be told that they had been selected and were being transferred as they would not be going through the Stargate and did not have the need to know of any of the research projects. Most of them would never even go below Level 19. But the other, more important key positions had to be seen face to face and evaluated as to their ability to adapt to the SGC's unique needs and personnel.

With luck, this first trip would go well. Everyone he would be approaching on this trip had been in the vetting process for some time so at least their loyalties didn't need to be questioned as much.

The final briefing with General Hammond went smoothly. Towards the end of it, the General handed the Gunny a folder when Bill asked about his travel orders. Inside was a couple of sheets of paper, with a very unique letterhead.

Looking at the General the Gunny was about to ask a question, but Hammond beat him to the punch. "Yes, they are legit. The President justs asks that you try not to show them unless you need to. Use the CJCS one first, it will raise fewer eyebrows than the Presidential orders. And if I have to say it, don't abuse it," Hammond said with a smile.

"Yes, Sir," the Gunny stated staring at the paper.

At the top of the first was the White House letterhead.

* * *

TOP SECRET

Subject: Gunnery Sergeant William Anderson, U.S.M.C.

Gunnery Sergeant William Anderson is acting under my authority on a classified mission for this Office. All military bases and stations, Officers and personnel will provide any and all support (logistical, personnel or monetary) necessary as Gunnery Sergeant Williams requests.

Any issues or comments regarding Gunnery Sergeant William's mission will be directed to either my Chief of Staff or myself after the requested support to Gunnery Sergeant Williams has been provided. In any case where requested support can not be provided I am to be immediately notified.

This information and mission may not be shared unless authorized by GySgt Williams as he deems fit to accomplish his mission.

It was signed by the President of the United States.

TOP SECRET

* * *

The second said pretty much the same only it was from the Chairman, Joint Chiefs of Staff.

'Holy shit!' Bill thought.

"You have dedicated air transportation for this trip. Our C-21," Bill was informed.

"If you have any problems, call me or Colonel O'Neill. Does anyone have any questions or comments?" the General asked.

"No, Sir," the Gunny stated. No one else had any questions.

"Fine, happy hunting Gunny." the General finished, ending the meeting.

* * *

The next morning at 0600 found Bill at Peterson AFB boarding the SGC's C-21. The flight crew consisted of a Major as pilot, a pair of captains serving as co-pilot and engineer/navigator and the enlisted crew chief.

Shortly after boarding they took off, headed for their first stop at Fort Leavenworth Army Base. There he would 'interview' two Army majors. If they panned out, they would be joining him for the rest of this trip and become the General's Aide-de-Camps.

The Gunny had heard a good deal of the discussion between General Hammond and Ambassador Calan over the positions these two majors would be taking. He actually agreed with the Ambassador's logic and ability to sell the idea to the General. General Hammond had so much going on that he was working seven days a week and 12-14 hours or more a day. He needed dependable, responsible officers to handle the smaller details so he could focus on the big picture. Ones that were not constantly going off-world.

Sure, the General had Sgt Harriman and an administrative Lieutenant. But neither had the clout or experience to take much of the load off the General. Not to mention, Sergeant Harriman still had his other duties as well. These two majors, if they worked out could do a lot for the General and the SGC.

Arriving at Ft Leavenworth, the Gunny proceeded to the Base Commander's office where he was expected. Not welcome, but expected. Standing there in his perfectly tailored, semi form-fitting dark green Marine uniform he looked like the perfect 'poster' Marine. Especially with the large rack of ribbons that he wore. Finally he was admitted to the Commanding General's (CG) office where he politely stated that the General's Aide-de-Camp and COS were not cleared for what he had to inform the General.

The Aide took it in stride. He was often asked to leave when classified discussions took place. But, you could see the COS' face turn red in anger at this _enlisted _person telling him he didn't have the proper clearance.

Before the COS could say anything, the General held up his hand stopping him. "Considering who called and made your appointment Gunny..." looking at the COS "step out for a few minutes Charlie."

What the Gunny didn't know and was ready to pull out those special orders if he had to, was that the Army Chief of Staff had personally called and made the appointment. Telling the CG to give the Gunny what ever he wanted. Four-star Army Generals do not call and make appointments for Marine Gunnery Sergeants.

After the COS and Aide left the office, the Gunny explained his mission, who he needed to interview and what would then most likely occur.

"Christ! Now I understand why I got the call I did about you Gunny," the General stated.

Then, seeing the surprise in the Gunny's face. "You didn't know that the Army COS called me did you?"

"No, Sir."

"They threw you in to a snake pit without warning then. Okay, the Command and Staff College commander will be pissed, but he'll get over it eventually. You have your own transportation? Wheels?" the General asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. We'll both go over to C&SC – you follow in your car. I'll deal with the Colonel there. Once I know he won't try anything you'll be free to take care of business and get out of there. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, General."

"I was told you would have orders – for all concerned that will cut through a lot of the red tape?"

"Yes, Sir. I have my orders signed personally by the CJCS." He'd found out that the CJCS orders had been an after thought. It would greatly reduce the number of times he'd need to show the orders from the President. "And TDY (temporary duty) orders for each of the Majors signed by the Army COS. They are effective when I deliver them to the Majors."

"Good, then it is out of the Colonels hands and if he complains to me, out of my hands," he finished smiling.

Calling in his COS and Aide, the General informed them where he was going, not to call and give a heads up, and to reschedule any other appoints for the next couple of hours. Arriving at C&SC, the Colonel in charge was very upset that the Gunny was there. And, that he would probably lose two of his best instructor in the next hour or so. But, he was a soldier and would followed the orders the General gave him – what choice did he have when he was told where they came from.

Shortly, Bill was sitting across a table from Majors Quentin Adams and Michelle Alkoff. After meeting the two Majors and having a short discussion - long enough to verify they were the two individuals he sought, Calan brought out the standard non-disclosure agreements for them to sign.

"To get things rolling, I have these non-disclosure agreements you need to sign before we can go any further. The first is for the Army Chief of Staff, Second is for JCS, the third is for the White House, and finally, for the command which I represent."

After they had signed the NDAs, Bill spent next two hours talking with them.

"It is realized that both of you have served at Aide-de-Camps previously. However, if you accept this assignment, it will definitely be different. To start with, the General you will be working for, while only a Major General, has almost daily discussions with the President and CJCS."

The General does not need a typical Aide-de-Camp. What he needs is the more historical version of an Aide. Someone that can and will deal with issues that arise. Act as the direct representative of the General and with his authority. Much like the Aide-de-Camps of the Civil War period.

[_During the Civil War and prior to that, an Aide-de-Camp in history was literally the eyes, ears and voice of the General they served. They reported only to the General and gave them frank, cold evaluations of what they observed – be it good or bad. They also had the authority of the General they served to issue orders to more senior officers. Present day Aide-de-Camps are most often used as personal assistants and are groomed for future leadership positions. Often referred to as being 'on the party and canapé' circuit._]

Finding that both of them should mesh well with the SGC, both accepted the positions offered. "Are you ready to face the Colonel?" Bill asked finally. "Don't forget, he's much more pissed at me than he will be at you. Besides," he said dating and timing the orders endorsement that he'd brought with him, "sign here and you are on TDY by order of the Army COS." he finished pointing at the signature on the orders. "The Colonel can't very well call him and bitch."

After seeing the C&SC Colonel, they made stops at the Majors quarters to pack for a few weeks and then they were off to the airfield. They had been surprised when they boarded the C-21. "This is our aircraft for the duration. The plane and air crew are a part of the command, but as you will find out they get very few details. We keep them busy, but they tell me like it and are easy to get along with."

The flight engineer and pilot had come out of the cockpit at that time. "Don't let the Gunny fool you. We LOVE our jobs here even though they keep us in the dark about everything." The pilot Major said with a smile. "We're ready when you are Gunny."

"Let's go then."

As they sat in the comfort of the C-21, Bill continued telling them about their new command and assignment. "You'll find that most personnel that are assigned to the SGC will do damned near anything to stay where they are – including all of the support staff and civilian personnel. I've only been there a short time, but I know many of the officers have turned down reassignments to career enhancing positions to stay."

"We have an established training program which you will both be put through. The physical training part will be daily, but I don't see that being an issue for you. Weapons training, tactics and the like will be day on/day off until Colonel O'Neill, the CO of SG-1 clears you. With one of you as Aide, the other training."

"Colonel O'Neill?" Major Adams asked.

"Second in command. I know, weird that there isn't an Assistant CG or Chief of Staff, but it works. The command was originally only Air Force personnel and that was how they set it up."

"Your accompanying me on the rest of this trip is your 'training' for the recruiting side of the command," Bill informed them.

Later that evening, after arriving at Andrews AFB, the Majors and Bill were put up in transient quarters. Bill picked them up in a rental car and drove them all to a nice restaurant he knew. "Tomorrow we're going to Quantico, VA to interview a few people. Then on to Camp Lejeune. That will just be a short stop to close out a couple of personal issues from when I left there. Then it is on to Ft Bragg where I'll possibly be stealing a Company Commander. I just want you to listen in on the interviews. I don't intend on stealing anyone except from Ft Bragg. Oh, and I'll probably be pissing off a number of senior officers again."

"From there we head to MacDill AFB. We'll be there for a couple of days. I have a number of interviews there and a side trip to NASA to conduct."

* * *

The next few days went by quickly for the two Majors. The interviews at Quantico were for the future. The officers interviewed were nearly done with Command and Staff College and wouldn't be 'recruited' until they had completed that. The Company Commander Bill had intended on joining them from Fort Bragg didn't pan out. The man had a serious attitude problem about anything not Army. Directed all of his answers at Major Adams and ignored Major Alkoff. Even after Major Adams informed him that he and Major Alkoff were only observers and that the Gunny was the one conducting the interview. The interview only lasted 10 or 15 minutes before Bill and the Majors departed.

The MacDill leads looked good, but he wanted a in-depth background completed prior to offering the Major the SGC's Security Officer position. Too much as risk there to be sloppy in vetting someone.

The final stop was in Pasadena, CA. Flying in to Los Alamitos Joint Air Base. This time, Bill's target was a civilian scientist.

The next morning, leaving the Major's to relax for the day and the Gunny wearing a suit for a change, he made his way to Pasadena and the California Institute of Technology. Late in the afternoon, as he returned to Los Alamitos, he though maybe it hadn't been a total waste of time. He'd have to needle Captain Carter about even considering Dr Cooper.

Yeah, the guy may be brilliant, but he couldn't function and interact with his pears (or anyone it seemed). Recruiting him in to the SGC was simply a disaster waiting to happen. But, finding that little ray of light, Bill would recommend that they take a look at Dr Hofstader – there still might be some issues there that would have to be addressed, though.

* * *

Ten days after departing Colorado Spring, the C-21 landed once again at Peterson AFB. They were met at the hanger by a driver and van . After ensuring that the air crew didn't need any assistance, they were on their way to the mountain.

"Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain." Bill said as they exited the van. "We have a choice. If you want to see a little of the city and get something to eat, we'll do it now before going in. Otherwise, it is too much hassle getting you in and out and back in again with the temporary passes to be worthwhile to go inside just to leave again.

"Is there food inside?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, we have a first rate cafeteria open 24/7."

"Good enough for me, how about you Quentin?"

"Sounds good. I need a shower, food and some sleep... in that order," Quentin stated.

"Okay. Let's go then."

Temporary IDs were waiting on the Majors when they arrived at the first check point on Level 1. Forty-five minutes later they'd finally made their way down to the VIP quarters. "Crap that was an ordeal." Quentin said. "And we'd have to go through that again to get back in? I'm glad we don't have to do it again tonight."

"Um, no... you'd have to go through it to get _out_ then again to get back _in_. Like I said, until we get your permanent IDs, it is easier to stay inside the SGC once you're here. We'll get that taken care of first thing in the morning. Here are your quarters," he said opening a door. "Three bedrooms with private bathrooms. Doors lock so you have privacy. Grab a shower and I'll be back in a half-hour. Civvies or uniforms are acceptable in the commissary at this hour. If you're ready before then, ask one of the SFs outside to have me paged. There will be one assigned as escort to each of you until you get your IDs."

Half and hour later Bill was leading them to the Commissary. Don't worry about costs for now. You can work that out with the commissary manager. It is generally easiest – what most of us do, is to simply pay them our rations allowance. Those of us that do, eat most of our meals here. Those that don't are expected to keep track of their meals and pay monthly. The General expects all officers and senior staff to eat at least one meal a day here when on base. You'll find the General eats most of his meals here also.

Entering the Commissary they each grabbed a tray and picked out what they wanted. It was late evening, so the Majors were surprised at not only the choices but once they'd started eating, the quality. Bill explained "the kitchen staff is here 0400 to 2200. When they are gone there is always at least cold food, sandwiches and snacks on the chill tables. Let's sit over here." Bill pointed.

A short time later SG-1 entered the Commissary.

After they had gotten their food, they came over and sat at the table next to the Gunny and Majors. "Gunny, how was the trip?" Captain Carter asked.

"Partially productive, Ma'am. These are Majors Adams and Alkoff," Bill stated. "Majors, this is SG-1. Colonel O'Neill, Second in Command of the base, and CO of SG-1. His 2IC Captain Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c." He finished the introductions.

SG-1 shook hands with the two new-comers.

"GunnerySergeantWilliams," Teal'c stated, "what will be the Major's duty assignment here?"

"Aide-De-Camp." Bill stated. Seeing the confused look on the Jaffa's face, Daniel launched in to an explanation of what an aide-de-camp did.

Nodding after Daniel finished the explanation, "Then you are most welcome here," Teal'c said.

After finishing their meal, Bill escorted the Majors back to their quarters. Showing them what they had access to in the quarters and informing them he'd come to get them at 0600 the next morning.

* * *

Afterwards, he headed to his office to type out his report while everything was still fresh in his mind.

MEMORANDUM

From: GySgt Williams

To: General Hammond

cc: Col O'Neill

Captain Carter

Ambassador Calan

Subject: RECRUITING TRIP REPORT

Encl: (1) NDAs for Major Adams

(2) NDAs for Major Alkoff

(3) Report for Fort Leavenworth/Army C&SC

(4) Report for MCB Quantico, VA

(5) Report for MCB Camp Lejeune, NC

(6) Report for Ft Bragg, GA

(7) Report for Eglin AFB

(8) Report for NASA

(9) Report for CIT, Pasadena, CA

The report brought the General up on everything that had occurred on the trip. It was all pretty normal until you got to enclosure (9) and the report for CIT and Dr Cooper.

Dr Sheldon Cooper, BS, MS, MA, PhD, ScD:

Although Dr Cooper may be imminently technically qualified in his field (String Theory and M-theory), I can not recommend serious consideration in offering him any position within the SGC or DoD.

The questions Captain Carter provided me to discuss with Dr Cooper were found by him to be completely uninteresting as he stated they had no bearing on his work and were, in his words, "poppycock" anyway.

Background Summary:

Dr Cooper started college at the age of 11 after completing the 5th grade.

Prior to starting college at age 11, he had built his own nuclear reactor in his family's garden shed but was stopped only when he was denied the necessary fissionable material for the reaction. [see attached FBI report.]

He received his first PhD at the age of 16.

His actions raises many concerns about his psychological profile in that he may not be able to work with others or recognize inherently dangerous situations. [He built his own CAT scan and had to be treated for radiation poisoning after using it on himself. See attached Dept. of Homeland Sec report concerning his acquisition of radioactive material.]

He displays a strict adherence to schedules; lacks a common understanding of irony, sarcasm, or humor; shows no humility or empathy; lacks a general emotional maturity, and has a highly inflated ego; finally, he has an inability to relate emotionally with others and is socially inept.

If he does not perceive a project to be of importance to him, he will not work on it and can not reliably be expected to follow direction to the contrary.

He shows characteristics of obsessive/compulsive disorder and Asperger's Syndrome.

Additionally, Dr Cooper was denied security clearance to the super collider located in Traverse City, MI. [DHS report refers to the nuclear reactor and CAT scan issues.]

He has an open file with the Department of Homeland Security. He has previously hacked in to a government computer network in an attempt to acquire uranium (nuclear reactor). Of surprising note: DHS file note is to contact Dr Cooper's mother whenever any issues arise.

Audio recording of interview is attached.

As dysfunctional as Dr Cooper appears to be, I met another individual that may be worth while for Captain Carter to look in to. Dr Leonard Leakey Hofstadter, PhD. He is an experimental physicist and currently employed at CIT. [Bio attached.]

After completing the report he sent it out by email.

* * *

Picking up Majors Adams and Alkoff at their quarters the next morning, they headed once again to the commissary for breakfast. After they'd eaten, he started them on the tour of the base. Most people didn't get the full tour and were left to learn where most things outside of their specific areas were as they needed to. With the Majors though, they needed to have a thorough knowledge of the entire SGC and it's facilities and personnel.

At 0900 the Gunny showed them in to the General for their first meeting. The General had been impressed with their records and backgrounds before Bill had left on the recruiting trip. So, this meeting was more of a formality.

"As you progress in your knowledge of the SGC, our mission, personnel and activities, I'll be putting more and more responsibility on your shoulders." General Hammond told them. "We have a damned fine group of people working here – both military and civilian, and you'll quickly learn who to turn to for information."

"Yes, Sir." the Majors said.

"Gunny, have they met SG-1 yet?"

"Yes, General."

"Very well then. I know they have a lot scheduled in the next few days and I won't hold you up."

"Thank you, Sir. Majors, if you'll come with me, we'll get your orientation in to high gear."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were seated in the briefing room. SG-1 was present and Daniel started his now standard presentation. Showing his first slide on the display screen, he started: "In 1928 in Giza, Egypt an object was uncovered – buried in the sands thousands of years ago..."

Both of the Major's eyes were wide and their mouths open. "What?!" Adams exclaimed. Daniel had just told them that they traveled to other worlds on a regular basis.

Captain Carter spoke up. "Major's, what Daniel just told you is true. I know it's a lot to take in, but quite real."

Almost, as if on cue "Off-world Activation" was announced. "Security teams to the embarkation room, medical team to the embarkation room. Colonel O'Neill to the control room."

As Colonel O'Neill quickly left the briefing room, Carter walked over to the wall and pressed a button. "Step over here Majors and you'll see what we're talking about for yourselves," she stated.

Walking over to the rising blast doors, they looked down in to the embarkation room as the Stargate was activating. They took in the rapid influx of the heavily armed security detail. They both involuntarily jerked back as the saw the event horizon whoosh out of the ring and then settle. Instantly the protective iris closed.

"The blue light that looks like water is the event horizon of a stable worm hole." Carter explained. "The iris that closed right after prevents any unfriendlies from getting through. Each team and certain allies have radio frequency transponders with codes that identify them to us. To cross in to the Stargate at the point of origin without having sent your signal before that means instant death. The iris is only a couple of microns from the event horizon, which is not enough space for re-materialization." At that point the iris opened back up.

The Majors looked down and saw a team of what appeared to be four military personnel suddenly appear from the StarGate. They then saw the medical team standing to the rear of the room.

"I take it from the security team weaponry and medical team that it is common to need one or the other?" Michelle asked.

"Not so much the security team – but better safe than sorry. Unfortunately, we do have a high rate of injuries." Carter replied.

"Just from travel?" Quinten asked.

"No," Daniel stepped in. "Come on back to the table and we'll finish our presentation. It will give you an in-depth starting point for you."

Over lunch, Michelle and Quentin were talking about what they'd learned so far. "This is absolutely amazing," Michelle stated. "My god, we may not be able to say anything to anyone about this, but we're at the forefront of the most important events in history."

Quentin nodded. "Kind of explains how a Gunny rates to use a C-21."

* * *

The Majors quickly completed the training program, made their first off-world trip to Abydos and were settling in to their new positions. At first they had both thought there wasn't a need for both of them, but as each day went buy, something new was handed to them. The admin Lt and Sgt Harriman made it quite clear that they were very happy to have them there.

It didn't take them long to start wondering how the General had been handling so much work up until now with only Sergeant Harriman and an administrative Lieutenant. Between the two of them just handling the small issues that constantly arose was a full time job.

After a couple of months, they were both settled in to their jobs and the SGC was a much happier place. Forms and requests got 'lost' a lot less, and the General was able to dedicate a lot more time to the more important issues.

Now, if they could just come up with a wait to get Colonel O'Neill and the other SG Team Leaders to get their paperwork in on time...


	9. The Shol'val'a

SG-1 stepped through the Gate on to P2A-107.

"Great, trees, trees and more trees," muttered Jack

"Colonel?" asked Sam.

"Oh, just peachy. Trees." stated Jack.

"Jack, what's your constant problems with trees?" asked Daniel.

"They provide cover and concealment in which our enemy may lay in wait, DanielJackson," stated Teal'c understanding Jack's concern.

Even though the MALP had shown no signs of human life, it had very limited capabilities. This was the standard mission to see if there was anything worth exploring.

Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Things had been going a bit to easily lately, they were due some bad luck.

"Teal'c, you feel anything?" he asked the large man.

"Feel anything?" the Jaffa questioned. "I feel nothing except the ground under foot and the breeze on my face. However, if you are asking if I am concerned, the the answer is yes."

"Alright, everyone keep your eyes and ears open. Teal'c take point. Carter rear. I'll keep an eye on Daniel," he ordered.

As soon as they reached the edge of the clearing they were ambushed. Quickly and efficiently. Greatly out numbered, they had been captured quickly and taken to a waiting Ha'tak and placed in a cell.

While SG-1 was being locked in a cell, on the surface of the planet the Jaffa were busy with the Stargate. Laying it over on it's face, effectively 'burying' it for the short term. Their God had a plan for this planet and didn't want any other Goa'uld, or anyone else for that matter, coming and claiming it through the Chappa'ai.

SG-1 was visited by the Goa'uld. Forced to their knees by the Jaffa with the declaration "Knee before your God!" Muttering one of his snarky epitaphs, Jack was brought to his knees when he was struck violently by a Jaffa.

"Kneel before your God, Anat Tau'ri!" as the Goa'uld entered the room.

"So," Anat said, her eyes glowing. "The famous SG-1 of the Tau'ri. Soon you will tell me everything I wish to know."

"Nope, ain't happening," said Jack through gritted teeth to which he received another strike from a staff weapon.

"Oh, but it will. And I will take much pleasure in your agony while getting the information," the Goa'uld replied. "My First Prime enjoys interrogating prisoners nearly as much as I do," she stated.

Looking at her first prime, "as soon as my Jaffa have completed their task take us to the home world. Then we will begin the interrogations and find out what we want."

The First Prime smiled an evil grin.

* * *

Left alone in the cell, "Daniel? Anat?" Jack asks.

"She was an Egyptian goddess of war. The mate or 'love' of Set. Also known as Anath she is associated with Ba'al. The was something about her stealing something and being in trouble with the other 'gods.'" Daniel concluded.

"Oh great," replied Jack. "Teal'c"

"She has been a very minor Goa'uld for some time. However, her capture of us may raise her stature with the System Lords, or she may be working for a System Lord now."

"Wonderful, a Goa'uld with an ax to grind and a sadist as a First Prime."

A short time later, with the Ha'tak nestled on it's pyramid on Anat's home world, the torture began.

* * *

Sam heard weapons fire and screams coming through the small opening in the cell door. She had no idea who was fighting who, she'd never before heard of Jaffa screaming though. But, she held out hope that it was the SGC coming to their rescue. It had been several weeks since they'd been captured, and they were in very poor shape. Even Teal'c was barely alive.

The others were currently unconscious, only Carter was holding on. Hoping that she could call out to their rescuers when they got near. Eventually all sounds died down and silence filled the Goa'uld mother ship. Carter couldn't hold on any longer as she too slipped in to unconsciousness.

* * *

The woman knew that the Tau'ri were here and were being held captive. Goa'uld always boasted to much. She'd had to rush her plan – which she hated doing as it always meant more dead than were necessary.

The Goa'uld mother ship was now silent. All life had ended inside and out except for hers and, hopefully, the Tau'ri. Goa'uld and Jaffa alike never took her seriously until it was too late. One statuesque Amazon looking woman had caused all of this death and destruction.

She had not rushed to SG-1 when she first arrived. She knew the kind of shape that they would be in. Anat was famous for her sadistic torture. Besides, she had to ensure that they would be completely safe from Goa'uld and Jaffa when she did remove them from their cell. They would be far too weak and injured now to lift a finger in their own defense. Finally having cleared every last Jaffa fighter and Goa'uld, it was safe to bring them out.

Opening the door to the cell, she saw their condition. Very serious, but they should make it. Now to move them outside, out of the mother ship and hellish nightmare the passageways and compartment were now. She chose not to rouse the blond woman. With her lighter weight, it would be simpler to carry her while she was unconscious.

Picking up Carter, she gently carried her outside the ship a few hundred yards and placed her in the shade of a tree with a canteen of water within easy reach. Resting for a minute she looked at the woman's beautiful face and blond hair. An amazing woman from what she'd heard.

Next came the one with graying hair. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd need the man's own strength to assist her in getting him out the ship. Rousing him, the man slowly came around. Groggy, which was expected. "Carter... Daniel." spoke his voice. Weak from near starvation and torture.

"The others will be alright. You are safe now." the Amazon spoke gently. "I've carried the woman outside, but I need you to help me get you out."

"Safe?" O'Neill asked, confused.

"As safe as I can make it. When you are ready, I'll help you up. Lean on me and I'll get you out of here."

"No!" Jack spat out weakly. "Take Daniel first," indicating the younger man.

"No. Not yet. But he will not be left behind. He is lighter than you are. It will help me conserve my strength to move your Jaffa friend."

"Teal'c... that bad?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes. But he should make it. Now stop arguing with me and let's go. The one you call Carter is outside by herself. I'd prefer you be there if she comes around again." the woman said, purposely hitting on Jack's obvious protective feelings for his people.

Helping O'Neill to his feet, they slowly shuffled out of the cell. "I'd put you in the sarcophagus, except there isn't one on this ship," she stated.

O'Neill's eyes took in the destruction and aftermath of the battle as they slowly maneuvered through the ship. Blood and bodies everywhere! After what seemed like hours to him, he was slowly lowered to the ground next to Carter.

Jack took in the woman for the first time. She looked like an Amazon. She had to be at least 6 feet tall. And definitely strong as hell. Short brown hair, dark blue eyes and appeared to be darkly tanned. Covered from head to foot in what looked like dried blood. Handing Jack another canteen she said "I'll be back as soon as I can. There are no large wild animals that I know of. No Jaffa or Goa'uld left so you should be safe here. Just rest and I'll be back as soon as possible." Then she turned and walk away.

Back inside the ship, she stopped and raided the Jaffa food supplies and ate a little to keep up her strength. At least the one called Daniel was a bit lighter. She should be able to carry him without too much difficulty.

Watching Daniel to ensure he remained unconscious, she moved over and placed her hand on the head of the Jaffa Teal'c. A soft glow appeared, giving him just enough energy to sustain him for what she would do next.

Reaching in to the pouch that she carried, she removed a cylindrical container. Then, reaching in to Teal'c's symbiote pouch, she removed the larval Goa'uld killing it. She then replaced it with the Companion symbiote she had brought for this purpose. A young, healthy and vibrant one. A Companion that would willingly die before abandoning it's host.

It was nearly two hours later when she gently deposited Daniel next to Jack who had succumbed to unconsciousness once again. As much as she wanted to, she could not afford to give the three humans any healing energy, yet. If she did that, she would never be able to move Teal'c. It would have to wait.

Returning to the ship she once again raided the supplies for more food and water. The battle had taken a lot out of her, and the added task of moving SG-1 was draining her reserves. Now for the hardest task. Moving Teal'c. She hoped the large Jaffa would be able to help now with the Companion within him, otherwise it take a very long time.

Returning to the cell, she gently prodded the Jaffa. "Wake up Teal'c." she said. "You have to help me help you."

The Jaffa's eyes barely opened. "I will not betray the Tau'ri." he stated.

"There is no need for that Teal'c. The Goa'uld and Jaffa are all dead. I've moved your friends outside, but you will have to help me move you."

"Who are you?" Teal'c questioned.

"A friend," was her simple reply. Come now, let's get you sitting up to start. I have water and an energy bar if you feel up to eating it."

After drinking some water and a couple of bites of the energy bar it was obvious that Teal'c did not think he could eat any more for a while.

"Come, let us go to your friends now." she said. Slowly helping him to his feet.

With Teal'c leaning heavily on her, they slowly shuffled out of the ship. Although he didn't say anything, Teal'c took in all that he saw along the way. It appeared the Jaffa had fought and lost a very bloody massacre, body parts lay all along their path through the ship. This woman helping him was either responsible or at a minimum an active participant judging by the amount of blood on her.

Getting Teal'c settled next to the others, the amazon left them to rest as she reentered the ship one final time. She had seen SG-1's weapons and packs during the battle and only now stopped to pick them up. She also stopped and stocked up on food and drink, again.

Making her way back to SG1, she figured they were in no danger and she had sufficient time now. She would rest for a few hours and then make her way to the Chappa'ai. Daniel and Sam were the worst for wear, but it was now dark on the planet and she would be able to move more swiftly once it became light.

Before she settled in to rest she gave each one some of her healing energy. Just enough to sustain them until she could get their own people to them.

* * *

Waking up, she was aware of several things. First that the sun was starting to come up. She had rested longer than planned. And, that she was being watched by Teal'c and Carter.

Getting up "I know you are watching me. How are you feeling?" she asked moving first to Carter and then Teal'c.

"Weak, but we shall survive." replied Teal'c

"Good, as I will have to leave you for several hours to travel to the Chappa'ai." Reaching over to a bag, she handed a Zat'nik'tel to Teal'c and one to Carter.

"In case there is anything I missed yesterday," she stated seeing their looks.

"Do you have any communication devices?" she asked.

"We have two-way radios." Carter answered.

"Once I activate the Chappa'ai, will you be able to communicate with earth? Will they reach from here?"

"How far?" Sam questioned.

"About 10 miles," she replied.

"Not from here, but from the gate yes." Sam said.

"Gate?"

"The Tau'ri refer to the Chappa'ai as a Stargate or Gate." Teal'c said.

"Ah," she said with understanding. "I know you have some form of protective shield. If I dial earth and use your radio, do you think they will answer? So I can get them to come and get you?"

"You may need to try several times before they answer." Carter said.

Showing the radio to the woman, "turn this button here to make it louder so you can hear. Press this button to talk and release it to listen," Carter showed the woman how to operate the radio. "You must take turns speaking or the other will not hear," she explained.

"Very well. I will return as soon as possible. Do you have another of these radio? So that I can talk to you if needed?"

"Yes," replied Teal'c. "There should be a spare in each of our packs."

Going to where she had placed the packs, she dug through them until she came up with two radios. Handing one to each of them. She also gathered the canteens that she'd placed with each one of them and refilled them placing more food by each person.

"I will return as soon as possible with assistance," She said. "Please stay put and try to rest." With that she headed off to the Chappa'ai.

Traveling slowly to ensure that she had not missed any Jaffa, it took her just over three hours to reach the Chappa'ai.

She dialed the address for Earth and as soon as the wormhole formed she started calling on the radio. It took nearly ten minutes before she finally got an answer. The person she was talking to finally understood what she was asking for and told her it would take some time to get their leader.

* * *

General Hammond was soon waiting in the Control Room for the next call from the stranger. At his side was Ambassador Calan. They were both surprised to have received the call from the SGC. Someone was dialing in and asking for assistance to bring SG-1 home. Alive!

An hour later the Amazon dialed earth again. This time as soon as she called she got a response. She again asked for assistance to help in returning their people to them.

General Hammond stood stunned hearing what was coming over the radio. SG1 was alive. Hurt, but alive. The SGC had not even been able to dial in to the planet that they had gone to – it never got a lock.

Taking the microphone from the airman, he spoke to the woman. Telling her that they were unable to get a lock when they dialed from earth. The woman then explained that they had been removed from that planet and that the Goa'uld had done something to the Chappa'ai. She gave the General the coordinates to where they were now. To placate the natural worry and suspicion she expected of them, she invited General Hammond to send as many armed men as he desired. But to bring at least one doctor and enough people to carry SG-1 all at once since it was a 10 mile trek.

Telling the woman that they would dial the planet within 30 minutes and then he would send a team to come through as long as it was safe.

Having recalled all available SG Teams on Earth, "Airman" the general stated. "Call all available SG Team Leaders to the conference room prepared for immediate departure on a rescue mission. I'll call the infirmary." A MALP already sat waiting in the Embarkation Room.

Turning on his heel the General and Calan headed for the General's office. He called Major Frasier telling her to form a medical team and get suited up to go off-world and for her to join them in the conference room.

"General," Ambassador Calan said. "Something is nagging at me. That voice I heard was familiar. I need to go along with the rescue teams."

"Are you sure, Calan?" the General asked.

"Yes. I'll know more once the MALP is through and sending us back video and audio."

"Very well. But I want the SG Teams to go first. Just in case." The Ambassador nodded in agreement, knowing he couldn't argue the General's logic for now.

Thirty minutes later the gate flared open on the planet. A MALP slowly came out of the event horizon. The woman stared at the machine. Wondering 'what is this'? She watched it turn towards her and some sort of thing started to point to her.

The General and the rest of the SG Teams in the conference room were watching the video feed as it came through and the saw the Amazon come in to view at the same time that the woman saw the camera start to point towards her. They were shocked when the saw the speed that the woman drew a sword and assume a defensive posture. All, that is, except for Calan.

Picking up a microphone General Hammond says "We didn't mean to alarm you. This is a probe and we can see and communicate with you through it." watching the woman slowly relax and nod.

"Very well. Does this probe have a more powerful radio than this" he says holding out the small walkie talkie.

"Yes it does." the General answered.

"The ones called Carter and Teal'c have these radios. Would you like to try and call them?"

"Yes, thank you. SG1 do you copy... SG1 do you copy."

"Carter here sir. We're pretty weak and injured but the woman you are talking to rescued us from the Goa'uld," having heard already what was coming through the MALP.

"What is your condition?" the General asked.

"We all have broken or fractured bones. Head injuries, malnutrition. The Colonel and Daniel are unconscious. I don't think any of us would be able to walk very far." she said.

While they were talking, the woman saw the MALP 'imager', she assumed, do several complete rotations. 'Checking the lay of the land, good.' she thought.

"Very well, we will be sending a large team of personnel through to come get our people."

"Good," the woman replied.

"General, if I may?" Calan stepped up reaching for the microphone.

Looking at Calan with a puzzled face, he handed it over and Calan spoke a few words that no one else understood, the woman smiled broadly.

She replied a few words and then nodded.

Handing the microphone back to the General he said "We will have no problem with the 'woman', General. She is my sister. And, like me can not be possessed by the Goa'uld."

Shocked the General said "Very well."

A few minutes later, SG teams 2, 3, 5, 6, 10 and 14 along with the medical team SG-8 and Dr. Frasier came through the Chappa'ai.

Seeing his sister standing there, Calan had walked to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Glad to see her after all of these years.

After a few moments, Doctor Frasier asked where SG-1 was. Pointing, "about ten miles in that direction," came the reply.

"If you have an eyepiece, you should just make out our destination over those trees there. I think you can see the top of the Goa'uld ship."

Taking out a monocular, the leader of SG2 takes a look. "Damn that's a Ha'tak!

"Not to worry," the woman replied. "There are no Goa'uld or Jaffa left alive. It is a 10 mile trek, let us begin."

The senior SG Team Leader announced, "SG2 on point, SG3 left flank, SG5 right flank. SG10 rear guard. Move out."

As they walked at a brisk pace, the woman and Calan spoke with each other.

* * *

When they reached the spot where she had left SG-1, the SG teams spread out forming a perimeter around the medical team, with Janet taking charge. This is what she knew how to deal with. The sick and injured, not the fighting.

Quickly assessing each member of SG-1, she had them placed on stretchers; IVs started and arms and legs and arms splinted and immobilized. Teal'c and Captain Carter are conscious and coherent. Colonel O'Neill is fading in and out of consciousness and Daniel is the worst off for wear. As usual.

Splitting up the SG teams and medics, with the assistance of the woman and Calan, they have four people per stretcher and security teams.

Arriving at the Stargate, "this is where we go our separate ways," the woman stated.

"Our leader would want to speak with you," stated the SG-2 CO.

"I'm sorry, that is not possible at this time," came her reply.

Looking at the SG-2 CO, Calan stated, "I'll take care of it with the General."

* * *

Emerging on the other side General Hammond greets everyone. "SG2 anything to report?"

Everyone turns to Calan "it went very smoothly. We'll brief you after the medical exams?" he asks.

"Very well," Hammond replied.

Later, after the post-mission examinations, Calan and the SG team leaders were debriefing General Hammond.

"The woman," explained Calan, "is my sister. After we had chased Ra from earth, she followed in pursuit."

"Why then hasn't she returned?" Hammond asked.

"Well... actually there are three of us. My brother is out there somewhere also," replied Calan.

"After chasing Ra from earth, the Goa'uld became aware of us. Especially our special abilities and affinity to working with each other – something the Goa'uld have never really accomplished."

"In an effort to get us to stop us chasing and killing every Goa'uld we came across, and I imagine them thinking they could pick us off individually too, the Goa'uld petitioned us for a treaty, which we agreed to."

Seeing the surprise in Hammond's face and those of the SG Team Leaders, "The treaty states that we cannot work together for the obliteration of the Goa'uld. Which really wasn't a concession to the Goa'uld. Conditions of the 'treaty' were that the Goa'uld could no longer harvest earth for slaves. If any Goa'uld remained here I was free to hunt them down and kill them, which I have done."

"What the Goa'uld failed to realize," he continued. "Is that we are each effective on our own. So, my brother and sister are still out there harassing them. I remained here for my mission and my sister and brother left for other parts of the galaxy to kill Goa'uld."

"So, your sister has been out there killing Goa'uld and Jaffa by the hundreds?" asks General Hammond.

"Nooo..." Calan draws out his response. "Not exactly. She's been killing Goa'uld, alright. But she's mostly been freeing and resettling the Jaffa – by the thousands. She has hidden them away on planets that the Goa'uld don't know about. She has the ability to remove the symbiote and heal the Jaffa or host."

"This is the closest she has come to earth in many years. She had heard that the Goa'uld Anat had captured some Tau'ri and came searching for them. She has for the most part been working around the fringes of the Goa'uld territories keeping them quite occupied with that."

"In this instance though, she didn't have the time or resources with her to free the Jaffa. And, she couldn't take the time to enlighten and change the Jaffa because of SG-1."

"She had heard rumors in the past of the Tau'ri of earth using the gate again, but had not found any until this situation came up. She slaughtered every Goa'uld and Jaffa on that planet. Hundreds of them. She believed she couldn't afford to leave one alive and risk SG-1 dying as they were important to earth."

Hammond look at him in shock at the number of dead. And that she was converting thousand of others to Free Jaffa.

* * *

Later, General Hammond entered the infirmary. Looking around he saw all of SG-1 in beds – even Teal'c had his arms and legs splinted to help with his healing, the injuries were so severe. Seeing Doctor Frasier, he walked over to her.

"Do you have the time, Major?"

"Yes, Sir. Would you like to use my office?" she replied.

Nodding he followed her in to her office.

"SG-1, although they all have a lot of injuries, should make a full recovery. My biggest concern right now is their malnutrition. I've got them all on IVs for the pain and also to provide nourishment. Teal'c will be up and about the fastest, but even he will most likely be in here for at least a week."

"Once each of them awakens, I'll move them to a private room."

"Won't that cause you even more heartache?" the General asked smiling.

Laughing softly, "No, I'll put them all in the same room. Just out of the main infirmary so we can get some work done in here."

"Thank you, Doctor. I've kept you from your patients long enough," the general said.

* * *

Teal'c had regained consciousness the day after they returned. The other members of SG1 slowly came around – Daniel, of course the last one to come around.

Sitting in the infirmary with Daniel, the rest of SG-1 and Calan sat talking softly.

"DanielJackson has awoken," announced Teal'c.

"Yes he has, and he was listening, too," replied Jack. "It's not nice to eavesdrop, Daniel."

"DanielJackson, it is good that you are back with us." Teal'c states.

"I'll let the medical personnel know," said Calan.

Doctor Frasier walked in at that moment. "Okay, visiting hours are over. For now at least," she announced looking at Calan.

"Hey Doc." Jack started in. "When're we getting out of here?"

"Well, Teal'c if you are feeling up to it, I'll let you walk to the commissary for lunch."

"I am in adequate condition to do so. Thank you Doctor Fraizer."

"Ambassador Calan, are you in need of sustenance at this time?"

"Yes Teal'c I am hungry. I'll wait for you in the hallway," Calan replied.

"Hey, what about me?" Jack says.

"You and Captain Carter are still in no condition to be up and walking anywhere." Janet said with a small smile. "And how do you think you'd even be able to hold on to – let alone use the crutches you'd have to use?"

Jack started to answer then though better of it.

"However, seeing as Daniel has finally woken up and I'll be busy with him for a while. I'll have an couple of orderlies take you to the commissary in wheelchairs."

"Doc I can manage on my own..." Jack started.

"Wheelchair or a tray in bed. Those are your only choices Colonel O'Neill."

"Fine." he said. He knew if he pushed any harder she'd withdraw the wheelchair offer.

"Teal'c, Calan," she said turning to them. "Soft food only."

"Yes ma'am," Calan replied with a smile.

* * *

Several days later, SG-1 was moving around slowly, still in wheelchairs except for Teal'c. Calan, General Hammond and SG-1 minus Daniel, were gathered in the briefing room to review the disturbing video that had just come through from the planet where SG-1 had been rescued from.

On screen, the feed from the MALP showed hundreds of Goa'uld symbiotes strung up in the clearing in front of the Stargate, reminding Jack of fish on a stringer. Below, written in Goa'uld a warning for all.

"We were preparing to send a team to recon the planet and hopefully study or recover the Ha'tak. When we sent the MALP through we received this image back. Calan, Teal'c... any idea?"

"General Hammond," started Teal'c, "this is similar to stories I heard as a child. Of the Shol'val'a and the destruction the individual made of any Goa'uld it crossed path with."

"General. Teal'c. You remember from my first meeting with SG-1, Shol'val'a is very real. She is the woman that is my sister and there when we retrieved SG-1."

"As I thought, Ambassador Calan," spoke Teal'c. "What I am able to recall from when I was helped from the Ha'tak was reminiscent of the stories I had been told as a child."

Then, "but why this?" asked Hammond.

"It is a warning to any other Goa'uld that may travel to the planet. That the Shol'val'a was here and what she did to them." replied Calan.

"Any Goa'uld seeing this will have second thoughts of using the planet," stated Teal'c.

"It is probably safe to return, but I wouldn't expect to find the Ha'tak. From the short time we were able to talk with each other, she has been quite busy freeing Jaffa of their symbiotes and slave masters," stated Calan. "A Ha'tak is a resource that would be useful to her."

"Very well. I still want to have the planet checked out. I'll send two teams check it out. Just to be safe," stated the General.


	10. Kinsey meets the Ambassador

Warning, "F" bombs.

* * *

While General Hammond is away at a conference and SG-1 are on medical leave recovering from their injuries the SGC is left in the capable hands of Ambassador Calan and General Hammond's Aide-de-Camps. While quite competent, Majors Adams and Alkoff weren't up for this challenge.

Leave it to the Ambassador to take care of things. Besides, George and Calan expected _something_ like this to happen.

[See the chapter 'Protocol' to understand the 'Honors' issue.]

* * *

The limousine cleared the front gate and pulled up to the regular passenger drop-off point, stopping.

"What the hell are you stopping here for?" came the voice from the back. "Drop me off at my usual spot."

"I'm sorry Sir, but the way is blocked and the gate said you'd have to get out here." the driver replied, then stepped out and walked around to open the door.

Stepping out, the passenger was obviously ticked. "I'm going to have someone's ass for this!" he hissed. 'And where the hell was his Honor Guard?!' he thought angrily.

Following quickly on the man's heels were his aide and bodyguard. Approaching the entrance the man still had not seen anyone sent to meet him. By the time he made it to the entrance he was seething with anger. He had better things to do than walk a quarter-mile to the damned entrance. His face already starting to turn red.

"Good morning, Sir." the SF said politely. He was already prepared for the wrath he expected.

"Where's my escort? Where's is my Honor Guard?" the man demanded. Then, without waiting for a reply from the lowly SF: "Let's go." he ordered his aide and guard pushing against the man-gate which... did not open to his surprise.

"I'm sorry Sir, but only you and your aide are permitted past this point." the SF stated.

"What?! Bullshit! They're with me and they go in."

"I'm sorry Sir. But I'm under orders. Your security man can wait in the lounge over there. Otherwise I'm under orders NOT to permit your entry." the guard simply stated and pointed over to the lounge area.

"Get me General Hammond on the phone." the man ordered.

"I'm sorry Sir, but the General isn't aboard base at this time." the SF replied.

"Fine." the man said with exasperation.

"Come on Bill. You!" he pointed at the bodyguard, "wait over there."

Finally arriving at the check point at Level 11, Senator Robert Kinsey was in for another shock.

First the SF actually had the gall to require seeing the Senator's ID. Was the SF so stupid he didn't know who he was? How important the Senator was?

After checking the Senator's ID the SF stated "Sir, you'll need to place your right hand on that plate and look in to the eyepiece."

"What the hell's going on here? What's this crap?"

"Sir, security procedures have changed and upgraded since your last visit. This is standard procedure now. No one comes in or out without fingerprint and retina scans without General Hammond's personal authorization, Right hand and eye, please." The SF said pleasantly.

The SFs loved the new procedures. The installation of the hand and eye scanners made life a lot easier for them. No more questions as to what level a person on the access lists was cleared for. And, it ended the requirement for sign-in/out sheets which then also had to be transcribed to the computer. This was completely automated with each entry printing as it occurred, remotely in a secure room.

A moment after the man placed his hand on the plate and looked in to the eye scanner a pleasant chime sounded signifying the man was granted access. What those unfamiliar with the new system didn't know, was that the type of chime sounding also indicated escorted or unescorted access. Kinsey was soon to find he was one of the former and not the later.

"Thank you, Sir," the SF said as the aide stepped up and did the same thing without having to be asked. A buzzer sounded.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But you are not authorized to go any further." the SF stated. "You may have a seat over there," he indicated some chairs against the wall.

Senator Kinsey turned to the elevator, which did not open. "what the hell's wrong with this now?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Senator, but the security system indicated only escorted access beyond this point. As there is only one person on the base at this time that is authorized as your escort, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for him." the SF stated.

"I have no intention of putting up with Colonel O'Neill," Kinsey stated flatly knowing O'Neill was the 2IC and that Hammond was out of town.

"No, Sir. Colonel O'Neill is not on base. Your escort should be here shortly. Sir." The SF was loving it. He was sure a number of personnel were currently gathered in the Security Surveillance Office now watching the video feed. He was glad they'd upgraded the system to color and high quality video a few weeks previously - with better recording devices too.

As the Senator stood there waiting, he was getting angrier by the second. Who the fuck did they think they were? Didn't they know how important a person he was?

Finally the elevator door open and out stepped a neatly dress man in a suit. "Senator Kinsey I presume?" he asked pleasantly. "Welcome to the SGC."

"Who the hell are you?" the Senator questioned.

Calan's eyebrow rose "Why, I am Ambassador Calan." he stated clearly giving the indication to Kinsey that he must be stupid or something.

"Where the hell was my Honor Guard and why wasn't I dropped off in the proper location," Kinsey demanded.

"Oh, that," Calan replied baiting the Senator. "You'll have to speak to the State Department about it. I'm afraid they've determined that you don't rate either any more. In fact, no one under a Cabinet Level position rates it here at Cheyenne Mountain," he answered smiling.

"Of course, if you had notified the SGC in advance of your visit, you would have been informed in order to avoid any embarrassment or confusion." he smiled. Why tell the Senator that he, Calan, was the reason for the decision.

"Who are you again?" demanded Kinsey.

"As I told you Senator, I am _Ambassador_ Calan." he said with emphasis on Ambassador. "Now, if you'd like to proceed into the SGC?"

"My aide-" the Senator started.

"Is not authorized access beyond this point, Senator. If you have a problem with that, you can make your case to the President." Calan stated seeing the even darker shade of red creep into the mans face. 'How red can it get?' thought Calan.

"Of course, since the President and General Hammond are both out of the country at the same conference, which we both know you knew about already... that might be a bit difficult," stated Calan.

"And with Colonel O'Neill on medical leave at this time, I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Come to think of it, since the General and Colonel O'Neill are unavailable, is there a point to your visit? Or, would you prefer to come back another time?" he questioned.

Now he was really pissed at this fucking diplomat! "I don't remember any appointments for an 'Ambassador Calan' and this isn't a State Department function so who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" the Senator demanded.

"Senator Kinsey," Calan began. "Of course you wouldn't remember any 'appointment' for me. I mean, it isn't like you're on the Senate Foreign Relations Committee. You're on the Finance Committee right? It must be quite tedious dealing with accountants all day." Calan needled him. "And, since I was assigned here, yes it did become a State Department issue. Do you have any other questions?"

Kinsey started trying to salvage something of this fiasco. "I have important business with the SGC so you just stay out of my way." the Senator ordered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Senator. That won't be possible. Since General Hammond is not present, I'm the only one here authorized to escort you. So, either I'm with you the entire time, or you can leave. And anything SGC is my business, so I get to hear it all anyway. Your choice." The Ambassador informed him pleasantly.

Senator Kinsey decided he wouldn't get anywhere with this asshole following him around. How the hell did _he_ get in here? So furious he couldn't even speak, he turned and left his aide rushing to accompany him.

As soon as they were on the elevator headed up the SF said grinning, "Sir, I like your style."

"Well, we kind of expected something to happen... we'll see what turns up next. Thank you." Calan said turning and re-entering the elevator to go down to the SGC.

The SF called the check-point up top-side and then the one on Level 28 and informed them of what occurred. The top-side checkpoint he warned to watch out for a pissed-off senator. The SF then quickly made an annotation in the security log that after clearance, the Senator had not entered the SGC, but departed. That would cover the anomaly of the Senator entering but not exiting and would be verified against the security video tapes.

When the elevator door opened on Level 28, Calan was greeted by smiles on the SF's faces that were stationed there. The SFs all liked Calan. It hadn't taken long for them to figure out he was one of the good guys. He knew every one of their names and proper ranks, insisted if no officers were around they call him by name instead of 'Mr Ambassador.' Most often showed up in blue jeans and a polo shirt. Somehow the man even knew their birthdays and made sure there was always a cake in the SF lounge on those days. He exited the elevator and went about his afternoon business.

Calan had enjoyed pissing off Kinsey. The man was a pompous asshole of the first order. He also knew Kinsey would be making a bunch of calls now. Trying to find out who he was and what he was doing here. He was in for quite a surprise.

'Hmm,' he thought. 'Technically the Senator's behavior towards me was quite lacking for a person of my position. Maybe I should make a small complaint to Hugh (his State Department liaison)'. That'd tweak him even more... to get a formal complaint about his behavior from SecState.


	11. Formerly 100 Days

[Although I relied heavily on the script of the show for the start of this chapter, it diverges from the original when Teal'c and Sam dive through the gate as it is struck by a meteor.]

[**Formerly, 100 Days**]

On the planet of Edora designated P5C 768, SG-1 and a local woman, Laira, are sitting underneath the stars, looking up at twin moons.

"Laira, when's the big show start?" ask Jack.

"Soon. Be patient."

"Oh, I'm patient. I'm nothing if not patient. When's it start?"

Looking at the rest of SG-1 "Is he always like this?"

"Quite frequently," replies Teal'c.

"Thank you Teal'c," Jack said.

"Laira, we haven't seen anything you could call fire rain these past few nights. How come you're sure it's gonna fall tonight?" Daniel asks.

"It begins this night each year," came Laira's answer.

"Whoa. The same night every year? That doesn't make sense. I mean, unless the planet's orbit travels through a debris field like an asteroid belt, in which case…" Sam trailed off.

"Please. Don't suck the fun out of this," Jack stated.

"Sorry, Sir."

"When I was a child, my father told me that the fire rain was the tears of our ancestors, longing to be reunited," Laira says as a meteor shoots across the sky.

"A falling star. That's uh, that's what we call fire rain where we come from. In our culture, you're supposed to make a wish," says Daniel.

"On Chulak, we call it tal'pak'rye," Teal'c informs them.

"Which means, uh…falling star," replies Daniel.

"What do you think, Jack? Was it worth the effort?" asks Laira.

"Oh yeah. I'm a huge fan of fireworks," O'Neill states as dozens more meteors start to streak across the night sky. One enters the atmosphere and burns up, while SG-1 watches in concern.

Turning, "Carter? How close was that?"

"Close, Sir."

"How big?" Daniel asks.

"Big." came the reply.

"Thought so."

"I was…rather concerned for a minute there, Sir." Sam states.

"I don't understand," says Laira.

"Laira," explains Carter. "That's what we call a near miss. If that meteor had struck the ground instead of bouncing off the atmosphere…"

O'Neill looks at Laira, "This…is an annual event?"

"Yes. Though it grows more spectacular every year. By tomorrow evening, the entire sky…" she stops speaking when she sees their worried looks. After a moment, "What's wrong?"

Looking at Colonel O'Neill, Carter says, "I'll make some more observations tonight, Sir."

"I'm gonna check the…geological record in the morning," states Daniel.

"I'll…make a wish." Jack says as meteors continue to shoot across the sky.

* * *

The next morning, Carter has her laptop out and is explaining the astronomical images on the screen to Laira.

"See this bright dot? It represents your world, Edora. Now it orbits your sun in a big circle like this and crosses through an asteroid belt up here at its widest point. Now as you pass through the millions of tiny rocks and particles, some of them burn up in Edora's atmosphere."

"As fire rain." states Laira.

"Exactly. The problem is, planet's orbit isn't uniform. So certain orbits in certain years must pass through a denser debris field. Can you ever remember the fire rain striking the ground?"

"Not in my lifetime. Nor in my father's. But there is a tale of the ancestors, that on the second day of the fire rain, there was a distant thunder, and the horizon burned as though the sun never set."

"How long ago was that?" Sam asks.

"Many, many years ago."

Looking up as Jack approaches. "Morning, campers. Who's going on Daniel's little geology field trip?"

"Garren?" Laira calls and a young man comes over.

"Garren can show you the way to the caves. He and a young girl go there from time to time, though I don't know why." she says embarrassing Garren.

"Mother."

"Fair day and be well," Laira says as Garren leaves with Daniel and Teal'c.

Turning to speak to Jack, "Sir, I'd like to go back to Earth and input the data I collected from last night's observations into the base's mainframe."

"Go ahead."

"Fair day, Laira." Carter says and gathers her things then leaves.

"Fair day." Laira replies.

To Jack, "I'm sure you want to discuss the treaty. Between our two worlds." Laira said.

"Sure. We could do that." he replies.

* * *

Inside one of the caves, Daniel is shaking a vial containing samples of rock, while Garren and a young woman watch.

"I figure the decay rate differential between the naquadah is about a hundred and fifty years, give or take, so…"

"What's naquadah?" Garren asks.

"A mineral substance." Teal'c replies.

"You see, the further down these striations we go the further back into Edora's past we travel." Daniel states as he runs his hand down the rock face.

"See," he continues. "These layers are different. They represent naquadah dust thrown up by impact events."

"Cool," says Garren. "Uh, J-Jack says that."

"Yes he does. I'm not really sure that uh, cool, applies to this. You see, something like this happened on my world millions of years ago and nearly wiped out all life." Daniel tells them.

"That's what's going to happen here?" questions the young woman.

"Well, we only know that it has happened, in varying degrees of destruction every hundred and fifty years or so." replies Daniel.

"And it appears that is precisely the amount of time since the last impact. I see no reason to withhold the truth from these people, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c states.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" asks Garren.

"No," replies Daniel. Both Garren and the young woman appear frightened now.

* * *

In the Control Room at the SGC, Captain Carter is explaining the situation to General Hammond: "According to the observations I made last night, the near miss we experienced was the just the first of hundreds of crash-sized asteroids directly in the path of Edora…P5C 768. The night sky is full of them.

"We can't evacuate an entire planet, Captain."

"As far as we know, these are the only descendants of a people brought to Edora by the Goa'uld thousands of years ago. There may only be a small number of strikes locally. If that's the case, we can send them home in a few days. If not, we'd be saving the last of a people, Sir." Carter tells him.

* * *

On Edora, O'Neill and Laira are out walking along the river. They cross a bridge and meet a man fishing.

"Haynan. This is Jack." Laira introduces them to each other.

"They say you've come through the stone ring. Hard thing to ask a man to believe," Haynan states.

"I know what you mean. Any luck?" Jack asks him about the fishing.

"There is nothing more than meets the eye here. Our fields, those few buildings…our children. What we have, we need." Haynan states.

"We're only interested in fair trade, Sir." Jack tells him. Haynan doesn't appear convinced and continues to fish. O'Neill and Laira move on.

"Many of my people are most curious to know what it is we have that you could possibly want." Laira says.

"Well, you remember how excited Carter got, the day we got here?" Jack asked.

"Something in our soil."

"That's a mineral called naquadah. We don't have it on Earth. It's very important to us."

"Why?"

"It's powerful."

"And in return for taking this naquadah from our soil?" she asks.

"There are a lot of things we could help you out with. Medicine, technology, education…we'd become friends." he tells her.

"We're already friends."

"Closer friends?" he asks causing her to laugh.

"My mother taught me to be wary of men wishing to be closer friends."

"Well, if you'd like, I'll negotiate this treaty with your mother. That way there'd be no conflict of interest…" He is cut off as meteors start to shoot across the sky.

"I've never seen the fire rain in the light of day." exclaims Laira.

Jack, using his radio: "Anybody else see that?"

Sam has just returned and is in the Star Gate clearing replies: "This is Carter, Sir. I did. I think it's just the beginning, Sir."

* * *

Inside the cave, Daniel picks up some broken pottery and dusts it off. "Look at this. It's a cooking utensil. Which probably means that at some point, a number of people spent time here."

"Perhaps this cave provided a means for a small number of Edorans to survive the last meteor bombardment." suggests Teal'c

"The ancestors." says Garren.

They then hear Jack calling over the radio. "Teal'c, Daniel. Back to the village, ASAP."

"Understood O'Neill." Teal'c replies.

* * *

SG-1 and the villagers are gathered in the village square. Colonel O'Neill addresses them: "Folks, we think the fire rain is going to start hitting the ground pretty soon. As a precaution, we'd like to take you all back to our planet until the threat is over."

"There is no threat!" Haynan shouts.

"If just one big meteor lands within a few miles of here, the resulting explosion could wipe out the entire village." Carter explains.

"Year after year the fire rain comes, goes and harms no one. Do you not see what they are doing? They want us gone, so they can claim our lands for themselves." Haynan says angrily.

"That's not true." Daniel states.

"If you go with them, you will never see your land again." Haynan claims.

"Oh for crying out loud…" Jack says. Looking at Haynan, "There's always one like you in a crowd. You wanna stay? Stay."

Laira addresses the villagers. "I have come to know these travelers. And though their world seems far, it is only a step away. I will take that step, in good faith. If you wish to follow, join us at the stone ring. And if you do not, may the ancestors protect you."

"You need only take what you can carry. There'll be plenty of food and water where we're going," Daniel tells the villagers.

Just then, a huge meteor shoots across the sky, leaving a burning trail and strikes a distant mountain making the ground shake.

"All right, folks, train's leaving! Let's move!" Jack shouts.

Inside Liara's home, she is quickly packing. Calling out, "Garren? Don't forget the prayer chain that your father gave you. Garren? She receives no answer and runs into his room, which is empty.

"Oh no!" she exclaims.

Liara runs to find SG-1. "Have you seen Garren?

"Daniel? Teal'c? Garren come back with you?" Jack asks.

"He should be here, O'Neill," replies Teal'c.

"The caves. We were talking about how previous generations survived. They must have gone back there." Daniel states.

"All right, you three go. Get these people out of here. We'll find the kids and catch up." Jack orders.

"Sir?" Sam questions.

"Go!" and he runs off with Laira in search of Garren.

Carter, Daniel and Teal'c return to the Star Gate and dial earth. On earth, the Star Gate activates. The control room Sergeant informs General Hammond "SG-1's code, Sir."

"Here they come, people," the General announces over the speaker to the Gate Room. To Doctor Frasier: "Doctor, stand by to receive refugees."

"Yes, Sir."

As O'Neill and Laira are running towards the caves, Daniel is standing before the open Stargate, helping the villagers through. All the while, meteors continue to fall.

"Don't be afraid," Daniel tries to calm the villagers. "The others are waiting for you on the other side."

In to her radio, Sam calls Jack. "Sir, this is Carter. We've begun the evacuation, what's your ETA?" There is no answer from O'Neill.

"Colonel! We're getting multiple strikes now! Please respond!" There is still no answer.

Looking at Daniel, "Nothing," she reports.

Teal'c helps an elderly couple towards the Stargate. "That is the last of them. The rest wish to remain behind." Teal'c says.

"How many?" asks Sam.

"Approximately one third of the village," responds Teal'c.

"What?!" Daniel says shocked that so few have gone through.

"Daniel, You go through to let the Edorans know that everything is all right. I'll be on your six."

Daniel goes through the Stargate as Carter tries again to raise Jack on the radio. "Colonel! Please respond!"

* * *

Inside the cave, Garren and the young woman from before are waiting as Laira and Jack enter.

"Garren! Naitha!" Laira cries seeing them.

"Mother! This is where the ancestors survived. We brought food and some water and…" Garren starts to explain.

"Garren, try this my way." Jack says calmly.

Suddenly, there is a impact above them and the cave starts to shake.

* * *

At the Stargate, meteors are continuing to rain down. "It's getting to dangerous, Teal'c." Carter states.

"I will remain until O'Neill returns." He replies.

"He can dial home when he gets here." Carter states.

Inside the Gate Room, the Edoran villagers are making their way down the Stargate ramp, while Daniel waits for the rest of SG-1. While on the planet, Sam and Teal'c spot a meteor headed straight for them and the Stargate. With no other options available to them, they run and dive through.

* * *

At the SGC, the wormhole begins to collapse. The Control Room sergeant announces, "We're losing wormhole stability."

Carter and Teal'c tumble through just as the wormhole collapses. Daniel and General Hammond are waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

Regaining her feet, Carter turns to General Hammond and tells him: "Colonel O'Neill went to help some villages. We waited until the last possible moment, Sir."

"I know you did. We almost lost you." he replies.

"General Hammond, I wish to return immediately with a search party." Teal'c states.

"You can't Teal'c. That last hit was right on top of the Gate, you'd be walking into a fire storm."

"I am willing to take that risk." Teal'c says stoically.

"I'm not willing to let you." General Hammond says.

"General, we can wait twenty four hours, and send a MALP through, Sir."

"Captain Carter's right. If it's safe by tomorrow, you'll all go." Hammond announces.

* * *

Two days after Sam and Teal'c had returned from Edora, Ambassador Calan returned from the diplomatic mission he had been on with SG-9. After getting the base gossip from the medical staff while he under went his post mission physical, he headed off to find the members of SG-1 and General Hammond.

After receiving an abbreviated briefing, he summarized: "So, Colonel O'Neill is presumed trapped, injured or killed on Edora - along with everyone else on the planet who may or may not have survived the meteor strikes. The Gate is presumed destroyed or buried. Is that correct?"

"That is correct Mr Ambassador." General Hammond replied.

Calan leaned back in his seat. His head bowed for a couple of minutes. Looking up, he had reached his decision. Reaching in to his pocket, he withdrew one of his 'buzzers' as everyone had come to call them. A device designed to prevent at eavesdropping or bugging, but leaving a buzz in your ears when it was on. Activating it, he looked at Hammond and what remained of SG-1.

"I knew it would eventually be necessary, but I had hoped it wouldn't happen for some time," he began. Seeing the confusion in their eyes, "I have a ship in orbit. We can take it. It will take a couple of days to get there, though."

"A couple of days?" Carter asks, her eyes wide with surprise. "The power alone required to generate that much thrust..."

"My ship is significantly fast. Leave it at that for now Sam," Calan replies looking at her.

"General, George. I've kept the ship a secret because I'm not willing to let the governments of earth know about it yet. Most of earth is not up to accepting something like this, and we all know it."

"I understand Calan. But, will you be able to do anything once you get there?"

"George, if the people are alive, I'll be able to do plenty. I can easily take SG-1, a medical team and an engineering team with me along with more than enough supplies. If that meets with your approval. If not, I'll go alone."

"Going alone won't be necessary. SG-1 you are with the Ambassador. I'll notify Doctor Frasier to organize a team. Captain Carter, if you would get an engineering team together?"

"Yes, Sir!" Carter replied smiling for the first time since this ordeal began.

Would another SG Team help?" he asked Calan.

"Not at this time. With the engineers, I'm sure he can unbury the Gate, then you can send through whatever else we may need," answered Calan.

"Daniel?" Calan spoke. "You've spent some time with the Edorans. Do you think there are one or two that could handle the revelation of space travel?"

"Um. Yes, I think so. Why? Do you want to take them along?"

"Yes, I'd like a couple of them along. First, the people on the planet will react better knowing we've brought some of their own back with us. Secondly, if it is like Captain Carter believes – and I don't doubt her at all, letting them see first hand the asteroid belt the planet has gone through might make it easier on them to consider moving to another planet."

"Sam, You said there were only a few hundred people on the planet?"

"Yes, Sir. I think the annual meteors and then the regular large meteor events have worked to keep the population significantly small.

"Then, I think it might be best for them to move. General, do you think you could find another planet that would be suitable for them while we are gone?"

"I'll see what we can find, Calan."

"Thank you. If everyone can be ready in two hours?" Calan asked.

With that, the meeting broke up. General Hammond sending SG-1 to get ready.

"George, a few minutes?"

They went in to the General's office. Calan still had the buzzer activated. Seeing Hammond reaching for the phone, he slipped his hand in his pocket and turned it off.

After Hammond was done with the call to medical, Calan once again turned the buzzer on. "George," he started. "I'm sorry to spring the ship on you like that. I know you know I'm not telling everyone everything. I just hope you can realize I'm not working against you, but with you. I just don't want to influence things to much or to quickly. This ship is only for emergencies. If earth gets to much technology to quickly, it's future could still well end up being destroyed."

"I understand Calan. Lord knows, I can just imagine what would happen if the SGC and everything were to become public knowledge overnight. Riots, looting, religious revolts."

"I thought you'd understand," Calan stated. "Well, I'd better get ready."

* * *

Two hours later, Calan, Sam, Teal'c and the other teams were assembled. Calan simply vanished, no flash of light, no transport rings. One moment he was there, the next he wasn't. Before anyone could react, the rest of the the teams and their equipment disappeared.

Everyone and everything reappeared moments later in the large cargo hold of his spaceship. Everyone looked around in awe. The Edorans, were a bit nervous.

"You can leave the equipment, supplies and packs here and come back later, after I've shown you around a bit." Calan announced. "If everyone will follow me? We'll go first to the bridge and then I'll show you around."

With that, he started towards what looked like a small room. The size of a large cargo elevator.

"Everyone wait here a moment. Captain Carter, please join me."

Sam entered the small room. Calan explained it was pretty much like an elevator. Only, it would take they to places on the ship vertically or horizontally. He then showed her what buttons to push to get to the command deck. Exiting the elevator, Calan split them in to two groups. One with him, the other with Sam.

Calan led his group in to the room and pressed the buttons activating it and the group disappeared.

The members of the second group looked on in surprise.

"Fancy elevator," Carter told them. "Every one in. Don't press anything! I only know which buttons will get us to where Calan went." she stated.

* * *

A short time later, everyone was gathered on the bridge, looking out on earth. Except for SG-1, none of the others had ever been in space. A truly amazing view.

"Okay, time to get moving," Calan stated. Activating several controls, the ship turned and began accelerating out of earth orbit. After a few seconds, everyone felt a slight vibration in the deck as the faster-than-light drive became active.

Calan then announced. "The ship is on autopilot. Let's see about your quarters for the next couple of days."

Leading them down the passage from the bridge, Calan pointed out his quarters. Then led them a few yards on down the corridor. "There are quarters on each side. Press the button on the left side of the door to open it. There are two beds per room. At the end of the corridor, turn right. The second door on the left is the lounge. If you turn left at the end of the corridor, the first door on the right in the kitchen and dining room."

"Any questions so far?" he asked.

"This is amazing!" Sam gasped.

"You can look around. If you should not enter an area, the door button won't work for you. If you get lost, in each hallway you'll find a panel like this one. Press the green button and that will connect the intercom. Just say my name and it will be routed to where ever I am." Calan told them. "So, pick out your quarters then we can look at the lounge and kitchen areas. I think our Edoran guests would prefer to room together?" he asked.

As they were still somewhat in shock from being on a ship in space, the Edorans simply nodded in agreement.

A short time later, they were all gathered in the lounge after seeing the kitchen/dining area. "The ship, for the most part flies itself, so most of the time you'll find me either here or in my quarters." Calan announced.

Pointing out the tablets that looked like they were from Star Trek that were sitting around the room, "These contain digital books and also a number of movies for entertainment." Calan showed them.

"For Captain Carter, Dr Jackson and the engineering teams, these terminals over here are accessible to you. No, you can not access any futuristic stuff. But anything that might have been available to you on earth is available here."

"Doctor Frasier, for your people, the terminals can also be accessed for any needed medical information. Again, anything that might have been available to you on earth."

"Now, I said anything that might have been available to you on earth. That includes 'lost' technology and medicines or treatments." he said smiling knowing Janet and Sam would understand the significance of that statement.

"Thank you, Ambassador," Janet said.

"AmbassadorCalan," Teal'c spoke. "Is there a physical fitness area available?"

"Yes, from this door, go down two more on your left and you will find a small gym, Teal'c."

Teal'c gave him a small head nod in appreciation.

"Well, for now we might as well all relax." Calan said. Walking over to a terminal and sitting down. Everyone else started to find a spot to relax or headed off to their quarters or to explore. Carter moved over to where Calan was and saw he was reading some sort of report.

"Working, Sir?"

"Just catching up. I come up here about every three months and catch up on various reports. Right now, these are the ship status reports the computer generates. Routine tests to ensure full functionality."

Everyone settled in to a routine of either reading and relaxing in the lounge or using the gym. While they were stuck eating MREs, Calan had a stock of real coffee, soft drinks and beer. The time went quickly and soon they were approaching Edora.

* * *

Calan using the paging system asked for every to come to the bridge.

Once everyone was gathered, he asked the Edorans to step to the front where they had the best view. "We just dropped out of FLT and are approaching Edora. For our guests, you can still see the path that your planet just made as it passed through the asteroid belt."

The path was very evident, like a line drawn through the asteroids belt. Only, the line was now devoid of any asteroids. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"I know that Sam has explained to you the movement of planets through space. You can see where that path has been cleared, but if you look to the left a little, you can still see the evident of previous crossings of the asteroids. And to the right, what you can expect to encounter in the future."

The Edorans and everyone else could see the very wide and cluttered asteroid belt that would be passed through in the future.

"I am showing you this to hopefully convince you that it would be safer for you to relocate to another planet. General Hammond is working on a list of what may be suitable for you. Some of them might be inhabited already so it wouldn't be like starting all over again."

"And if we chose to stay?" one asked.

"Then we will not interfere in your decision... you will be permitted to stay. We are not going to force you to move. But, it would not be in your best interest to stay." Calan said.

Just then, the computer chimed. Looking at the display, Calan shook his head. "There are survivors, but not many. Let us go down and see what we can do."

* * *

The Edorans on Calan's ship are reuniting with their people, while SG-1 stand close by.

Later after Jack had told them what had happened over the past few days and found out how they came to be 'rescued'. "So," Jack starts. "Got a big honking space ship do ya?"

"Yep." Calan states. "Just the ticket for this situation. Just don't go blabbing about it!"

"Any big honking space guns? Something we could borrow maybe?" Jack asked with a grin.

Calan simply shook his head.

"Oh, well. You aren't so bad a guy." Jack replies. "Even without a space gun."

After getting the Stargate dug out and set up again, the Edorans that had taken refuge on earth returned. After much discussion, and having the fact of the asteroid belt explained to them along with pictures Calan had made as they approached the planet, they decided to accept the SGC's offer to help them relocate.

Haynan had been one of the few survivors. And of course, he was still a pain in the rear. Still trying to argue that they just wanted to steal their land. After a brief demonstration by Calan that if they wanted to just take it they could, he finally started to see the light. Of course, transporting someone to the other side of the planet in the blink of the eye did wonders on that account.

Now, to find them a new home, acceptable to all.


	12. Thor's Chariot

**[**This follows immediately on the heels of (Formerly) 100 Days**]**

**"THOR'S CHARIOT"**

After reviewing their list of planets which would be compatible with the Edorans. SG Teams made a number of trips scouting planets that might be available and acceptable to them and any other inhabitants. As most of the planets under consideration were populated, Ambassador Calan had been going with the SG Team assigned for any negotiation that might be needed.

The planets visited so far had been either impractical for the Edorans to relocate to, or the native residents of the planet were against it. P3X-974, Cimmeria, was different. They had been in contact with Cimmeria only a few weeks previous to the Edora events. Maintaining ties with the planet was really paying off in this venture.

After an initial visit to Cimmeria by the Edorans, both sides had readily agreed to the relocation plan. There were sufficient resources to support the added population and they were on near equal ground when it came to technology.

Today was to be the formal ceremony for the agreement. Inside the SGC, Calan and SG-1 were once against gathered to make the trip to the Edora and then to Cimmeria.

"I see you have your sword again," Jack kidded Calan.

"Just the most visible of my symbols of office as Ambassador," Calan replied. "This is a formal visit, you know."

"Yeah, but still. It just looks... I don't know. Wrong." Jack replied with a grin. "You represent Bahrain, a Middle Eastern country, but carry a Japanese Sword."

"Yes, well..." Calan answered.

"Its a Shinogi-Zukuri Katana Jack," Daniels tells him again. "Japan is one of the countries Calan represents and Bahrain is in southwest Asia. Not that big a stretch, really."

"And a 'Shine 'O Suzuki' is what Daniel? A Japanese sword." Jack replied butchering the name of the sword – as usual.

The SGC had become somewhat used to Calan carrying the sword when going off world. When he had first appeared at the Gate to go through carrying it, he'd had to explain that while it might not seem a practical item to take with him, it was a 'symbol of office' as an Ambassador – showing the other 'symbols of office' which were on his 'uniform' depicting other countries he represented.

His uniform also raised a few eyebrows. Looking more like he was going on safari, wearing either tan or green khakis, matching shirt and vest with an Indiana Jones style hat. But, it was practical and had a decided effect of how the people on other planets viewed him. Identifying him separately from the 'warrior' types of the SG teams.

The only 'weapon' he carried was a zat'nik'tel. They had grudgingly accepted his argument against him carrying the same weaponry as the SG teams. By only having the zat and sword, this would also put most peoples more at ease when they met.

It wasn't until Jack and the rest of SG-1, along with a few other SGC personnel, observed Calan and Teal'c sparing in the gym that they understood his sword really was a weapon. That he knew how defend himself and to use the sword well.

* * *

[**One week earlier**]

Sam and Jack had just come in to the gym searching for Teal'c when they'd observed Calan take Teal'c down using the training staffs.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Jack said softly to Sam as Teal'c got up and the sparing continued.

Teal'c had hit the mat twice more before he was able to get Calan's staff away from him and then only by using an overly powerful swing of his own staff (which sent Calan's flying across the gym). As Teal'c continued the movement and his staff now arched toward Calan, the sword from the scabbard on Calan's back seemed to leap into his hand. In one swift flowing move Teal'c's staff was now two pieces.

Teal'c looked at the short piece of the staff he still held and then standing straight, his head bent forward in acknowledgement that Calan had won the match – again.

Clapping, Jack walked over. "Very impressive, Calan. But now I know where the gym's supply budget is going."

"O'Neill, Ambassador Calan was instructing me in his style of fighting. Most impressive," Teal'c beamed.

"You are doing better Teal'c. Don't forget I've had a long time to practice. Next week I'll have the practice katanas so you can start learning that style of fighting."

"Style?" Jack asked.

"It isn't just swinging the blade around Jack," Calan said with a smile. "You gotta look good doing it, too," he joked.

"May I," asked Sam and pointing at the sword.

"Yes, careful of the blade. It is razor sharp."

"Holy Hanna!" Carter exclaimed as Calan placed it in her hand. "It's so light."

"Light enough to be able to practice for hours on end," Calan stated as Sam look at the beautiful construction and artistry of the sword. The blade highly polished and intricately etched. The grip well worn showing years of use.

* * *

**[Present]**

As soon as they stepped through the Gate on Cimmeria from Edora they all knew something was wrong. Even the Edorans.

Several Jaffa and Cimmerians lay dead around the Stargate. Somehow the Goa'uld had discovered it was no longer protected by Thor's Hammer. To the side, standing up among the brush SG-1 saw Gairwyn.

"The Etins have come. We were about to dial earth when the Chappa'ai activated," Gairwyn said."You must help us."

"We will," states Jack. "Damn, damn, damn!"

"What?" Calan asks.

"It's all our fault. We broke 'Thor's Hammer' in order to save Teal'c. And now..."

Turning, Calan orders everyone away from the Stargate. "Take cover in case more Jaffa arrive," he tells Jack.

Turning to the dialing devise, he quickly dials an address. As soon as the wormhole was formed, Calan drew his sword and pointed it at the Gate. A white light shot out from the sword and entered the event horizon. As soon as it went through, the Gate shut down.

As Calan turned, several Jaffa ran in to the clearing. Aiming their staff weapons at him, they ordered Calan to drop his weapon. "No," he replied.

Before SG-1 could react, the Jaffa fired on Calan. They all saw the impact – but nothing happened. Calan, sword in hand attacked. In a matter of seconds, the Jaffa lay dead, their heads separated from their bodies.

"Holy Hanna!" Carter exclaimed.

"Calan is indeed skilled with his sword," stated Teal'c.

Jack and the rest of SG-1 rushed over to Calan. "Are you alright."

"I am fine," replied Calan as he wiped the blade off. The Gate again became active. "Go, wait in cover," Calan said.

After a minute, the Gate opened once again and a light much like the one that had come from Calan's sword emerged. Raising his sword, the light touched it and an image was projected.

"I have received your message," it announced. "We will be there shortly. I and my forces are about four earth hours from your position."

Nodding, Calan walked over to SG-1, Gairwyn and the Edorans. "We have about four hours until the Goa'uld will no longer be interested in this place," he states.

"What?" Daniel asks.

"I put in a call to someone. She will be here in about four hours."

"She?" Jack asked. "And what exactly will she be doing?"

"Striking fear in the Goa'uld," Calan replies simply.

"Who is this friend?" asks Sam.

"Shol'val'a," Calan simply stated.

Teal'c looked at Calan, placing a hand over his pouch. "The Shol'val'a, here?" he exclaimed.

"Yes. Come, we have much to do in the mean time."

"What happened? Sam asks Gairwyn.

"We thought it was Ragnorok."

"That's the Norse God of Armageddon. The end of the world," says Daniel.

Gairwyn continues, "There was fire in the heavens. Five or six bursts in the sky in a straight line. But no sound. Then we heard an evil thunder and a great metal point came through the clouds."

"A Goa'uld Ha'tak, a pyramid ship," states Teal'c.

"Kendra knew it was the Etins, even before the burning and the killing started. Our village is gone and most of our farms."

"You said Kendra knew we'd come. How?" asked Daniel.

"She gave me a box. She told me to fly it through the portal. She said you'd know what it meant. I was about to dial your planet to send it through when you came. The cost was great," Gairwyn says looking around.

"The men who died here?" asks Sam softly.

"My husband and his brothers."

"I'm sorry," says Sam as staff blasts hit nearby.

"All right...get under cover. Teal'c!" calls Jack. "Let's go!"

Jack and Teal'c lay down cover fire as everybody runs for it. Finally clear of the Jaffa, "Agh! Everybody all right?" Jack questions.

"Yeah," replies Sam.

"All right, where to?" Jack asks.

"Well, as a former Goa'uld host, Kendra would probably be a help. Can you take us to her?"asks Daniel.

"This way," Gairwyn says and leads them off.

* * *

Arriving at fresh graves, Gairwyn says "Kendra is dead."

"Kendra and her family reside here. Hopefully, she is now with Thor. My dearest friend. Kendra used her knowledge only to heal, and this was her reward. They've already killed over half of our people. It's customary to leave a person's favorite items outside their grave to take with them on their journey to Thor. These items are of no use now to any of us. They belong with Kendra."

There is a ribbon device and a healing devise. Sam picks up the ribbon device. "Sam?" says Daniel as the ribbon device begins to glow.

"You possess the power!" Gairwyn exclaims.

"What?" asks Sam.

"Well, that would make sense, wouldn't it?" asks Daniel.

"All humans have the power to some extent," says Calan. "It is just a matter of how strong that power is. The Goa'uld have it because they use the hand devices as a focal point... an amplifier and the naquadah. The naquadah in your blood also increases the power."

"Are you ready to move out of here?" Jack asks coming over.

"Uh, little discovery here. Sam seems to have the ability to use Goa'uld technology," states Daniel.

"Really? Let's see," says Jack.

"Well, it seems to have a mind of its own sir," Sam states.

"I can teach you later, if you want, Sam," Calan states. "But, Jack's right. We need to move."

"Let me show you where my people hide," Gairwyn says.

* * *

She takes them to a large cave, where her people are hiding.

"Halt!" orders Olaf.

"Olaf, these are friends. They came to us through the ring," states Gairwyn.

"These are the dogs of Midgard. Thor has abandoned us to the Etins because of them, because they destroyed Thor's hammer! It is these that have brought this down on us!" argues Olaf.

"And it is these who can save us! With their help, we can still summon the power of Thor," Gairwyn replies.

"Don't you understand, woman? Thor has abandoned us because of their evil," states Olaf.

"I know of the one you call Thor," states Calan. "He would not abandon a people because of something others did. He most likely is not aware of what has happened here."

"And, Calan here has already called someone for help. Isn't that right, Calan," Jack states.

"This is truth, Olaf," says Gairwyn. "I was there when it happened. He sent the light through the ring. In a few minutes the ring opened again and the light returned to him," Olaf stared at Calan.

"Truth?"

"Truth, Olaf. Help will arrive soon. But it would be best if we contact Thor also," Calan states.

"If only we could gain access to the Hall of Thor's Might. I know he would help us," states Gairwyn.

"What is the Hall of Thor's Might?" asks Daniel.

"The ancient tales tell of a hall in which Thor placed all of his powers to help us, to defend us," says Gairwyn.

"That may signify some sort of Asgard weapon, or weapons," states Daniel.

"You think they kept weapons hidden here somewhere?" asks Sam.

"Where is this Hall of Thor's Might?" asks Daniel.

* * *

As Sam and Daniel go with Gairwyn to find the Hall of Thor's Might; Jack, Teal'c, Calan and Olaf go off to reconnoiter the Goa'uld.

"There!" points Olaf.

In the distance they see three pyramids being built. A Ha'tak is seen having landed in front of the pyramids.

"Now, you wait here," Jack orders Olaf.

"All right," responds Olaf.

Spying on the Jaffa, "What's with the heads? They look like those guys who used to be with Ra back on Abydos," says Jack.

"They are Horus. They guard the family of Ra. These probably guard the Goa'uld Heru'ur," replies Teal'c.

"And he'd be Ra's what? Cousin? Uncle? What?"

"He is the son of Ra and of Hathor," answers Teal'c.

"Nice pedigree," snipes Jack.

"He's a very powerful System Lord. Much feared, even among the Goa'uld. He is a conqueror. He eliminates all who dare tread in his shadow, including other Goa'uld," states Teal'c.

They turn and find that Olaf has been captured and Heru'ur is there.

"Kneel before your God!" orders Heru'ur.

"God is Thor! He taught us to stand as equals!" responds Olaf.

Olaf is knocked to his knees by a guard.

"Your god cannot help you now. Only I can. Strangers came through the device you call the Ring. Who are they? Answer! Answer!" commands Heru'ur.

"Thor taught us to have no fear of death," states Olaf.

"And what did he teach you about pain?" Heru'ur says menacingly showing his hand device and using it on Olaf.

"No! Aaargh."

Jack and Teal'c swing into action and take out the Jaffa. Heru'ur has a shield and escapes them. Jack and Calan grab Olaf and leave. With Teal'c taking a long look at the Goa'uld.

"Place heavy guard at the Chappa'ai! Find them!" orders a furious Heru'ur.

* * *

Back at the caves, "What was that Calan!? You couldn't do anything but shoot your zat?" demands Jack. "I thought you could kill Goa'ulds."

"It isn't time for me yet Jack. I'd have done more if needed. But if Heru'ur discovers that I'm here before Shol'val'a arrives... well you'd have every Jaffa Heru'ur has chasing us. Or, worse, he'd just bombard the planet from space whether I'm here or not."

Jack calls Daniel and Sam on the radio to get an update from them.

"What happened? Did you run into Apophis?" asks Daniel

"Not exactly," replies Jack.

"It was the Goa'uld called Heru'ur," states Teal'c.

"Your kidding," says Daniel.

"Friend of yours?" asks Jack.

"Horus the Elder, ancient Egyptian god. Pretty mean one, especially considering the fact that his parents were Ra and Hathor..."

"We know," says Jack.

"So, did you find anything we can use?" asks Sam.

"Well, the good news is, with enough artillery, we could blow those pyramids to high hell," states Jack.

"And the bad news?" questions Daniel.

"The Stargate is now heavily guarded. The Goa'uld are aware of our existence here," states Teal'c.

"Which means we can't evacuate the Cimmerians," Sam puts in.

"Yeah, keep working on finding that hallway," Jack states.

* * *

Finally after some time, Daniel and Sam manage to enter the Hall of Thor's Might.

A hologram appears. "I am Thor. You are brave to come before me."

"O mighty Thor, we need your help," says Gairwyn.

"However, only the worthy may witness Thor's might," the hologram states.

"Do you not think me worthy?" asks Gairwyn.

The hologram disappears.

"Why has he forsaken me?" cries Gairwyn.

"It's just a holographic recording," states Sam.

"It's being projected through that hole in the ceiling."

"Oh, yeah, if you say so," states Daniel.

"So, what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe somehow we have to prove that we're worthy before he'll trust us with his might," says Daniel.

"Which you still think is a weapon," replies Sam.

"I'm hoping so, at this point."

"How can we prove our worth?" asks Gairwyn.

"Well, given that the rest of the room is empty, I assume it has something to do with this stone," answers ground begins to shake.

"Thor is preparing to strike us down!" exclaims Gairwyn.

"No, no he's not! He's hot a wrathful god," Daniel explains.

"Then what is he doing?" asks Sam.

The floor falls away, leaving only a beam in the middle.

"Oh, this is definitely a test," states Daniel.

"So, we're supposed to go across this?" asks Sam.

"Yeah. I don't suppose this is the best time to bring up my problem with heights," replies Daniel.

"We had to cross a beam way worse in basic training," states Sam.

"Please, be my guest," replies Daniel.

"Of course, we had a net," she says as she crosses over.

"Okay. Come on. Come on."

Gairwyn is next. Half way over it begins to shake and she freezes with fear.

"Oh!" she exclaims.

"Gairwyn! Just slide across. You can do it," Sam encourages her.

"Thor shook the beam! He wants me dead!" exclaims Gairwyn.

"No, he doesn't!"

"It's Okay. Just stay there. I'll come and get you," states Sam.

"No, I'll do it. You're already across," Daniel points out as he slowly makes his way to Gairwyn.

"I'm right behind you now. Almost there,now, what we're gonna do here, you're gonna give me your hand. I'm gonna help you get you back on track, and then we're gonna finish this thing together. Okay?" Daniel tells Gairwyn.

The beam suddenly falls, taking Daniel and Gairwyn with it. We see that they didn't fall far and they are fine on the floor.

"Are you guys Okay?" they nod. "Okay, so what was that all about?" Sam asks.

Thor's hologram appears. "You have shown true selflessness and bravery. Willingness to sacrifice oneself to save another is honorable trait. I salute you," The hologram vanishes.

"How did he know what we did?" asks Daniel.

"There must be some sort of advanced sensors in here. So,now what?" asks Sam.

They go to another room where there are runes and symbols on the walls. "Now we try to solve the riddle of the runes." states Daniel.

"Daniel, we don't have time for this," Sam tells them.

"Well, the faster we solve the riddles, the faster we get whatever Thor's might is," replies Daniel.

"Riddles. Okay."

"Is Thor testing us?" asks Gairwyn.

"I figure it is some sort of safeguard. He wants to be sure that whoever finds the weapons is smart enough to understand the technology and use it wisely. Its like he wants to be sure his children have grown up enough before he hands them the keys to the armory. Which, might not have been a bad idea if we'd done the same thing on Earth," Daniel states.

"Well, it doesn't make any sense that he would waste this kind of time when the planet's under attack," states Sam.

"Remember, he thinks this is a protected planet, that his anti-Goa'uld devices are infallible. I mean, he couldn't know there would be any hurry to find whatever Thor's might is," replies Daniel.

"Well, there is a hurry. Can you solve this?"

"Uh,Okay. Um, they aren't letters, or words. Originally, runes were ideographic."

"So each rune stands for an idea," says Sam.

"Right. Now, the first one is associated with Thor's protective power."

"Well, that could mean anything. It could be the Goa'uld detector they had at the gate or-or even the hammer device."

"This last one represents a wagon, but it was also called Thor's chariot. Now, that could be a spaceship," states Daniel

"Great. What about the middle two?"

"One is a dice cup, or fate. The other is a horse or movement." Daniel finds some more symbols. A triangle, a pentagon, a circle and a square.

"I've never seen simple geometric shapes in any runes. I have no idea what these are about," states Daniel

"Well, if we don't come up with an answer soon, we're gonna have to find a way outta here. The colonel will need our help."

"Daniel... could the answer be here?" asks Gairwyn.

"No. Those aren't runes. They're pictographs... Oh, okay. One wall has runes, one has pictographs, and one has simple geometric shapes. I have no idea what he wants us to do," states Daniel

The hologram appears: "There is no shame. Perhaps in more time you will have come of age."

"Excuse me. Could you just, please just one second!" Daniel exclaims. The hologram freezes.

"Okay. Norse runes were ideas, but in later years they became letters. But they were also numbers, three...fourteen...fifteen... nine. It's no use. It-it-it-it's... It-it doesn't mean anything." Daniel says.

"Yes, it does. 3.14159. It's pi!" exclaims Sam.

"It's pi?" asks Daniel

"Pi!" Sam enthuses.

"It's pi?! Is that what you wanted us to figure out? Right, the word 'Pi' is an Earth term. We have to depict it somehow on the geometric shapes," he states as he goes to the circle.

"This has to be it," states Sam.

"The inside of the circle is soft like sand," Daniel tells her.

"Pi is the formula for finding the circumference of a circle by measuring the radius," states Sam.

"The radius! That's it!" he states as he traces his finger around the outer edge.

The real Thor appears.

"Oh, my God," exclaims Daniel.

"I am the one whom you know as Thor."

"Daniel, this is uncanny. It looks just like the descriptions of the Roswell Greys back home!"

"I guess there's some truth to those stories after all."

"You think the Asgards may have visited Earth?" she asks.

"Why not?"

"I am the supreme commander of the Asgard fleet," states Thor.

"How can this be?" asks Gairwyn.

"In the ten span since I created this world, you are the first to reach this level of contact. You have finally grown wise enough to see me in my true form."

"These are the wise ones. I would never have come this far without their help."

"Gairwyn, it's a hologram. It was probably recorded a thousand years ago. It can't hear you."

"On the contrary. My image is a living transmission. I am communicating to you from my quarters aboard the Asgard ship Biliskner."

"You mean you're the real Thor? This is great. We need your help. The Goa'uld are here," Daniel tells him.

"Impossible. Cimmeria is a safe world."

"Yeah, we sorta messed that up."

"Oh, Daniel, careful."

"If we want them to be our friends, we have to show them they can trust us," he says to Sam.

To Thor, "You see we-we came here a year ago to meet you and your people, to make an alliance against the Goa'uld. One of our party, a Jaffa, was trapped in your labyrinth."

"The Jaffa serve the Goa'uld."

"This one does not," Gairwyn states. "He stands with them, and now with us, to fight the Etins."

"You see, so, we had no choice but to destroy the hammer to free our friend," explains Daniel.

"And by doing so, you have opened Cimmeria to attack by the Goa'uld."

"Yeah, apparently," responds Daniel. "So, if you have any weapons that might be of help, we would really like to set things straight."

"Weapons?" asks Thor with confusion.

"Isn't that what all those tests were here to protect?"

"The tests were designed to tell us when the Cimmerians would be advanced enough to see us as we really are. We did not anticipate outside interference."

"Well, you see, we don't, we didn't mean to interfere. No, wait!" exclaims Daniel as he and Sam are beamed back in to the forest.

* * *

"Where's Gairwyn?"

"Good question," Sam replies.

At the same time that Daniel and Sam are beamed back to the forest, the Stargate opens up and a woman steps through.

The Jaffa guarding the gate see her. Tall, with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. They raise their staffs to fire at her but are already too late. They die as wave of energy comes from her hand.

Walking forward, she is followed by quickly by many warriors. Stepping to the side as her warriors stream through the open Stargate.

At the same time, four additional gates appear on the planet. Beamed in from ships in space. At first glance they are obviously not a normal Stargate. They are not round, nearly twice was wide as they are tall. They are placed in a pattern encircling the Goa'uld and begin activating. These Gates do not need to spin to operate.

Before the Goa'uld can react, several Ha'tak appear above the Goa'uld mother ship. Blocking it so that it can not take off.

The woman sends a message to Calan. "We are here!" as thousands of warriors pour through the gates. Each of the new gates is open now and warriors pass through ten abreast. Before the gates would close there would be nearly 80,000 warriors in place.

Carter and Daniel saw one of the 'new' gates open and saw the warriors pouring forth. Any resistance from Heru'ur's Jaffa is squashed as these new Jaffa head towards the Ha'tak and pyramids. Using their radios, Sam and Daniel find out where Jack and Teal'c are and head there.

* * *

In the Cave, Calan stands up suddenly. Drawing his sword and holding it out in front of him. Jack and Teal'c were standing next to him and saw the light when it touched the sword.

"She is here," Calan stated."Help has arrived."

Raising his eyebrows, Jack looked at him. "How much help?"

"See for yourself," Calan gestured for them to follow him to the cave opening.

Down below they could see the additional gates and the warriors coming out of them. The Ha'taks hanging over the Goa'uld mother ship.

"Holy crap!" Jack exclaimed. At the same time his radio came to life. Sam and Daniel were calling. Jack told them to get to the cave ASAP.

"I have heard stories and myths of this occurring," states Teal'c. "But I never thought to see it."

"Man, now that's what I call back up!" exclaimed Jack. "They're gonna murder them. The Goa'uld don't have a chance!"

The Cimmerians and Edorans that were there in the cave with them had come out hearing the loud and excited talking. Suddenly they were all out there yelling and cheering.

"The Goa'uld, they will all be destroyed?" asked one old Cimmerian man.

"Yes, the Goa'uld will be. If at all possible, the people will not. The Jaffa will be taken away and freed from their slavery. Their symbiote removed and their health restored," stated Calan.

Very quickly, the warriors were formed up. Rank upon rank in a spoke pattern around the Goa'uld. Then came the announcement. All could hear it. It was broadcast on every frequency if you had a radio. If you were at a devise with visual capability you would also see it. In the fields as well. High above could be seen large projection devises.

One voice spoke out calmly, but with great authority. Only three words: 'I am Shol'val'a!'

Then, you could hear – the troops chanting. "Shol'va! Shol'va! Shol'va!" over and over.

"This is the great moment," Teal'c stated proudly to Jack.

* * *

Raising her hand, silence was immediate.

"The Goa'uld Heru'ur is here on this planet with his Jaffa. I am Shol'val'a and claim right to cleansing the way."

Pausing for that statement to sink in, she continues: "I speak now to all Jaffa. Your slave master has brought death down on you. Even now he trembles in his throne room by my very presence. We are not here to kill Jaffa, but to free you from slavery. Search your minds, you know I speak the truth. You've heard the stories. We can free all of you and your families. Remove your symbiote and heal you.

"All of these warriors before you are former Jaffa. And they are but a _small_ fraction of the warriors that fight with me. They are _Free Jaffa_ and choose to fight to free others from the evil Goa'uld."

"The Asgard are in the skies above, waiting. I was called on to defend this planet as were they. I seek to free you. However, by bringing you here, your slave master Heru'ur broke the protected planets treaty with the Asgard and forfeited your lives to the Asgard. I give you the choice to live, where Heru'ur brings you only death by the Asgard for his greed and ambition."

"Lay down your weapons and you will not be harmed by us. Fight us and you will perish." Shol'val'a finished.

Only a few seconds later SG-1, on the hill of the cave, saw death gliders come out of the Goa'uld's mother ship flying at the warriors on the ground.

The warriors held fast, and then, something none of SG-1 had ever seen before. As one, each 'spoke' of the warriors aimed their staff weapons at a glider. And as one they fired. The gliders were vaporised from the massed fire power.

Then they heard: "Heru'ur, I challenge your claim of deity. You are no god. Face me alone with the weapon of your choice. I will stand alone and unarmed. If you can kill me, you can live."

Shol'val'a was seen walking in to a clearing alone. Undoing a clasp, her clothing falling to the ground. "I stand here unarmed. Without any weapon, device or even cloth to protect me. I challenge you to personal battle!"

Inside Heru'ur's ship, the Goa'uld was livid. This Bitch! This female! And now, taunting him. He knew if he did not accept the challenge he would lose all of his power. He'd have to kill every last person and Jaffa here and in orbit, and still the System Lords would probably hear of it. So be it then, I'll enjoy killing this... this whore!

* * *

Appearing at the edge of the clearing Heru'ur held a knife in his hand. Shol'val'a smiled. She had known her challenge would have to be answered. His pride and arrogance would force him to battle her. Good, that would make it much easier to free the Jaffa when they had no master.

Heru'ur approached her, yet she did not move. His knife in hand, he raised it to attack her, the poison on the blade would act instantaneously. She simply held her hands to her side, palms toward him and he froze, unable to move.

"You can all see," she states softly as she walks toward him. "I stand here without weapon in my hand, and yet I have already beaten the Goa'uld within." She tosses the knife aside.

Stepping up to Heru'ur, she holds out her hand and they all hear her command the Goa'uld within. "Come to me Goa'uld. Come to me." And the Goa'uld emerges from the mouth of the host and jumps in to her hand. Gripping the Goa'uld, she touches the forehead of the host, a glow from her hand healing him. He stands there confused looking around as two warriors run up and gently escort him off. His nightmare has finally ended.

Looking up, "I hold in my hand the Goa'uld which called itself Heru'ur. You saw how I commanded it to come, and it did. I have freed and healed the host. If this Goa'uld was a god, would I not lay here dead? And yet, I am no more god than this is," she states holding the Goa'uld high above her.

"Now it is time for the Goa'uld to die. Never again to bring harm to anyone." With her hand still held high, everyone saw the Goa'uld suddenly shrivel and turn to dust. "What say you Jaffa? Freedom or death?" she asks loudly and then walks to her clothes.

The effect was immediate. The Jaffa of Heru'ur lay down their weapons. The warriors spread out amongst the pyramids, ships and village and started escorting them to gathering areas. Seeing to any injured, providing food and drink while talking with them. Yet other warriors sought out the Cimmerians. Giving them medical treatment, food and warmth.

* * *

Shol'val'a has her First Prime seek out Calan and he and SG-1 were brought to her.

"Shol'val'a," her First Prime spoke. "There is a Jaffa with 'The Calan'. He is the Shol'va known as Teal'c of Chulak."

"I have already dealt with his symbiote," she informs him.

As Calan and the others approach Shol'val'a, there is a sudden flash of light and Gairwyn appears.

"Gairwyn!" Daniel exclaims. "We were worried."

"I was not in any danger. The great Thor took me to his sky ship where I watched the events as they happened. Our planet is free once again thanks to you and your friends."

Turning to Shol'val'a, "Thor accepts your results and thanks you for your intervention." Shol'val'a bows her head at Gairwyn in acknowledgement.

Turning to SG-1, "And Thor is repairing the 'Hammer' but this one will welcome the one called Teal'c, and those of the Companions." she said smiling.

Seeing Calan, Shol'val'a walks to him and gives him a warm hug. "Hello brother."

"I see you are doing well," Calan tells her.

Turning, "You remember the Tau'ri you rescued. This is Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Doctor Jackson – you'll like him a lot - he's an archaeologist, and Teal'c of Chulak."

"I am most honored Shol'val'a." announces Teal'c.

"It is we who are honored Teal'c. You made the hard choice to become Shol'va on your own. With the knowledge that you would be made an outcast and called traitor. Yet, even my warriors have heard of you and your exploits with the Tau'ri in fighting the Goa'uld."

"Thank you." Teal'c bows his head to her, lower than anyone has ever seen.

"Teal'c, when you lay dying on the planet where I found you and your friends, I replaced the Goa'uld symbiote with a Companion in order to heal you. It was a new and vibrant hatchling. The Companions are very different from the Goa'uld. The one you carry will give its life for you."

"I had thought I felt a difference," Teal'c said.

"Now that you have fully healed, I give you this option: would you have me cleanse you of your symbiote?" Shol'val'a asks.

"I am weak to say, that I still need the strength and healing that it provides in order to win this fight with the Goa'uld." Teal'c replies.

"It is not weakness to seek advantage Teal'c. Only a fool would not seek an advantage in combat. You are unique in allying and living with the Tau'ri, I only offer this as an option for you. Know that in the end, you and all Jaffa will be completely freed of the evil Goa'uld. Our paths will cross again. When they do, I will cleanse you if you desire."

"The Companions?" asks Daniel.

"Yes, a branch of the Goa'uld that are true symbiotes. They do not desire to control the host at all. Only to provide long life, health and share in their experiences. Companionship."

* * *

Although the Goa'uld had already caused much destruction in the short time they were on the planet, with the help of Shol'val'a and her Free Jaffa they made quick work of rebuilding the Cimmerian's homes and providing for their needs through the next harvest season.

In only a day, all the Goa'uld symbiotes had been removed and the Jaffa healed. Shol'val'a left a work force of several hundred on the planet to assist for when the Edorans arrived. With the great loss of lives between the two planets peoples, each was even more desirable of joining with the other. Within a month the Edorans would be resettled, homes had been built and crops planted.

"Where has Shol'val'a gone now?" Daniel asked as they prepared to go through the Stargate and return home.

"Why, to free the home world of Heru'ur's Jaffa," Calan replied. "What is freedom if your family remains a slave?"

"But won't they remain in danger? Other Goa'uld will know of Heru'ur's demise and may try and grab his Jaffa," states Sam.

"No, she will relocate them to a safe planet as she has thousands of others." With that he steps through the Gate.

Since earth could accurately predict the asteroid events on Edora and still provide for safe mining of the planet, the SGC still made the fair trade agreement with the combined peoples of the two planets. Ensuring a supply of naquadah for earth and the benefits to the Edorans and Cimmerians without restricting the Edorans from returning to their home world to visit anytime they desired.


	13. Admin Chiefs

[**Warning "F" bombs** – cussing like a sailor. Oh, yeah... It is a sailor and Jack cussing.]

Major Alkoff found herself once again tracking down Colonel O'Neill. If it wasn't one Team Leader it was another. Of course he usually wasn't all that hard to find. Captain Carter's lab? Nope, empty. Dr Jackson's office? No, empty too. Teal'c quarters, uh no. Infirmary? That'd just be a waste of time, none of them were injured. Don't even bother going to his office.

No, she found him once again in the commissary. No surprise that the other members of SG-1 were with him gathered around a table enjoying coffee.

"Good afternoon," she stated as she walked up to them.

"Hi, Michelle," Daniel stated brightly. She always had time to help him wade through the military paperwork jungle when he needed something. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you Daniel."

"Good afternoon, Major," Sam greeted her.

"Major," Jack acknowledged.

"Captain, Colonel."

"MajorAlkoff it is good to see you," stated Teal'c.

"Thank you, Teal'c."

Turning slightly, "Colonel O'Neill, I really need your after-action report for Edora so I can get it submitted to the General."

"Um, yeah. I was just working on that."

"O'Neill, I do not recall you having done so since our return from Cimmeria." states Teal'c.

"In my head, Teal'c. I was getting it all straight before I put it down on paper." Jack answered. "You'll have it tomorrow morning, I promise."

"Thank you, Sir. I also need the one for Cimmeria," Michelle stated since it had come up. Hopeful he might have started on it.

"Um, yeah. I'll get right on that one, too," Jack stated.

"Yes, Sir," she responded. Excusing herself she headed back to the office she shared with Major Adams. 'One of these days I'll find a way to get the Team Leaders to submit their reports on time,' she thought.

After Michelle had departed, "Jack, you know how important the after-action reports are. Why do you have to make Michelle and Quentin's life so hard getting them from you?" Daniel asked.

"You know how much I hate paperwork, Daniel. You want to do it for me?"

"I think they might notice the difference, Sir," Sam states with a snicker.

"Yeah, well. Off to the dungeon and paperwork torture for me," states Jack.

* * *

Later that afternoon Major Alkoff had gone to see Ambassador Calan. She enjoyed talking to the man as he was an excellent sounding board for issues.

As they talked, she mentioned her appreciation that he always had his after-action reports done so quickly and that she was trying to find a way to get the SG Team Leaders to turn their's in on time.

After thinking a few minutes: "Michelle, most of the Team Leaders are Majors or Lieutenant Colonels – with the obvious exception of Jack. Right?"

"With the exception of SG-1 and 8, yes, Sir."

"And they all come from units where they were in a command position of some kind, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Most commanders, even lowly company commanders usually have a clerk of some type available to them. Even supply officers. Even I have an Aide to help take care of all my paperwork. What I'm trying to say, though most team leaders only have three or four personnel assigned to them, they still are in command positions and have a lot of administrative chores."

"You and Quentin have, what... two clerks plus the General's admin Lt and Walter? You might want to think about some clerks for the SG teams."

"That's a thought." Michelle replied.

"Not necessarily one per team. With the exception SG-1, a good clerk should be able to handle more than one team. As 2IC I know Jack has a lot of other responsibilities, too."

"This is definitely worth looking in to, Sir. I'll talk to Quentin about it and get his input," she says.

"Glad I could help. If you want me to help you sell it to the General, just let me know," he stated with a smile.

* * *

The 'administrative chiefs' had been a shear stroke of genius, General Hammond had thought. God, they'd been battling the SG Team Leaders for months getting their reports in on time, not to mention getting the supply and other requests completed properly.

The way his Aides had presented it, it didn't take too much for the penny to drop and he had approved the idea.

They had a mix of services for the admin chiefs and they shared office space with each other which made it easier to get things done across the teams.

Although, finding one that could handle a certain Colonel had been a real challenge. For the other Team Leaders, one admin 'chief' was able to take care of at least two teams if they weren't too large. Three or four was the norm. And the personnel officer and civilian payroll up on Level 1! They were loving it. They were getting their requirements completed on-time, or nearly on-time now. No more seeing the Personnel Officer or his Chief waiting in ambush at the elevators.

All that is but SG-1. No, it couldn't be that easy. Not Colonel O'Neill. He'd scared the crap out of his first admin chief. Didn't get along at all with the next one.

So, the General pulled out some big guns. Called in a favor and got the meanest, but very competent admin chief there was; and assigned a Navy Senior Chief Petty Officer to O'Neill.

General Hammond had quite a talk with Senior Chief Aviles before he assigned him to the Colonel, and the Chief told the General he'd tame him or they'd both be dead or in the brig.

"General, I've dealt with a few other officers like Colonel O'Neill. As long as you have my back, Sir, I'll get the job done." the Chief had told him. "I've dealt with some total assholes, no offense intended, and I've managed to get them squared away. Colonel O'Neill is not an asshole so he won't take nearly as much time." That had been 4 days ago.

* * *

The first few days there'd been quite a few sparks zinging around the SGC. But the Chief hadn't backed down.

Yesterday he'd received a call from the SFs that there was a commotion in Colonel O'Neill's office. Hurrying up there, the General thought they might have come to blows. He'd heard of the Colonel's threats – and those of the Chief. Unofficially, of course. Approaching the door, he heard the Colonel's voice:

"I can't stand paperwork."

"No fucking shit Colonel! Why the hell do you think the General assigned me to you? To wipe your god damned nose for you?"

'Oh shit', the General thought, 'he's done it now'.

"Fuck you Chief. I don't need your help."

"The hell you don't. You're six months behind with writing your evals. Air Force Personnel office in DC is calling daily on those. You're the reporting senior on only _one_ person - Captain Carter will be able to thank YOU for screwing up her promotion boards. That and the promotions of everyone you have to sign off on as reviewing officer."

"Your supply requisitions and turn-ins are so screwed up you currently owe the government 2 million dollars, and your weapons quals are past due so you're ineligible for any missions until that is taken care of."

"Now park your ass at your desk Colonel and get through this stuff. The stack on the left is for supply. Sign where I put the post-its... every one of them. Finish that and I'll have you even with supply."

Center stack are your after-action reports. I've gone through them and made them readable. Sign them at the post-its too."

Finally, the stack on the right are the evals. READ them and then sign them. If you want a change I can make it."

"Fuck!" Hammond heard O'Neill exclaim. "Is there anything else I have to do today Chief?"

"Colonel, you act worse that a fucking wet-behind-the-ears Ensign. Go through ALL of that paperwork and I'll have you on the range by 1430. You'll be qualified and you won't have to tell the General he has to cancel or reschedule tomorrow's mission."

"Come in here every morning first thing and I'll have everything ready. You'll only have to spend 30-60 minutes a day in here and you can spend the rest of the time doing what ever you or the General want you to. Okay?" the Chief said.

"After what you pulled on your last two admin chiefs, you'll get yanked from field duty and from SG-1 until this is all straightened out. You know what that means? More paperwork! You'll spend all day, every day, here on base as 2IC? Do you really want _that_?"

"No," Jack replied grudgingly.

"Fine, I'll be back in one hour, Colonel. Get busy."

* * *

With that the Chief came out of Colonel O'Neill's office and closed the door. Hammond had tried to slip away, but the Chief saw him and easily caught up with him.

"Sorry, you heard that General. But, I think I've got the Colonel house broken finally." The Chief said smiling. "I'll know when I get back."

"Is he really that far behind on everything?" Hammond asked.

Smiling, "Not if he signs what's on his desk. He'll be current as of this morning. But, it's going to take me an entire day to get it all passed out and mailed off to everyone." the Chief replied.

"You know you're going to get some crap over this, don't you?" the General asked.

"Not to worry Sir. No body messes with a Senior Chief. At least not for long. We know where all the bodies are buried... cause we put them there." the Chief replied smiling.

* * *

An hour later the Chief re-entered Colonel O'Neill's office. Seeing the Colonel was reviewing last eval, turned to the last page and then signed it.

"Finally, I'm free." Jack sighed.

"Nope, not yet, Colonel. Go to the armory and get your weapons. I'll meet you on the range in 15 minutes. I already have the ammo signed out." the Chief said.

"Christ, can't I catch a break?"

"Nope, you've had more than enough. But think of it this way Colonel. In another hour, hour-and-a-half you'll be a free man until tomorrow morning." came the reply.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Jack and the Chief were on the range. Jack looked around and no one else was present.

"Shit, we don't have a range officer." Jack said.

"Don't need one. I'm certified." the Chief replied.

"Pistol at 15 meters. 10 rounds, 2 minute time limit." the Chief told him.

"Alllll ready on the right? Alllll ready on the left? Shooters... you may commence firing when your 'Able' target appears." the Chief called out loudly while pushing the button to activate the target.

Precisely 120 seconds later the Chief announced: "Cease fire, cease fire! Unload, clear and lock all weapons." They quickly cycled through each firing position and target.

* * *

One hour later they were done. Colonel O'Neill was once again current on his qualifications. "Alright Colonel, we're done for the day. Do I have to check that you've cleaned your weapon this evening?" the Chief asked, knowing that was the one thing he wouldn't have to check up on the Colonel on.

"No, _Mom_."

"I'll see you in the morning then Sir. If you need me I'll be on base until 1900 this evening."

"Fine," the Colonel said. Walking out of the range with his weapons.

Heading back to his office, Jack saw his desk cleared for the first time in months. Not a single scrap of paperwork that he had to avoid. Sitting down at his desk and pulling out his cleaning kit, he begin the ritual of cleaning his weapons. Stopping after a few moments and smiling... 'Yeah, the Chief might work out after all,' he thought.

* * *

The Chief spent the rest of that day and the next distributing, copying, faxing, mailing and filing the two large boxes and one small box of paperwork he'd pushed through the Colonel that day. Grabbing his coffee mug he headed to the commissary for an early dinner.

Seeing Major Ferretti, he simply smiled and held out his hand and said "Done."

Ferretti stared at him with wide open eyes. "What?"

"You heard me, Sir. Done," snapping his fingers until Ferretti pulled out his wallet placing a $20 bill in the Chief's hand.

"I still can't believe it."

"Oh, you can believe it, Major." SG-2 and 3's admin chief came in laughing.

"Don't worry Major, I've already gone through what the Chief dropped off for you. I'm just glad I'm not the General's Aide."

At the same time, General Hammond's admin Lt was cussing the Chief six ways to Sunday. He had one of the big boxes of paperwork that the Chief had dropped off to go through.


	14. Lawyers

The elevator opened on Level 19 and two officers were shown to the door leading to Ambassador Calan's office and their escort left. Knocking, they entered. Seeing a man sitting in the back of the office, the first officer spoke up: "We're looking for Ambassador Calan."

"You found him," Calan replied, turning slightly in his chair.

"We are here conducting an investigation and we have some questions we need to ask you."

He was cut off by Calan holding up his hand with one finger raised. Universal 'wait a sec' sign. Reaching over, he pressed a button on the wall.

After turning back to them, "the real question will be how the two of you got in here."

Klaxons started sounding and an announcement of 'Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Level 19, Office 27.' was repeated several times.

"Don't do anything foolish, and keep your hands visible. Security will be here in a moment and they tend to be jumpy in situations like this" Calan stated calmly.

The woman looked at the man with a 'What did we get in to now?' look as heavily armed security personnel quickly entered the office and took the two officers in to custody.

"Take them to holding, I'll be there shortly with the General." Calan told the SFs.

"You can't do this!" exclaimed the man. "I'm an Marine Officer!"

"Actually we can, Sir," stated the burley SF. "Please don't resist."

* * *

A short later: Calan, the General and Jack were discussing their 'guests'.

"So," O'Neill reported, "their identities check out, Lieutenant Commander Gayle Atkins, USN and Major Foster Markie, USMC. They are assigned to the Navy JAG (Judge Advocate General) office in DC. Security said that their fingerprints do match the ones on file with the DoD and FBI."

"But how did they get placed on the access list?" Hammond wanted to know. Furious that they were still being hassled by the NID. They had instituted new procedures only a few months previously. Only the General could grant access with the President's concurrence. In his absence, O'Neill and Calan could grant temporary 'limited with escort' access.

"I guess, we can try talking to them." Calan said. "If they are somehow legit, they shouldn't have any problem telling us what they are doing and how they got here."

General Hammond picked up the phone: "Have the officers brought to the briefing room," he said. Then stepped over and pressed the button closing the blast door over the windows.

Once they arrived, "Airman, you may remove the handcuffs, but stand by in the hall."

"Yes, Sir."

Still pissed, once the two officers were released Hammond order them to sit down.

"You are facing very serious charges starting with unauthorized access to a restricted facility. Now, what are you doing on my base and how did you get in?"

"General, with all due respect, we are not authorized to discuss that with you." LtCdr Atkins stated.

Hammond's face got even redder as his anger rose. Jack's eyes narrowed thinking they had pretty much confirmed they were really NID. Calan asked, "then who sent you here?"

"Admiral Chedwiggen ordered us here." Foster replied.

"AJ Chedwiggen?" Hammond asked surprised.

"Yes, Sir." was the response.

Picking up the phone, General Hammond dialed the main number to the Pentagon: "Office of Rear Admiral A.J. Chedwiggen, JAG" he requested.

After a few moments he was connected and finally had the Admiral on the line. "AJ, George Hammond."

"George, long time." AJ replied.

"AJ, I need an explanation. I have two of your officers here in front of me that are facing a lot of serious charges including unauthorized entry to a restricted area. They won't tell me why they are here. They will only tell me is that you sent them." Hammond stated coldly.

"What? Who?"

"A LtCdr Atkins and Major Markie."

"They're supposed to be investigating sexual harassment charges against a unit commander, not sneaking in to restricted areas. George, where are you?"

"Cheyenne mountain."

"Oh shit. George, I can't talk to you about the case." AJ replied.

"Fine, I'll call the CNO then." Hammond said then hung up.

[CNO: Chief of Naval Operations. The Admiral in charge of the Navy. Also the Navy's member of JCS.]

Getting up from the table, he walked in to his office and picked up the red phone. Pressing the speed dial button for the CNO.

"General Hammond for the CNO." he said.

"Sir, General Hammond. I have two officers from Navy JAG here facing a number of charges for unauthorized entry into the SGC and Admiral Chedwiggen tells me he can't speak to me about it."

After a few moments, "Yes, Sir. I'll be waiting a call."

Calan had come in to the office, "relax George," he said softly. "You don't need to get your blood pressure up and have Dr Frasier mad at you." he joked.

"You're right. Just when we thought we had the rats all rooted out, these two come waltzing in here. That's what has me really mad."

"Look at it this way, at least we know our system works. No one seems to know that all access is now confirmed with the President first. Or, that you, Jack and I always talk to each other on any additions or removals from the list."

Returning to the briefing room, the General and Calan sat down. Jack continued to stare at the two officers.

In a couple of minutes the phone rang. "Hammond... go ahead and transfer the call."

"George?"

"Yes, AJ."

"I'm sorry, George. But I had a memo supposedly signed by the CNO directing me to send the two officers out to investigate you. The CNO has informed me that he never issued that order."

"Very well, AJ. Now I just have to decide what to do with your officers."

"Put them on the next plane back." AJ replied.

"Sorry, but it isn't that simple." Hammond replied. "I have to report this to the President." Hammond said.

Gayle and Foster's eyes shot wide and and they heard the Admiral exclaim through the phone "The President?"

"Yes, for now we'll be keeping them here."

"Are... are they with you? Can I speak to them?" AJ asked.

"I'll put you on speaker. Go ahead." Hammond said after he pushed the button.

"Commander, Major" Gayle and Foster heard Admiral Chedwiggen through the speaker, "Your investigation has been terminated. Give General Hammond and his people any assistance they may request until this is sorted out. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." they both responded.

"George, again I'm sorry. There will be an investigation here to find out where the forged memo came from."

"Thank you, AJ. I'll let you know what happens with your officers." Hammond said ending the call.

At that moment, the klaxon started blaring, "Unscheduled off world activation" sounded. "Security team to the Gate Room. Medical Team to the Gate Room." General Hammond shook his head, "What now?"

Jack started to head to the control room "Colonel, stay with our guests. Get them escorted to VIP quarters for now," as he headed to the Control Room.

"Yes, Sir." Jack replied.

Calling in the airmen from outside the door, Jack ordered, "Watch them." Moving close to the door that led to the control room, Jack listened.

When he was sure it wasn't an attack, "Let's go, the corridor should be cleared out by now." Looking at the SFs, "No handcuffs, VIP quarters. Escorts at all times outside of there, for now."

"Yes, Sir," the SF acknowledged.

* * *

Shortly after being shown to the VIP quarters, Gayle looked at Foster, "What did we get in to this time?"

"I don't know, but if the President has to be informed, it is definitely serious."

"Might as well relax. At least we had a descent breakfast. I'm not looking forward to eating in a mess hall until this is resolved."

Looking around, Foster said, "It might not be too bad. I mean, compared to the the drab gray concrete of the rest of the base, these quarters aren't too shabby."

"We'll see. At least there is TV," Gayle replied.

Around noon, there was a knock on the door. Foster went and opened it, seeing Colonel O'Neill and three others with him.

"Thought you might be getting hungry." Jack stated.

Foster turned to Gayle "Hungry?"

Nodding, she got up to followed Foster and the four members of SG-1.

Before they left the room: "Rule number 1," Jack stated. "Don't ask what we do here, what goes on, or what anything is. Rule 2, don't look in to any open doors. There shouldn't be any, but if you see one... just don't. Rule 3, if the alarms sounds and we run off, you stay put until the SFs tell you to move. They will escort you back to your quarters. Any questions about the rules?"

"No, Sir." they both replied.

"Good. I'm Colonel O'Neill, that is Captain Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c." he said pointing them out.

* * *

Arriving at the commissary, and following SG-1's example, they grabbed a tray and went through the line.

"I have to say, this at least looks better than I was expecting." Gayle said.

"The food is good. All officers are required to eat at least one meal per day when on base..."

"When they remember to eat," Jack interrupted Carter with a smile.

Continuing, "Yes, Sir. We end up eating most of our meals here, Ma'am." Sam told them.

As they went through the line both Gayle and Foster were amazed at the quantity of food Teal'c took. "You either have an amazing metabolism or you work out a lot every day." Foster commented.

"Both." Teal'c replied.

Sitting at the table, Gayle finally asked "Has there been a decision made about us?"

"Not yet," was Jack's reply. "But there should be by this afternoon. We just got your records to review."

"Review?" Foster asked.

"Rule number 1," was Jack's only response.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gayle and Foster were brought back to the briefing room. This time all of SG-1 were present. Jack presented them with non-disclosure agreements to be signed. After that was completed, General Hammond started.

"After reviewing your records, background investigations and clearances; conferring with the President, Ambassador Calan and SG-1," General Hammond paused. "A decision has been reached concerning the two of you."

"The CNO has already informed Admiral Chedwiggen of the decision. He isn't happy but he'll learn to live with it. I'll call Admiral Chedwiggen later and try and smooth things over. You may not be completely happy either, but the order comes from the President." he let that hang in the air for a moment.

"Effective today, you have been reassigned to this command. Welcome to the SGC."

"Sir?" they both blurted out.

"As Ambassador Calan has pointed out to me in the past, and again today with the two of you showing up, we are somewhat hamstrung when it comes to military legal issues. We've had to rely on the Legal Department assigned to NORAD for a number of issues and they are not cleared to know what goes on down here. Therefore their usefulness is lacking. The President agrees and has ordered your transfer." The shock on their faces was clear.

"Colonel O'Neill, call me if you need me," the General said getting up and heading to his office.

O'Neill then spoke up. "The day after tomorrow we'll fly you back to DC for a few days. You can turn over any files you may have and get what you need for a few weeks until your personal and household items can be shipped. You'll need someone to act as your representative to handle any issues with Household Goods and the Transportation Management Office. Both of your records indicate you are single, if you don't have someone that can do that for you we have an officer at the Pentagon that can take care it. Carter?"

"Right now," Sam started, "we'll give you a quick overview of what we do here. I'm Captain Samantha Carter. I have a doctorate in Theoretical Astrophysics and I'll cover the technical aspects of the program here at the SGC. Daniel will cover history; Teal'c will cover the Goa'uld and self-defense training; and, Colonel O'Neill will cover tactics. Teal'c and the Colonel jointly will cover weapons training with you. Since you are both JAG, you'll also be working with Ambassador Calan. He will familiarize you with the treaties that we currently have and those we are working on."

The two officers stared at her with a total lack of comprehension of what was going on. 'Technical? History, weapons and tactics? What's a Guld?' Turning, she said "Daniel."

Getting up, "Um, hello again. My name is Dr Daniel Jackson. I hold doctorates in Anthropology, Archeology and Linguistics. In 1928 on the Giza plateau..."

* * *

As Daniel finished giving them the basic history of the Stargate, the klaxon started sounding. "Off-World Activation. Security Team to the Gate Room. Medical Team to the Gate Room," came across the PA system.

"Right on time, Daniel." Jack grinned. Standing up he pressed the button raising the blast door and motioned the two newest members of the SGC to come to the window. Before them the Stargate was locking on to the final chevron and with whoosh, a wormhole was formed and settled back on to itself. They also saw all of the heavily armed security personnel that had flooded the Gate Room, ready for any action.

Picking up the presentation Sam started "what you are seeing is the event horizon of a stable worm hole. Through the Stargate we travel to numerous planets throughout the galaxy. We have met a number of different races and a lot of humans that were originally taken from Earth as slaves by the Goa'uld."

Four people emerged from the Star Gate then, one limping and being supported by two others. "That is SG-11 and they are returning from a planet we have a trade treaty with. Don't worry about the injury. He twisted his ankle playing a game with the local kids. That's what the unscheduled activation was earlier today. They called to let us know about it." Daniel said.

"Trade treaty?" Foster asked.

"Yes," Calan spoke up having come in. "as you know already, I am Ambassador Calan. I represent His Royal Highness and the Country of Bahrain. I am also the designated representative of a number of other countries including Egypt to the SGC. We have treaties with a number of worlds. I work mostly with the diplomatic teams, but you'll find me involved in a lot of other areas of the SGC also."

* * *

Later, in the VIP Quarters, "The Admiral must be pissed." Foster said.

"I doubt he's mad at us. He just followed what he thought was a legitimate order. Besides, now that I know about this place I doubt I could go back to doing the same old thing," Gayle told him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Any preference on bedrooms?" Gayle asks.

"No. I'm going to watch some TV for a while. Just close the door so I don't walk in on you."

"Alright," Gayle said. "See you in the morning."

The next morning came early. Foster had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV and was stiff even after a hot shower. Answering the knock at the door, he let SG-1 in. "Come in, I'll wake Gayle." Going over to the bedroom door that was closed and knocked on it. He heard a faint 'I'm up already.' "SG-1 is here," and then turned back to SG-1.

"So,..." he said.

"Sleep on the couch did you?" Jack asked with a snicker having noticed Foster's stiff movements and the rumpled look of the couch.

"Yes Sir."

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it worked out of you. Or Doc Frasier will. Go put on more than shorts and a t shirt though. They frown on that in the commissary."

Shortly they were all seated in the commissary eating breakfast. As they ate, Sam explained, "the way the commissary works, you have a choice of paying you rations allowance monthly – which is what most of us do since we eat almost all our meals here. Or, settling up at the end of each month for just the meals you eat. That's done on the honor system, but I wouldn't want to be the one caught cheating."

"Yeah," Daniel said. "That only happened once that I know of. I think he's still in Antarctica."

* * *

They were taken on a tour of the SGC after breakfast. Then a briefing from General Hammond on what he expected from them and what they could look forward to in the way of work load.

"I'll have our recruiter find you a couple of legal assistants. No, you can't have anyone from JAG Headquarters. Being this is a joint command, don't be surprised if they are Air Force or Army. They will, however, be qualified. But, we'll see what Gunny Anderson turns up. That may take a few weeks, which shouldn't be a problem seeing how you'll be tied up going through the training program and have to make at least one off-world trip."

"We get to go through the Gate?" Gayle asked.

"Yes. Most civilian personnel and enlisted personnel it is optional. I require it of all officers and senior staff, even if only once. That way everyone in leadership positions has a better grasp on the mission of the SGC and what occurs when going through the Stargate." General Hammond stated.

"All personnel, including civilians receive weapons, combat, self-defense and advanced first aid training. Only those personnel not assigned to regularly go on off-world missions avoid the tactics training. You'll be quite busy until we can get you some legal clerks."

"Then there is the investigation into how you got on base. I'll be assigning one of the senior officers to do that since it would be a conflict of interest for you."

"I'm guessing we don't use NCIS?" asked Gayle.

"No. They are not cleared and as this is a joint staff command wouldn't be used anyway. There is an Air Force CID unit with NORAD. But again, they are not cleared. We do all of our investigations in house. If there is a need for outside assistance, we go through our liaison at the Pentagon," Hammond told them.

"I expect you to assist in this investigation if requested by the officer I assign. However, If something comes up that might cause a conflict of interest, bring it to me and I'll make the decision."

"Yes, Sir." they responded.

"We don't have much of a disciplinary problem here. But when issues do arise, we need personnel that have the proper clearances; and, know what they are doing."

"We do quite a few 'Line of Duty' investigations due to the high numbers of injury."

[Line of Duty investigations are a review and, if needed, a formal inquiry in to the facts pertaining to how a service member became injured. These are done primarily to document the circumstances of injuries which could in the future cause or contribute to a person to be medically discharged/retired. I've not only dealt with a lot of these but was the subject of two of them.]

"No problem, Sir." Foster stated.

"Then there are our previous and on-going treaty negotiations. Since Ambassador Calan joined us we have our own State Department liaison that is cleared for the SGC. You'll also meet him at some point."

* * *

Gayle and Foster had made the trip back to DC and returned. Having turned over all of their open cases and files and faced the Admiral. He wasn't happy about losing them. But he knew it wasn't their fault. He wished them the best of luck and if they needed any help to let him know.

Returning to the SGC they were each assigned standard quarters until they could each find a place in town. That at least eliminated the need to jump in to a lease where they might not be happy.

The training program beat them up mentally and physically. Being lawyers they'd never needed anything past the basic skills they had acquired when they entered service. Now they received a full-on program meant to make them in to warriors, too.

Gayle was definitely at a disadvantage as Navy officer training is very different from what the Marines and Army receive. Wrapping her mind around small-unit tactics and leadership instead of fleet employments. Self defense was the most physically challenging though. With Teal'c as their instructor, they often found themselves getting 'up close and personal' with the mats in the gym. But it was getting better.

"Do not become discouraged in your perseverance Lieutenant Commander Atkins," Teal'c said. "There will always be another that is more skilled. You are making good progress."

"I'm glad you think so Teal'c," Gayle told him.

"The objective is to continuously improve your skill in battle. The others that I instruct have received much more training. While I am quite skilled compared to most, Ambassador Calan regularly bests me in training."

"The Ambassador beats you?" Foster said surprised.

"Yes, I am his student. It is important that you learn from each training session and each match. "Each time you train you learn. You must learn in victory and in defeat. This is what the Goa'uld do not understand. They learn neither from victory nor defeat. It will be their undoing."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Gayle tells him.

"Wow," Carter said as Teal'c walked over to his next student. She had come in to workout too. "Praise from Teal'c? It took me several months before I received that from him."

"Praise?" asked Foster.

"Yeah, duh. He said 'You are making good progress.' Add to that he spoke more than a few words to you. I'd call that praise," Sam told them.

"Don't take Teal'c lightly. He was First Prime to Apophis. In relation to earth, that's equivalent to being a Infantry Division Commander that leads the battle from the front – not directing movement from the rear. Teal'c used to have thousands of Jaffa under his command. When they went in to battle, his was usually the first face their enemy saw."

* * *

They were finally cleared to make their first off world trip. It was to be to Teal'c home planet of Chulak. Stepping through the gate they were amazed at the sight. Not far from the Gate they met Master Bra'tac.

"Greetings," he proclaimed to SG-1 and Teal'c. "Ambassador Calan is not with you?"

"No, he could not make it this time. Master Bra'tac, this is Lieutenant Commander Gayle Atkins and Major Foster Markie. New additions to the SGC and our legal advisors. They will be working with Ambassador Calan," Daniel introduced them.

"Welcome to Chulak. It is good that you have come at this time with representatives of The Calan. Come."

"The Calan?" Foster asked quietly.

"Later," replied Jack.

As the town comes into view, you can see the training area occupied by many Jaffa. Seeing SG-1 everyone stops their training and a cry goes up. They all shout at the same time 'Shol'va!' They then give a slight head nod towards Teal'c and resume their training.

Teal'c is actually smiling as Jack and the rest of SG-1 look at him. "What was that all about?" asks Jack.

"The Shol'val'a was here not two days ago," states Bra'tac. "Thanks to The Calan and Teal'c, Shol'val'a came and all of us have been cleansed and healed of the Goa'uld. Those wishing it provided with Companion symbiotes. The women and children have been healed. Never again will our offspring require a symbiote to survive!"

"She didn't relocate you?" asked Sam.

"The offer was made, but our choice is to stay and fight the Goa'uld with the Tau'ri," Bra'tac declares.

"I am happy the Shol'val'a has come Master Bra'tac. The removal of the last Goa'uld from our home is indeed a great victory."

"It will be a pleasure to report this to General Hammond." Daniel said.

"Hammond of Texas is well?"

"Yes, he sends his continued support of our people." Teal'c tells him.

Bra'tac grinned and nodded his head. "Hammond of Texas is an honorable man. Can you stay?" Bra'tac asks.

"Only for a short time, we have other commitments. This trip was the first through the Stargate for our newest members." Sam tells the man.

"May they observe the training? They are new to fighting and may learn from watching the younger ones spar."

"Of course, Teal'c. They are your students?"

"They are."

Turning to Gayle and Foster, "Teal'c was once my finest student, now he teaches me the tactics of the Tau'ri. You could not do better. Listen to him and learn," Bra'tac states proudly.

Sam and Daniel took them over to observe the young Jaffas sparring. "My god they're good!" stated Foster.

"Don't forget," Sam says. "They have been training and sparing since they were big enough to pick up a training staff. You've only been training for a few weeks."

"Why do they call the Ambassador The Calan?", asks Foster.

"They hold him in very high respect." Daniel tells them. "Just like his sister, Shol'val'a. Both can not be 'taken' by a Goa'uld and have fought against the Goa'uld for millenniums. The Free Jaffa treat Shol'val'a as a savior. She has freed thousands of Jaffa from the Goa'uld. Resettled them away from Goa'uld controlled territories and generally watched out for them."

They stayed and observed the young Jaffa until it was time to head back to the SGC. It had been a productive visit. Jack and Teal'c had gotten some new intel from Bra'tac while Gayle and Foster picked up a few pointers from the training.

* * *

It hadn't taken too long to find their spy. For an organization with a middle name of 'Intelligence', the NID generally made poor choices in their operatives. This one was a SF transferred in just before the security overhaul from when Calan joined the SGC.

It was a toss up as to who was madder. General Hammond or the recently appointed SGC Security Officer. She had been recruited out of Eglin AFB. And, because she was new and the Security Officer with complete access to the database, she had immediately become the prime suspect.

The spy had been the one to escort Gayle and Foster down to Calan's office. Taking them there, he'd figured they wouldn't run in to anyone and raise an alarm. Having him on video doing that promptly brought him under the microscope.

* * *

Notes - I hope you are enjoying the read. Let me know, it does help.

I know, many are fans of JAG and would have preferred to see Harm and Mac. But I didn't steal them for a number of reasons. First, I didn't want to deal with 'demoting' them - they are to senior. I wanted the ability for the characters to grow. Second was the relationship- ain't going there. Third, as Gayle and Foster (appropriate name for a lawyer right?) are not that senior, in the event of any future courts-martial I'll have to bring in someone of appropriate rank as the Military Judge.

Although you can, and most do, refer to a Lieutenant Commander as simply Commander, I didn't want to confuse anyone on Gayle and Foster's ranks yet. They are equals. While familiar with each other they are only friends and will stay that way. The 'relationship' between Harm and Mac never cut it for me. I don't care how professional you can be at work, if you are on opposite sides of the table it will transfer to your private life and relationship.

SG-11 is one of the teams hardly ever mentioned. They are an archeology/engineering/scientific team per Gateworld website. If you're curious, I use Gateworld for most of my SG specific information and research. And, I have 4 established SG Teams (21-24) per Gateworld without any specific associated purpose to play with, too.


	15. NID I is not for intelligenceSamuels

Although his (and the rest of the NID's) access to the SGC had been pulled, Lieutenant Colonel (LtCol) Samuels was still able to get on to Cheyenne Mountain, he just had to stay in the NORAD areas, which included, of course the parking area.

Calan stood talking with General Hammond and Hugh while waiting for his driver to arrive having finished early for a change when LtCol Samuels and several NID looking men and SFs walked up to them.

"Mr. Calan?" Samuels asked.

"That's Ambassador Calan to you," Jack said.

"What's the meaning of this Colonel?" General Hammond asked noting the NID and SFs.

"I have orders to take Mr. Calan in to custody," came the reply. The SFs now looking quite concerned. They hadn't been told who they were to 'help capture'. Only that he was an armed and dangerous criminal, and they all like the Ambassador.

"That's _Ambassador_ Calan, and on who's authority?" Hammond asked. They had discussed to possibility of something like this happening, with the NID virtually shut out since Calan's arrival there.

"NID. Now step aside, General."

"Interesting, Colonel," states Hugh.

"That it is," says Calan.

"This isn't any of your business," Samuels tells Hugh.

"Oh, but you see, it is my business," spoke Hugh. "You don't have the authority to detain or place Ambassador Calan in to any kind of detention."

"Who the hell are you?" Samuels demanded of the man challenging his authority.

"Hugh Robinson, State Department," came the reply as he held out his credentials. "And, _Ambassador_ Calan's liaison to it."

"Airman," General Hammond orders. "Call the Security officer and tell him to report to me here."

The airman calls the Major who quickly joins them.

"The Major has no authority over me," Samuels states angrily. "and this is not the SGC."

"Maybe not, but these are his airmen. He does have authority over them," retorted Jack.

"Major, have your men resume their normal duties. They are not needed here," the General informs him.

"I'm sorry General, LtCol Samuels did not inform me that he was here nor that he had given any orders to my men. Ambassador, I am sorry that this occurred."

"Not to worry Major," Calan informed him.

"Now, _Lieutenant_ Colonel," Hugh says. "Ambassador Calan has diplomatic immunity from any charges some one may make. And as the official representative for the Department of State, I'm nullifying this so called 'order' you have for detaining him. Even someone of your level of intelligence has to have a basic grasp of that."

"He's a spy!" Samuels claims.

"Why, of course he is," came Hugh's response. 'How can someone make lieutenant colonel and not understand that basic premise?' he thought.

"That is part of what being an ambassador is all about. He is the eyes and ears of the government he represents," Hugh tells him. "Are you really that dense?"

Not waiting for a reply, "I am advising you that I will report your action here today to the Secretary of State personally. I'm further advising you that without the Secretary's approval - which I would be informed of, no legitimate order to detain Ambassador Calan will be issued. There had better be no repeat of this incident."

"Hugh," Calan speaks, "would you please make this an official complaint against this Colonel and the NID from myself to the Secretary?"

"My pleasure," Hugh beamed. "Here's your car, I hope the rest of your evening is a pleasant one."

"Thank you," Calan tells them getting in to the car and being driven off. The NID agents stand there unable to do anything about it. Not with this many witnesses.

* * *

They all knew this was just the first salvo against Calan from the NID. They had been expecting it to come. Just not quite so conveniently with Hugh and the General there. Someone in the NID did not understand what the "I" stood for.

Next would come an attempt at him off base. Calan took out his cell phone and notified his security chief of the incident. They were prepared. The NID had been probing the perimeter of his home for the past couple of weeks. Trying to find weak spots in the security there.

There were none, but security had created several places that 'looked' like weak spots. Almost guaranteeing that any incursion would come through there. So many criminals think that just because you put a fence up, that's your property line and you ignore what's on the other side. There was a minimum quarter-mile buffer around the fence line, and that was well seeded with cameras and sensors. You just don't go out and look every time a sensor goes off. You watch it on camera and in infrared at night.

The attack came two days later as Calan was leaving his home. They'd seen the NID agents set up to ambush him. As he exited the gate a van pulled up blocking his way. Shots rang out shooting the tires on his car out. Quickly, he found himself surrounded by armed men. Then on order, they all opened fire trying to kill him as he sat in the car.

As he sat in the car, protected by bullet proof glass and the reinforced car body (not that he actually needed them except for appearances), the NID agents were unaware that they had been surrounded by a security team prior to firing the first shot. The security team was not only armed with regular weapons, but they also carried tranquilizer guns. In short order, all of the NID lay on the ground unconscious.

The security chief had called 911 and the local FBI office as soon as the van pulled up to block Calan's way. When the first the police and then FBI arrived, only Calan and his security chief could be seen... other than the men lying around the bullet ridden car.

The security team had moved inside the gate as soon as they heard the siren so as not to alarm the police. It isn't good to surprise cops arriving right after a shoot-out with 30 heavily armed men around.

With his diplomatic passport out and ready, Calan waited as the first officer came up. He recognized the officer that regularly patrolled the area.

"Holy shit!" the Officer Bell exclaimed seeing the bullet ridden car. All of the firepower had obviously been concentrated on the passenger compartment.

"Are you alright, Mr Ambassador?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. The car protected me and my security detail took care of the attackers. Security used tranquilizers so you'll need a lot of hand cuffs," he said looking at the dozen sleeping NID agents.

Seeing the FBI arriving, "Let's wait for them then we don't have to repeat this as many times," Officer Bell told him.

The Colorado Springs SAC (Senior Agent in Charge) came over to them. "Mr Ambassador?"

"As I was telling the Officer Bell, the car protected me and my security personnel used tranquilizer guns to put the attackers down. They should be out for an hour or so."

"This was no attempt at kidnapping you, Mr Ambassador. They were trying to kill you," the SAC observed.

"Yes, it appears that way. If you need my input, I'd like them prosecuted."

"Not necessary in a case like this." Looking around and not seeing any cameras, "do you have any surveillance cameras? Video?"

"Yes we do, would you like the video?" the security chief asks. "I already have my people burning it to disc." No degraded images for shyster lawyers to try and twist.

The SAC and police officer both nodded. "Where are your security men that took care of this?"

"Just inside the gate. I didn't think you would react well to seeing them out here with all their weapons when you pulled up."

"Yeah, that could have gotten dicey."

The security chief called the detail out as the astonished SAC and police looked on. Thirty heavily armed men. All had pistols, some with shotguns but most with MP5 machine guns and the tranquilizer guns.

"Something you forgot to tell me?" the SAC asked seeing all the firepower.

"There was an incident a few days ago as I was leaving the base. My State Department liaison was present so I let him handle the notifications. It may not have made it's way to you yet. But, my security chief decided to beef up security here for a while."

"Okay," the SAC replied. Hell, he hadn't expected to get that much information. Most diplomats and politicians were very closed mouth, Calan was normally willing to let him know what he needed to.

Turning to the police officer, "Officer Bell, is it?" the SAC asked.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Could you call your department. We'll need to secure these prisoners at your jail... and will need them transported, too."

"No problem," Officer Bell replied.

* * *

As he went to do that, Calan and the SAC talked. They went through what had occurred during the attack. And, what would have to be done to get everything processed.

Calan called the SGC and informed General Hammond what had occurred. He then called Hugh and explained the situation to him. Shortly, Hugh arrived.

It took the rest of the morning to get everything sorted out. The prisoners transported to jail, verification of all the security team's identities, weapons, licenses, special permits for the MP5s, impounding the tranquilizer guns pending court. Not one security person had fired their firearms but they were all checked also.

Crime scene reconstruction was pretty easy since there was high quality video of the entire event from multiple angles. The camera angles in question had been aimed in preparation of this scenario. No need to tell them there were additional cameras covering the area, too.

The question was raised about the security personnel having been outside the gate and fenced perimeter prior to the incident. But as Calan explained, the property extended at least another quarter mile so security have never left his property. He also provided his real estate attorney's information so a copy of the title and deed could be reviewed.

Calan's car was towed to the police impound lot until after the trial. Even after that was done, the repairs would take some time. The armored plating inside the doors, firewall and trunk, along with all the glass, would have to be replaced. Then there was the actual body damage.

Hugh made his report to the Secretary of State. Calan finally interrupted the call when it looked like Hugh was being chewed out, and set the issue straight.

* * *

Finally arriving at the SGC in time for lunch, Calan was joined in the commissary by General Hammond and SG-1. "While I expected them to try and kidnap me, I didn't think they'd be stupid enough to try an outright execution," Calan told them. "They are all facing attempted murder charges. There is no wiggle room now to try and sneak them out of jail."

"Other than just general NID, anyone we know?" asked Sam.

"Oh yeah, I don't think we'll be hearing from Colonel Samuels for quite some time," Calan replied with a smile. "He can be heard on tape ordering them to 'fire' and he was an active participant."


	16. Kidnapped

The SGC settled in to their normal routine. If going to other worlds and fighting 'gods' could be considered normal Behind the scenes, the NID in a firestorm after the botched attempt to kill Calan. No one seemed was coming to the rescue of the foiled assassins.

Calan's security team kept vigil, but they couldn't account for every possible scenario. Jian Kim, Calan's Chef, was making a grocery trip. A quite petite and pretty young Korean woman. Grand daughter of Jian Lin, Calan's housekeeper. Kim had grown up as a member of Calan's household.

Calan treated her like a daughter. After finishing at the American High School in Bahrain, Calan was going to pay for her to go to university. But, instead she'd asked to attend culinary school. She'd always loved the time spent with her grandmother in the kitchen. Preparing meals that made people happy – that was what she wanted for her future. Calan approved her choice and she had attended the prestigious Le Cordon Bleu-Sookmyung Academy in Seoul.

Even though she'd had a number of great offers of employment on completion of her training, now, it was her wish to repay Calan for his continuous support in the past. Her grandmother gave up the kitchen to her when the move to Colorado came.

With several assistants, she provided the meals for Calan and all of his staff that might be in residence at his home. And it was a large number, with security, the crews for his jet, visiting company executives. Normally the groceries were delivered as the order was so large.

Feeding 50 to 100 people a day meant a significant amount of business. A new company was vying for the Ambassador's business, and as Calan preferred to support local business owners when possible, she was making today's trip to check them out. As any good chef, she was particular about ingredient quality.

It all happened so quickly. The SUV she was riding in had just stopped at the intersection on the fairly quiet street. Then, another SUV plowed in to it. Before anyone could react, Kim was dragged out of the vehicle and into a waiting van. Both of her companions killed.

Word soon reached Calan at the SGC. Going to the scene with him were SG-1. Seeing what had occurred and the circumstances, the 'new business' owner was quickly tracked down and interrogated. It didn't seem that he was involved, but Calan would find out for sure.

Across town in an NID safe house, Kim was forced to change clothes and then drugged. They weren't taking chances she had a tracking device planted on her clothes. Placed in a box and then in to another van, the NID agents started across the country staying off the interstates.

* * *

At Calan's home, the FBI and Hugh were there. They were trying to figure out where Kim had been taken, along with the who. They already pretty much knew who, but couldn't expect the FBI to believe them.

SG-1 was there and highly pissed. The angriest of the them was Daniel. He'd had the chance to form a real friendship with her as he visited the home quite often using Calan's private library in the special basement.

A ransom demand came which Calan was more than willing to make. It was starting to look like coincidence since the demand was only for $250,000. Far to low for anyone that knew anything about Calan.

Calan upset the FBI agent when he refused to let them take part in the ransom payment. Jack finally had to take the man aside and tell him that Calan had far more resources than the SAC did. Calan would be safe and the money didn't matter to him. What he didn't tell the FBI was that Calan had already asked them to work the surveillance from his ship in orbit. The money was marked in a way that could easily be traced from the ship.

* * *

Calan made the drop, he was to wait with the money which made them think this was a ruse by the NID. No one showed up however. No police were in the area, so that wasn't a reason to scare them off. After waiting two hours past the time at the drop Calan's phone rang.

"Yes," knowing it could only be the kidnappers.

"Miss your little girl?"

"I'm here with the money, there's no cops. Come get it and let her go," Calan told the voice.

"Naw, that's not going to happen. We already sold her. Go back to Bahrain and we won't come after any of your other friends, or your homes" the man said and the call ended.

"Anyone bothering to watch me?" Calan asked calmly knowing SG-1 could hear him.

"No, you're clear," came the reply in his ear. Calan simply disappeared. Reappearing on the ship he contacted his security chief and told him the comment about the 'homes'.

Stepping to the computer he pulled up the call information. It was a stolen cell phone. Moving the ship directly above where the phone was, he adjusted a few controls and the voice of a man came through clearly, still using the phone. "Yeah," they heard. "I told him exactly what you said to." It was the same voice that had called Calan.

Seeing the man was alone and Calan transported him to a secure room on the ship. Turning to SG-1, "you need to go back at the SGC for this."

"What?" Sam and Daniel stated.

Jack nodded and said. "I understand. Call us when you need us."

"Jack!" Daniel started.

"O'Neill is correct Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said. He understood completely. They were transported to the briefing room of the SGC surprising the SF there.

"Jack, we needed to stay and help Calan," Daniel started to argue.

Looking over at Jack and Teal'c and seeing the look on their faces, understanding came also to Sam, "No Daniel, we didn't."

"Not you too Sam!"

"Daniel Jackson, if we are not present, we can not make any statements on what occurs and are then not a party to what may happen."

Daniel finally understood. He definitely didn't like it though. But, it was beyond his control.

It didn't take long for Calan to find out what he needed. And to have the word get out. He would find Kim sooner or later, but sooner was definitely better. The man's remains he scattered in the vacuüm of space.


	17. Attack on the Orphange

[Warning "F" bombs. Hints of child slavery for sex]

Attired in faded denim jeans and a polo. Mozart was playing in the background as Calan sat in his study reading the latest reports from his Company.

Company! Ha, what a misnomer. His company ran businesses and charities in nearly every country on the planet and required an army of managers and accountants to keep track of it all. It was bigger than some governments.

The Company. Fuck! In the middle of this crisis he still had to deal with this shit! The company was doing well, employees taken care of... All except for Kim who was still missing. It had been nearly a week since the ransom fuck up. As much as he hated it, he wasn't here for one person. He was here to save all of humanity from extinction. Where did this fit in to that scheme.

Calan and his company were rich. But he put the money to good use. Fulling funding hundreds of orphanages, endowing hospitals and schools. Helping struggling writers and poets. Anything for the betterment of humanity.

His 'children' in the orphanages did not want for food, health or education. Not for clothes or caring either. Not one child had ever been turned away. Now, one of the orphanage in Thailand has been raided. That's what the dead man had meant, without knowing any details. He was just a small time thug. Hired to play a bit part.

At the orphanage, all the instructors and care-givers murdered. Nearly all the children taken. Of course, the government was looking in to it, however they were going nowhere with their investigation. This! Was not acceptable. One of his homes! They were there as a safe haven for children to grow up in.

Never in the history of any of the homes had this ever occurred. Of course, several times a few children taken, but never while they were in the home. The attackers had always been quickly tracked down and the children recovered.

Finally, he opened The folder. Reading through it carefully making notes. Follow the money, the money always showed the way. And this time it did once again.

He read the investigative team's reports very carefully a second time. Several names jumped out at him. The top name was very disturbing. Calan's anger rising rapidly, he placed the folder down and leaned back in his seat, trying to think. He remained angry and knew he could not make a decision now – it would be the wrong one.

* * *

Getting up, he walked out to his practice area, picking up the very heavy practice sword.

Going through his routine, his speed increase until everything was a blur to him. Swinging the heavy and dull blade he attacked obstacle after obstacle. Beating them into a pulp of wood chips and splinters. Finally he collapsed from exhaustion, his polo long torn from his body and his jeans sweat soaked and dirt streaked.

Laying there gasping for breath he had regained his balance. Not calm, but he was at least in control again. He headed back to his study. Picking up the phone he pressed the speed dial button.

The phone was answered on the first ring, "Yes, Sir?"

"I have read the report," he needn't tell him which report.

"Yes, Sir. Jian Lin called me. She is concerned."

"I need absolute proof on Number 1. U.S. Courtroom proof that can not be refuted."

"I've already started the teams on that. We'll find it, Sir."

"Thank you. Ensure that the new home is setup as soon as possible. This can never happen again," he stated angrily. "Hire as many people necessary to ensure that. Spend as much as it takes. These bastards, they've done it once they'll think they can do it again and get away with it."

"Yes, Sir."

Calan placed the handset down on the phone. He knew appropriate action would be taken. 'Shit, I didn't have to tell him to hire people or spend money. He's too good for that. He's already done it.'

The man had in fact already started hiring an army of round-the-clock security for every home they ran. Started the necessary steps to install state of the art security systems. He knew how Calan felt about the children. He'd been one of Calan's 'kids.' Born in to poverty, his mother died during childbirth and he was left at the orphanage in Manila. 'The bastards that did this will pay!'


	18. Kim's Return

Tony stared at the idiot in shock. 'Quick, there has to be a way to salvage this. I just have to think.'

[Flashback]

Tony had just been offered the young, obviously Asian, girl in front of him for the sex slave trade.

"Where'd ya get her?" he'd asked.

"None of your business." was the reply.

"Not interested then. I have to know where you got her to know if she's worth my effort... and the amount you're asking." Tony had said.

Finally, the guy relented. "What is it with you guys? You're not the first to say that."

"If I don't know where or who she came from, I don't know where it is safe to sell or use her. Hell, without that info I wouldn't offer you a dime. Let alone the 5Gs you're asking."

"Look, she was just a chink maid for some diplomat in Colorado." the guy told Tony.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "The name?"

[Present]

"Sold! Put her in the car." he ordered his nephew Chris.

"What about the money?"

"It will be delivered in the morning. Kinda late now don't ya think?" Tony replied. "You didn't give us any idea what this was about, you think I carry that much around with me? You know who I am, and I'm good for it."

"Okay. Here, in the morning. 10 o'clock and don't be late."

"Yeah, fine."

"10 then."

* * *

Tony walked out to the car. The girl was in the back seat with Christopher sitting close and holding on to her. As soon as he was in Tony ordered Silvio "Drive!"

Looking at the girl, "You work for Calan?"

"Yes," came out softly.

Looking back at Christopher, "If anything, anything at all happens to the girl _we are all dead_!"

Looking at the girl again, "Don't worry now. We'll take care of you."

Tony turned around taking out his cell phone and dialing. "Paulie, I need a number and I need it now... Calan!" Looking at Silvio, "paper, pen, pull over."

As soon as he had the number he called it. "I need to speak to Calan."

I'm sorry, he's busy right now." came the reply.

"Yeah, tell him it's Tony Soprano and I have an employee of his." Tony said.

A few seconds later, "Tony?"

"Calan, I just 'purchased' a young lady that says she works for you. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Please."

Handing the phone to the scared girl, he said 'Calan.'

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Kim is that you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am now. I think."

"It will be alright. Let me speak to the man that called."

"Yeah."

"Where Tony?"

"Long Island. I'll take her to Jersey and keep her safe until you get here. I have to make payment in the morning at 10."

"Keep her safe Tony. I'll have someone there before dawn. How much money?"

"5Gs" Tony told him.

"I'll take care of you for it. Thank you Tony."

"Any time Calan. Does she know who you're sending?"

"Yes, Jack, Daniel, Sam and 'T'."

"Okay, have them call this number when they get in town. She'll be okay."

"Thanks, Tony." and the phone went dead.

"Where to Tony?" Silvio asked pulling away from the curb as Tony dialed another number.

"Bada Bing," Tony replied and Silvio pulled out. Calling Paulie back "Paulie, I want 10 men on the Club tonight all night. They need to babysit someone for the night. And I need 5Gs by 8:30."

"What's up?" Paulie asked.

"Someone very stupid stole an employee of Calan's and tried to sell her. He'll have people here in the morning, but we have to keep her safe until then. You know what will happen if we don't."

"I'm on it." Paulie replied and hung up.

* * *

When Tony's car pulled up to the club there were five men already waiting outside for them and escorted them in. "Chris, don't let her out of your sight. Get her some food and something to drink if she wants it. Above all else, be _nice_."

"After entering the club, Tony told the girl, "It isn't much, but you'll be safe here for the night. Calan said to tell you that Jack, Daniel, Sam and 'T' would be here in the morning to take you home."

Hearing those names, Kim finally started to relax. Hearing Tony telling the others, "Listen up, no one goes near the girl. She was taken from someone who we owe a big debt. Keep her safe, that's all you have to do."

"Adriana, after she's done eating, take her in the back and get her a shower and find her some clean normal person clothes if there are any back there." Tony ordered.

It hadn't been easy to find clothes. In fact, Adriana had told Christopher that there were only dancer costumes in back. Chris gave her some cash and told her to go get the girl some jeans and shirt. After Kim had showered and changed, they let her rest on the couch in Tony's office.

* * *

At 5 a.m. The Tony's phone rang. "Yeah... okay" and he gave the address and directions to the club. Getting up, he woke up Paulie and Christopher. "The guys picking up the girl are on their way. Make sure we have someone smart outside. Then get the girl up."

Christopher went over and gently woke the girl. He'd been curious the night before about what made her so special. He found out that she worked for an Ambassador. Then talking to Paulie, he'd found out the Ambassador had enough clout to call Sicily and order them to do something or, not to do something. Who ever had taken her fucked up big time.

An hour later an SUV pulled up to the club. Four people got out. An older hard looking guy with his graying hair cut short like the military. A huge black man – definitely not someone to screw with. Another guy that looked more like a college professor, and a blond beauty. Weapons out in the open so they could be seen and handy. They were all obviously very comfortable with the weapons in their hands. One of the guards rapped on the door and others came out.

Tony walked out. "Jack?"

"I'm Jack he's Daniel, Sam and that's 'T'." replied the hard looking one.

"If she doesn't recognize you, you're a dead man." Tony told him.

Jack nodded.

Walking back in to the club, he had Kim look through the window. He saw her face brighten and then she was off running. Straight in to the arms of Daniel.

"Well, I guess she recognized us, huh?" Jack quipped. "You okay princess?" he asked her.

"I am now." came the reply.

Sam moved around and took the girl, getting her in to the SUV.

"You're Tony?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Teal'c, get the bag."

Teal'c got a large duffel bag out of the back and brought it over to Tony.

Tony looked in.

"We good?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yeah. More than good." Tony replied handing the bag to Paulie. "You want anything else from us?"

"Nope, just make the payment. Don't let them know what you did. We know who was behind it and will take care of it." Jack said.

"Okay, no problem." Tony replied. Turning to Paulie, "as soon as they leave send everyone home."

* * *

Paulie carried the heavy bag back to the office with Tony. Setting it on the desk he opened it up, "Holy shit!"

"Yeah," Tony replied. There had to have been a quarter-million dollars in the bag.

"And all he wants is for you to make the payment?" Chris asked.

"Yep. Chris, with Calan, everything is about honor and family. He doesn't give a shit about profit – he's that rich. Who ever snatched the girl is dead. Anyone that had anything to do with it, except us, is dead. Paulie, watch the papers and make sure nobody does anything stupid for the next few weeks. It will most likely be made to look like drugs or straight up executions. We don't need any scrutiny.

"Will do Tony."

"And we owe this guy a 'big debt'?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, from years back," replied Tony.

"Paulie, give everyone here last night a bonus out of that. And tell them to keep their mouths shut."

* * *

When Chris got home to his apartment a couple of hours later he gave Adriana an envelope. "What's this?"

"Your bonus for last night."

"Last night? All I did go to the store and get that girl some jeans and a T."

"Yeah. And she was picked up and taken home this morning. The guy she worked for is really powerful and grateful for her being returned safe. Whoever grabbed her is gonna be dead."

"Chris, there's like, five grand in here! ...for jeans?"

"Yep, he was very grateful. Everyone from last night got a bonus. Just don't talk about it. To anyone!"


	19. Budgets and Congress

Nearly a month had passed since Calan had read The report. Kim was back safe and sound. Security had been heavily increased on his vulnerable employees.

The homes had all been made much more secure. The children once a again safe from the horror that was society. Most of the children taken had been found and brought back. A team of therapists sent to care for them. They'd been made to do things no child should know about. Two were already dead when they were found, their 'owners' had quickly joined them. They weren't the only ones to meet an accident. There were three children they were still tracking down.

The investigative team had been very busy digging in to the lives of each person listed in The report. But finally they had a smoking gun. One that would take all the players down in one fell swoop and would easily stand up in any courtroom. How arrogant the bastard had been to have done this!

They'd also uncovered a lot of other crimes. As Calan looked over the latest report, he made annotations next to each section. Actions he wanted taken.

The amount of money Number 1 had stashed was huge. There was no way he could manage to get even a tiny percentage of it legally. Calan made a note for the teams to dig further in to this area.

* * *

Time stops for no man, and Calan was no exception. He just had more than others.

One day he was listening to Captain Carter complaining about the budget. She needed an instrument that cost $20,000 to complete some tests, but the funds weren't available.

"No funds in the budget?" Calan asked.

"That's what accounting tells me," Sam said.

"That doesn't sound right."

"I know. I mean, I know it costs a lot to run the SGC, but I don't understand where the money is going."

"I know what you mean Sam," Daniel said. "I've been nearly cut off too."

Calan started thinking about the budget. This just didn't sound right. $7 billion is a lot, but he couldn't see where it was all going either. 'I'll have to look in to this.'

Later, talking to General Hammond, he brought the subject up. "I don't know where that $7 Billion number keeps coming from, Calan. Our real budget is less than three billion."

"Really?" said Calan surprised.

"Yes, It is actually $2.75 billion. I'd love to get it up or costs down, but with the issues Senator Kinsey has with us, I don't expect it to change this year."

"Interesting," Calan told him. Definitely a need for further investigation. Calan knew a few things about the budget Hammond didn't.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Calan had his Aide visiting the accounting office on Level 3 often. He was quite surprised at some of the things he was finding. Ask the right questions and follow the money trail you can learn lots of things.

He also had several discussions with Sam and the General about expenses.

"General. Sam, with the cost of electricity here nearly $4 million per month, I have a couple of questions. First, aren't your naquadah generators a stable source of power?"

"Yes, Sir. Very stable and safe."

"Okay. And, one naquadah generator can power the Stargate, correct."

"Yes, Sir."

"And, would you say that a second one could provide sufficient and stable power for the rest of the SGC?"

"Yes, Sir."

Looking at Hammond, "George, why are we spending $4 million a month on electricity? Put two or three or four generators on-line and leave the commercial power for back up. I've looked at the costs of building a naquadah generator. You can build four just for this purpose for $4 million. That's a significant savings."

"I see your point," George stated. "I've never considered it."

"I'm sorry General, that my fault. I should have," Carter says. "I'm the expert and I should have come up with this. I know what they can do and should have thought of that."

"Hey," Calan said. "I think outside the box about everything. You two focus on specific things. Don't beat yourself up."

"Another thought. The MALPs... they cost what, $250,000 each?"

"Yes."

"And we lose several a month, right?"

"Yes, but we can't eliminate them. We have to know if it is safe to try to go through the gate," Sam said.

"I'm not saying get rid of them. But, they were originally designed by NASA to their specifications, right?"

"Yes," but I don't see..."

"Why not design and build something much smaller and cheaper to send through before the MALP to see if it is worth the cost. I'd think for a couple thousand dollars we could build something to send through to send back video and maybe audio. You can get some really advanced RC models for under $1,000 dollars and attach a camera to them. A lot of those could get trashed before even coming close to the cost of a MALP."

"That's a good idea," said Sam.

"I'd even go so far as to say you could build a replacement for most of the MALPs – MALP light if you'd like, in-house. We don't need them to stand up to a landing on the Moon or Mars as NASA designed them to."

"Captain, this sounds good. Put together a team to see what we can do," the General ordered. "Both issues."

"Yes, Sir," Sam smiles.

"Anything else, Calan?"

"A few minutes in private if you could spare them George."

* * *

They go in to the General's office and close the door as Sam heads off to the labs.

"George, I hope I didn't say anything to embarrass you."

"Not at all. I just wish I'd thought of those ideas."

"No problem. But I do want to talk to you about your budget."

"Okay."

"That $7 Billion dollar number that keeps coming up?"

"Yes."

"It came from Kinsey. Now, I've done a bit of digging, and 'officially' the SGC is budgeted at $7 Billion."

"What?"

"Yeah, someone is spending your budget on something else. The question is where is it going? Now you know why you have such a hard time when you ask for a little more money for something."

Hammond stared at him.

"I've always said to follow the money, and that is what I've done the last couple of weeks with Captain Holloway and the accounting department."

"There will be a closed-door Senate hearing in a couple of weeks you and I need to attend. I've finagled you, Hugh and myself an invite. You and Hugh to testify as Kinsey – opposite of what he told you, requested the SGC budget be increased to Ten Billion Dollars this year."

"Oh my."

"Can we sit down tomorrow in my office and go over the numbers. I have a strategy that should work."

"What time?"

"0930. Your morning meeting will be over and your Aides told me you didn't have anything specifically scheduled until noon."

"That will be fine," Hammond replied.

The next morning at 0930 General Hammond, Hugh Robinson, Captain Holloway and Calan were in Calan's office. Going through the numbers in detail. Calan's plan, while it was somewhat risky to the SGC, it was the best way to get the money that they needed while thwarting Senator Kinsey.

* * *

Two weeks later they were in the Senate Finance Committee's hearing room. They'd managed to stay out of sight of Kinsey until the hearing was called to order. They saw his sour puss look.

The first 'witness' for the afternoon called was General Hammond. Kinsey really didn't like it, but he couldn't do anything about it. Each member of the committee was entitled to call their own witnesses. Not like Hammond was smart enough to know what was going on anyway. General Hammond and Hugh Robinson were on Senator Jamison Brown's list of witnesses.

"General, do you have a prepared statement before we get started with the questions?" Senator Brown asked.

"Yes, Sir. I do," Hammond responded.

Opening the folder in front of him, General Hammond began. "I appreciate the time this committee has granted me to speak so I will keep it as short as possible.

"I have been led to believe that the committee is in discussions to increase the SGC's budget from seven to ten billion dollars." Kinsey looked surprised that Hammond knew this.

"I would like to take this opportunity to instead ask the SGC budge be reduced to 3.5 billion dollars."

"Excuse me, General. You are asking that we cut your budget _down_ to $3.5 billion?" asked a stunned Senator Brown.

"Yes, Sir. I have no idea where the money is going, but the SGC is not getting it. My budget for this current year was only $2.75 billion. $3.5 would be an increase for us."

"The General obviously does not understand budgets." Kinsey stepped in angrily.

"Senator Kinsey, I may not be an accountant. But, when I'm given a written budget allocation for the year that states $2.75 billion maximum expenditures, I know what it means." Hammond responded.

"General Hammond," Senator Sweeten starts. "What.. what was your budget last year. Not this current year."

"That was..." the General turns over a page, "$2.6 billion."

"And yet, by my notes you received $5 billion in your budget."

"No ma'am," motioning to his Aide. "My aide is passing out copies of this year and last year's official notifications of budget allocations."

The senators all looked them over and then looked at Senator Kinsey. "Senator Kinsey, do you have any idea where this money is going?"

"This is all a mistake, General Hammond doesn't understand..."

"But I do understand how to read a budget and a notice of allocation!" Senator Brown spoke loudly. "The General is correct in his statements."

"Senator Kinsey, this has been your pet project," says Senator Sweeten. "Constantly campaigning for more funds for them. Yet, they are not getting what we budgeted to them to start with. Now, I and the rest of the committee, would like to know where that money is going!"

Kinsey just stared at the woman.

"Thank you General Hammond, this has been most enlightening," states Senator Brown. "Does anyone have any other questions for the General?"

Looking around, "No? You may step down then General. Next I'd like to call Hugh Robinson, State Department."

Stepping up to the table, Hugh is sworn in and then sits down. "Mr Robinson," Senator Brown asks, "is there any more information you can give on this situation?"

"I can only state what I've learned from a earlier situation like this, Sir. During the post-Vietnam era, it was common practice for Black ops or 'off the books' organizations and operations to funded in the way that has been thrust on the SGC."

"That's quite an allegation." stated Kinsey.

"I'm sorry Senator, I made no allegation. I only stated fact of what has occurred before."

"So," Senator Sweeten starts. "You support General Hammond's assessment of his budget?"

"Yes Ma'am, I do. I am the liaison to Ambassador Calan of Bahrain at the SGC. The Ambassador is the one that started asking the questions."

"Too bad he isn't here." said Senator Sweeten.

Standing up in the rear of the room, "If you please, Senator. I am Ambassador Calan."

Smiling, "Wonderful. Ambassador, would you be willing to answer a few questions for us?"

"It would be a pleasure, Senator."

"Does anyone have any other questions for Mr Robinson? If not I think we should hear from the Ambassador," Senator Brown states.

After a shaking of heads, "Thank you Mr Robinson. Ambassador Calan, if you would please?"

Walking to the table, "I'm honored, Senator."

"Would you like to tell us how you made this discovery?"

"Yes, Senator. Let me preface it though. As you are all aware the SGC program is classified. Information was leaked through certain criminal elements that had infiltrated the program and I am the solution to the program being made public. Officially, I represent His Royal Highness and the country of Bahrain. I was selected as a compromise and represent Egypt, and a number of other countries. Mr Robinson is my liaison to the Department of State.

"I became aware of budget short falls while talking to members of the SGC. The numbers that I had heard at different times – some rumors some official were quite different. In looking to help the command I became aware of the possible fraud and brought this to the attention of General Hammond and Mr Robinson. We took a thorough look at the past budgets and expenditures and Mr Robinson did some research through the State Department and we found that what this committee budgeted and what the SGC has been given for a budget were significantly different."

"Thank you Ambassador. Senator Brown said. Does anyone have any other questions?" There were no questions.

"Ambassador, do you have any thing you'd like to add?"

"Only that the countries I represent would, if allowed to speak, demand that if there is some sort of covert operation or department being funded on the back of the SGC that you separate it from the SGC. I must state, since I, and apparently you, have no idea where the money is going - that you open yourselves to a very serious international incident if this continues. If the situation is not resolved, I will be forced to officially report it to those I represent. The countries I represent came together in support of the SGC and its command, but that may easily be undone without this separation. Thank you for your time."

"Thank you, Mr Ambassador." Senator Brown said.

"Since we have heard nothing about this 'shadow' funding before, I think the other members will be more than willing to separate them. And, General Hammond, increase your budget to the more reasonable $3.5 billion you have requested."

"Thank you," Hammond said.

Kinsey sat there fuming. His face red. Everyone in the room knew he'd been out maneuvered and caught lying to all of them.


	20. Kinsey Outsmarted

The Marine Security Guard assigned to Ambassador Calan snapped to attention as the Ambassador left his office. The small Marine Detachment were an enigma here on the base. It wasn't their fault they were here. Assigned as a token of respect and security for the Ambassador.

It was in fact a compromise. Technically, the Ambassador's office was his 'embassy'. If he were anywhere else, internal embassy security would be provided by military or police of his own country. But, this was the SGC. The Ambassador was the representative of several countries. The Marines had been the compromise for his on-base security. He was granted the leeway to use them beneficially to all concerned.

How the Ambassador employed them, was what made their assignments quite extraordinary, for the Marines at least. The Staff Sergeant on normal assignment was an administrative chief. He was put to work assisting Captain Holloway, Calan's Aide-de-Camp.

The other two Marines augmented either the Gate room security force or helped the General's Aide-de-Camps as needed. Except for today. Today was a day for impressions and they would turn out in their full Dress Blues that Americans were used to seeing at the embassies around the world.

And, it was a display the targeted person might actually recognize. The Staff Sergeant walked in front and cut a path for the Ambassador. Wearing his sidearm in a white leather holster hanging from the traditional white belt. The ceremonial Non-Commissioned Officer Sword hung from his other hip. The two other Marines, also in their Blues, trailed behind. They had an important meeting this morning and impressions counted.

The last time Calan had 'met' Senator Kinsey, the Senator had been a very pissed off man. Caught lying to his colleagues in congress. Calan decided today probably wouldn't be any different. In fact, if he had anything to do with it, he'd make the Senator as uncomfortable as possible. It was time to bring him down a another notch.

* * *

Entering the briefing room, Calan said good morning to everyone and then went over to General Hammond's office. Poking his head in after knocking he said "Morning George. You ready for the fireworks today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." the General replied.

Nodding, Calan stepped back over to where the others stood and talked to them for a few minutes. Hugh Robinson, his State Department contact, arrived. Pulling him to the side, Calan signaled for the Staff Sergeant to come over. "Have you got the files ready?" he asked him.

"In the boxes over there in the corner Mr. Ambassador." the Marine replied. "Here is the summary file, and your file for the Senator."

"Thank you," Calan said.

Turning to the State representative, "the Secretary knows what this is meeting about?" he asked.

"Yes. And the State Department fully backs you, Mr. Ambassador." he said with a smile.

Nodding, Calan took the folders and placed them at his place at the table. Oh, that'd be another thing that would tick the Senator off. Losing his placement in the pecking order. At five minutes before the meeting start, there was a call from the SFs topside. Everyone took their places at the table, Colonel O'Neill had drawn the short straw and had to escort the Senator down from Level 11. That left only two empty spots at the table. Anyone that understood 'proper' pecking orders could see the statement made.

"Okay," Calan said looking at the Marines. "two of you behind my seat – one on each side at parade rest. Do not come to attention when the Senator enters. Don't even flinch when he tries to order you out of here. One, outside the door to make sure we aren't interrupted. Okay," he paused with a smile, "at least look like that's why you're there."

Looking at the rest of the room. "Don't forget your parts either," he said with a smile.

Most would not consider the etiquette involved in seating, but Calan, the General and the State Department man did. Kinsey certainly would. The Senator was placed 4th in the pecking order. Behind Calan, behind General Hammond and behind the man from State. Additionally, when Kinsey finally entered the room, it would be without any assistant he was used to having with him. After all, the man wasn't cleared past Level 11. The Senator also would not be announced as he was simply another participant in the meeting.

* * *

When Jack and the Senator entered the room Jack went quickly to his assigned seat and sat down – far enough away from Kinsey so he wouldn't have to control his urge to choke him.

Looking around the room everyone knew Kinsey was upset.

"First I have to get out of my car a quarter-mile from the entrance like some common clerk; then you fail for a second time to give me the Honor Guard to which I'm entitled and now! Now you have the gall to insult me with the seating arrangements?" he hissed.

Senator Kinsey took the seat, obviously upset at the 'treatment' he'd already received. "Who are they?" he asked.

Speaking up Calan spoke "As I said when we first met Senator Kinsey. I am Ambassador Calan and this is our State Department Liaison, Mr. Hugh Robinson. You haven't gone senile have you? We just saw you not two weeks ago at the Finance Committee meeting."

"As to the parking and Honor Guard, Senator Kinsey...," Hugh said. "The Secretary of State has determined that 'Honors' will not be rendered on this base for anyone below a Cabinet Post member. Therefore you do not rate any special privileges or honors. That was explained to your assistant some time ago when you initially complained."

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" General Hammond stated.

"State has no business being here, nor does the Ambassador." Kinsey started. "Or them," indicating the Marines.

"Actually," the General interrupted, "they do. Mr. Robinson is here as Ambassador Calan's liaison, and the Ambassador is here as he is assigned to the Stargate Program. The President has directed that the Ambassador and State be included in all issues, discussions and areas that pertain to the Stargate Program."

With an evil grin, the Senator begin, "I guess you think you won, don't you? It doesn't really matter. Since the Stargate Program is being defunded and will be shut down in 30 days." he gloated.

However, the reactions he got were not what he was expecting. Grins all around the table.

"Excellent," General Hammond stated. "I've been looking forward to retirement."

"Me too," Jack stated grinning at Kinsey.

"Well, Hugh," Calan started, "I'll make the arrangements for shipping the Chappa'ai home immediately."

"You mean the Stargate." Kinsey said. "It isn't going anywhere but Area-51."

"Oh, I'm sorry Senator, but your quite wrong on that." Hugh spoke.

Startled, the Senator looked up at the man that dared to challenge his decision.

"Hugh's correct Senator. The Chappa'ai will go home to Egypt." Calan said.

"Egypt! It belongs to America." Kinsey stated forcefully. Not liking where this was going.

"No. Senator. The Chappa'ai belongs to the country of Egypt. From where it was stolen and illegally shipped out of the country." Calan said.

"Well, you'll never get it. You'll never even get it into any court either."

"We don't need to Senator." Calan replied smiling and lifting up the file folder the Staff Sergeant had given him and sliding it across the table to the Senator.

"It has already been to court. In fact, here is the Supreme Court of the United States decision _ordering_ the Chappa'ai be returned to Egypt when located. And there is more than enough evidence that the Chappa'ai is here – lots of pictures, video and plenty of witnesses too. Further, the U.S. has signed the UNIDROIT convention and as such is bound by it to return any stolen antiquities discovered.

"As the official representative of the Egyptian Government to the SGC program and responsible for the Chappa'ai, we have reached a working agreement concerning it. The Egyptian Government will permit the continued use of the Chappa'ai in it's current form. However, any changes to that – be it closing down the program or changing of the personnel in charge, it's use or defunding the program, we will exercise ownership and immediately have the Chappa'ai returned to Egypt."

Speaking up, Hugh began "Senator, the Department of State is fully behind Ambassador Calan and Egypt on this. We can not and we will not support any decision to deny the Egyptian government, the legal owners of the Chappa'ai, their rightful possession of it. Further, since you were a co-sponsor of the legislation ratifying UNIDROIT, it would probably not play well in the public eye if you were found to be trying to steal from the Egyptians."

"Ha, you can't say a damned word about it." the Senator stated. "You'd be violating your non-disclosure agreements and I'd see you all locked up."

"No, you wouldn't Senator. To start with, I signed no NDA. Even if I had, it wouldn't be binding as I'm not a citizen of the U.S. Further, I have diplomatic immunity." Calan replied. "But, and this is most important for you Senator, nothing would be said about the Stargate program. This is about a stolen Egyptian piece of antiquity."

"What would come out though, is one Senator's attempt to steal this piece of 'art' for his own purposes. And believe me, Senator. There is absolutely no way you could justify stealing a piece of art for 'National Security." Calan said with a grin.

"So, here's what is going to happen... you can go back to Washington and keep funding the Stargate Program and pretty much just forget about ever interfering in it again. Or, you can cut off the funds and the Chappa'ai will be returned to Egypt. The choice is yours. Of course," Calan added, "you lose either way."

Senator Kinsey stared at the Ambassador and then Hugh.

"Personally, I'd prefer you to shut the program down. I've already set the ball in motion. I have offers for General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill to run the program once the Chappa'ai is moved and they've retired. And sufficiently lucrative pay and benefit packages for nearly all the officers and civilian employees here at the SGC to resign and come join us." Calan's statement hitting Kinsey hardest. "That's right, the very people you don't want here, are guaranteed leadership positions when we move the Chappa'ai home to Egypt."

Sputtering, Kinsey stood up. "You haven't heard the last of this," he said as he stormed out of the briefing room. General Hammond quickly followed. Technically as the Senator's escort, but he was enjoying seeing the Senator fuming. After a few moments of silence, the people in the briefing room all started laughing.

Kinsey could feel everyone's eyes on him as he fled the SGC and mountain. He knew, they were all in on it and he'd get his revenge. How dare they even think he'd take this laying down...


	21. The end to Kinsey

[Warning: Child porn, pedophilia and sex slavery is mentioned. Implied rape in the last sentence. No descriptions though.]

Kinsey was right, this definitely was not over. Now, for the final nail in the coffin.

When Hugh left the SGC bound for Washington, he had in his possession the boxes that had been brought to the briefing room. He also had a sizable security detail with him and was traveling in the Ambassador's jet.

Hugh knew the basics of what was in the boxes. One very big and angry hornet's nest was about to be opened. Arriving at the State Dept, Hugh was taken to a secure briefing room. The Secretary of State, Deputy Director of the FBI and the Attorney General himself were present.

"Thank you all for coming," Hugh started. "and for not questioning the cloak-and-dagger bit too much. You'll understand when you see the material. I will say at the outset, that Ambassador Calan has duplicates of everything, so if anyone tries to make this just go away, I'm afraid he will make it very public."

Hugh passed out the summary folders. Summary, it was over an inch thick. The crimes the Senator, NID and others had committed detailed with references for supporting evidence.

Human trafficking, sex trade, child porn, kidnapping, attempted murder and financial fraud against the government were just the highlights.

Numerous off-shore bank accounts were listed. Individuals that had participated in the crimes. Oh yeah, a really big chunk of shit was going to hit the fan with this.

"I think the best thing for you to do is read through the summary and then I'll answer any questions I can."

Some time later, they'd finish the summary. All of them stunned. "Some of these the FBI has tried to investigate, but so far we haven't made any headway."

"My God! SecState exclaimed.

"We have to keep this very close to the vest," the Attorney General said. If anything leaks out, he'll either run or start getting rid of witnesses and evidence."

"I have to call in my internet crime people to go after the porn server." the FBI said.

"Understood. It's Friday evening and the Congress just started recess for the holiday. We have to act on this by Tuesday or we may lose the advantage of surprise." SecState observed. "Nothing stays a secret for long here. And we're talking, what, having to pull a couple hundred FBI agents at least to make all these arrests at once?"

"More."

"The server is the key. We have to grab it first." They threw issues back and forth. It helped greatly that the SecState had been a Federal Prosecutor before her current post.

"A judge, we have to have a warrant. And the judge has to be above reproach."

"I know who, but the three of us will have to go personally," the AG stated.

The other two agreed and the AG picked up the phone and made the call.

* * *

One hour later they were seated in the living room of the judge. He read the summary, his eyes going wide a number of times.

There is supporting evidence already? More than one person's statement?

Yes, your Honor. I had one of my internet crime people access the site. We used an authorized investigative credit card for the payment and traced the payment to the account shown in the first criminal complaint. He then downloaded one of the files and traced it to its origin. Which, is as stated in the complaint. Here is the agent's sworn statement.

Thinking for a few minutes after reading the sworn statement, nobody dared rush him, he signed the warrant. "As much as I hate to say it, good luck."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

It was nearing 2 a.m. As the FBI agents entered the office servicing the search warrant. No big raiding party for this one, low key was critical. Just four FBI agents dressed in suits, one video taping everything they did. They entered the office and went straight to the closet in the suspects office. Opening the door to the closet they saw the computer sitting there. Opening up a case, an agent removed a portable drive and hooked it up. It quietly began copying all the files on the server.

After nearly two hours it was complete. The agent placed the drive back in its case and they left. The time they'd been there hadn't been wasted just waiting. They had planted several listening devices and video cameras. They had been very specific with the judge on the details of that issue. The devices were solely to know if anyone entered the office before Tuesday morning to make sure the server was not compromised. No other purpose was permitted.

They departed quickly and returned to Quantico. Everyone that worked in the on-line internet crimes section were recalled. Before they entered their offices they were informed to call any family members then as no calls would be permitted once they entered until the mission was completed. They would not be going home for a few days.

* * *

Tuesday finally arrived. Calan had told SG-1 and General Hammond to be at the SGC very early as something should be happening this morning in DC.

Arriving at 0400, Jack asked about Hugh. "No, he's was stuck in DC this weekend."

Smiling brightly, "I think that this will be a glorious day," Calan announced.

"Something you're not telling us?" George asked.

"Let's go to the commissary."

Leading them in, he walked over and turned on the TV in the corner and adjusted it to CNN. Getting a cup of coffee and a pastry he sat down where he had a good view of the TV.

People started coming in for breakfast or coffee and noticed Calan, the General and SG-1 gathered around the TV. The word got out quickly and calls made. Get to the commissary or plant yourself in front of a TV.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"Just wait for it," came Calan's reply. The commissary was packed for the last fifteen minutes and they'd had to keep turning the volume up on the TV.

Finally, the story broke. "This just in," the spokesman said reading the teleprompter. "Holy crap!" pause, "my apologies ladies and gentlemen. Roll that back!" he pointed at the teleprompter.

Taking a breath, "this just in, Senator Robert Kinsey has just been arrest as he entered his office at the Senate. Details are still sketchy, but the FBI served a search warrant on the Senator's office over the weekend. The initial statement of charges are... oh my God!" the announcer froze.

Another person started speaking, "charges are for... child pornography, attempted murder, fraud against the government..." that voice trailed off and the original announcer picked up against finally.

"Quite a number of other charges. I see kidnapping, human trafficking. My God, if this is true, he's an animal."

"We... we have a Joint FBI/Attorney General press announcement, it reads: Senator Robert Kinsey was arrested for possession of child pornography, sex with minors, kidnapping of minors, human trafficking for sex slaves, conspiracy to commit murder, murder, misappropriation of billions of tax dollars, and treason by conspiracy to sell state secrets to foreign governments. He will also be facing a lot of charges from other countries including multiple murder charges in Thailand."

Everyone in the SGC was stunned. They all knew Kinsey was bad... but this!

"And you knew about this?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Hugh took all the documentation with him to DC for a meeting with the AG, FBI and SecState. All the money missing from your budget, half went to the NID. The other half went in to Kinsey's off-shore bank accounts."

"But, that was billions!" declares Sam.

"Yes it was, but they should have most of it – what remains, recovered within 48 hours. I provided them with a list of all of his bank accounts.

"Yeah, but a bullet might have been better," Jack states. "He'll weasel out of it somehow."

"Don't bet on it. Their searching his home now. You don't realize how stupid and arrogant Kinsey is. He kept evidence of him self with kids at his home! Besides, if he manages to escape, it won't be for long. Inside prison, well. Let's just say he'll live in fear."

Besides, Calan knew he could find him in a heartbeat. He'd implanted Kinsey with a tracking device one night. The joy of having your very own transporter which was capable of very precise transportation, the device was buried deep inside the Senators right femur and undetectable with current technology.

"Most of his NID buddies are being rounded up or are on the run now. He recorded or videoed most of his meetings with them to use as blackmail material if he needed to. Now, it is their downfall.

* * *

It had been the trial of the century. Kinsey's lawyers had tried every trick in the book but it didn't work. Starting with trying to get the original warrant thrown out. Having the signature of the retired Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States (SCOTUS) as the issuing judge went along ways in preventing that.

The argument that he was retired was tossed quite quickly. Retired SCOTUS justices are required to remain active jurists and are appointed to serve on panels of the U.S. Court of Appeals.

Then he threatened to talk about the Stargate program. He was told that no one would believe him as they'd think he was lying trying to get out of going to prison. Or, he was crazy which would only result in him being locked up in a mental institution.

Billions of dollars were recovered from Kinsey's many overseas bank accounts.

* * *

Calan worked a lot of magic on a few issues. The first being that Kinsey was not to get the death penalty, so he could suffer for a long time in prison with no power. Using many connections and knowing where Kinsey would serve his time, Calan used many favors owed him. The word got out, in the jail where Kinsey was held and then the prison where he would serve his sentence.

Pedophiles, especially as bad as Kinsey, rarely last in prison before another prisoner puts a shank in their back. Pedophiles are the lowest class of prisoner. He'd even managed to get it so Kinsey was in the general population. It wouldn't last, but it would take his lawyers at least a month to get him put in to isolation.

Walking up to Kinsey before he was led off by the guards after hearing 'Life without possibility of parole' numerous times and sentences adding up to hundreds of years. Calan pressed the button on the device in his pocket. Everything and everyone around him and Kinsey froze.

Calan looked him in the eye and said "Say hi to Bubba. I know you'll experience what all those kids did time and time again. Even when you finally get in to isolation, I've ensured that you will have a very long and unbearable rest of your life." He pressed the button and time started again.

After Kinsey had undergone the in processing at the prison, delousing and a body cavity search he was walked to his cell. When he got there he finally knew fear. Standing in the back was his cell mate. Well over 6 feet tall and strongly muscled. Grinning at Kinsey he announced in a deep voice, "I'm Bubba, and you're my new bitch."

* * *

Notes:

I debated for a very long time how to bring Kinsey down as the slime that he was. Goa'ulding him would have been to good. He'd probably enjoy it. Killing him outright, to simple. And, I couldn't just strip him of his power and let him fade away. No, he deserved to be punished and Bubba is just the one to do it.

Where did the time stopping gizmo come from? You'll find out soon.

Feedback is appreciated.


	22. Tok'Ra

"The Tok'Ra"

[**Line of Duty Flashback**]

You can see a statue depicting a bearded man. In the background, an explosion rocks a peaceful beach front. A Goa'uld death glider sweeps over the scene, rising back into the sky. You can see fleeing villagers and more explosions across the beach. SG-1 and another team are alternating between firing at the gliders and rushing back to the Gate. Carter drops to her knees next to one injured man, removing her helmet. O'Neill, cradling a child in his arms, runs past her.

O'Neill: "Let's go, Captain. Those gliders are coming back around!"

"This man's alive!" she states.

"Can't wait!" Jack says forcefully.

The gliders come around and fire again, sweeping past an active Stargate. Daniel is standing on the stairs leading to the event horizon, ducking to protect himself from the attack. When the glider is past, he stands again and waves for the remaining Nasyans.

"Okay, come on, come on. Don't panic, we'll have you out of here in a minute," Daniel tells the Nasyans trying to calm them.

"Teal'c!" Jack shouts handing over the boy he was carrying. "I gotta go back for Carter."

He turns and runs back down the beach. Daniel hurries away from the Gate to two villagers, one of whom is badly burnt and unconscious.

To the conscious Nasyan, "Go, Go, I got him."

Then calls out "Medic! He's alive, but I think he's gonna wish he wasn't. Let's get him outta here."

Daniel helps the Medic carry the man to the Stargate.

Carter is doing chest compressions on the same man. She listens at his mouth, then breaths. She listens again, lowering her head to breath again. This time, the man reaches up and cups the back of her head, holding her in place. She struggles, finally escaping and turning to one side. She hangs her head, then looks up. Her eyes flash yellow…she's a Goa'uld! O'Neill runs up, missing the eye flash.

"Carter! We've got to go!" he says.

She turns to face him, dazed. He sees blood on her lip. "You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Let's get him outta here, come on," Jack orders.

Carter stops him, "Dead! Had some kind of seizure. Bit his own tongue."

Then they run to Stargate, apparently the last ones to go through. The gate room has been turned into some kind of emergency triage. Medics are scurrying about, seeing who they can save and transporting others to the infirmary. Hammond is standing in the corner, watching the chaos around him.

* * *

[**Flashback to Jolinar's memories**]

In the Tok'Ra tunnels, people rush about in chaos as the Jaffa attack. Weapons are firing and there is a frenzied panic as people scramble to save themselves and to fight back. The view is shot from Jolinar's point of view.

'We have to activate the Chappa'ai. Quickly, Jolinar!' said Martouf.

Jolinar runs towards the Stargate. Her hands are seen dialing an address.

"Jolinar, hurry!" yells Martouf

Jolinar's reflection is caught in some particularly shiny crystal. It's Sam's face. Suddenly, Sam sits bolt upright in a bed in the SGC infirmary. There are sensors attached to her forehead hooked up to monitors.

"I think I might have found something!" Sam states astonished.

* * *

In the briefing room, General Hammond, Calan, Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c are seated. O'Neill is pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You don't think it was just a dream?" asks Jack

"No, Sir. It was real. I could tell," states Sam.

"You could tell?" General Hammond asks.

"Yes, Sir. I don't know how, exactly, but I could tell." says Sam adamantly.

"So we're supposed into buy this…ESP, or whatever it is?" asks Jack

"O'Neill, when a Goa'uld infests its host, their minds intermingle, become as one. It is possible that portions of Jolinar of Malk-shur remain in Captain Carter's mind," states Teal'c.

"True." states Calan. "I know here on earth, during the battles with Ra, when my sister removed the Goa'uld from hosts some remembered everything the Goa'uld had done since taking them. Several killed themselves because of that."

"Can you not remove them also?" asked Teal'c.

"No, I can't remove them. But I've gotten pretty good at tricking them to give up their host."

"These Tok'Ra were on the run. They may be in trouble. Now, if we want to find them again, we should find them before they move on. They may still be at these coördinates," says Carter.

"Now, you said their eyes glowed. Are you really sure that these Tok'Ra are what Jolinar said they were? I mean, good guys, for…lack of a better word," Daniel asked.

"Yes." came the response.

"Yes? Just yes? Could you elaborate a little?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Colonel. I know it's hard to understand. I don't really understand it myself, but I am sure. I…I just know."

"According to Jaffa legend, the Tok'Ra are the Goa'uld resistance. Their stated goal is the destruction of the System Lords and a change in the ways of the empire. They are hunted and despised by the Goa'uld." elaborates Teal'c.

"Yes! My kinda guys!" Jack states.

"General Hammond, if I may. My vision is the only lead we have to go on. Shouldn't we at least check it out before they move on?" Carter asks.

"Colonel?" Hammond asks.

"General?" Jack responds.

"I'm prepared to send SG-1 through to the coördinates Captain Carter saw in her vision, if you agree," General Hammond states.

"Colonel, I know you're skeptical about these things, but I am confident that I am right on this one," Carter states.

O'Neill ponders the idea momentarily as the team wait.

"I should go along General. If they are really Tok'Ra, I can tell. If not, I can definitely help SG-1 battle their way out of there," stated Calan.

"Let's check it out," says Jack.

* * *

[**Flashback to Secrets**]

Jacob is standing at the window peering out over the mall and the Washington Monument. Carter enters the room and joins him at the window.

"Dad? I was looking all over for you."

"You must be disappointed. Any idea why the President canceled?"

"Colonel O'Neill witnessed an accident. The President couldn't adjust his schedule. Bad timing all around. General Hammond's going to present us with our medals at a private ceremony back at the base."

"Well, it's the honor that matters, whether I am there or not."

"Dad—"

Interrupting her, "I have cancer, Sam."

Sam is stunned. "What?"

"Lymphoma."

"That's bad," she thinks.

Smiling wryly, "Well, it's not good. But it's not the worst. Don't you worry. I'll be around for a while."

"Oh God, Dad!" she cries hugging him.

"I was hoping to stick around long enough to see you become an astronaut."

* * *

[**Present**]

SG-1 and Calan are in their gear, walking down a corridor heading for the Gate Room.

To Colonel O'Neill, "Colonel, is it all right if I catch up with you?"

"We leave in ten."

"I only need five," she replies and breaks away from the group.

Inside the Control Room, at a desk in the corner of the room, Sam picks up the phone.

"Dad, hi, it's me, Sam."

(Pauses)

"What do you mean, why am I calling? Dad? You just told me that you have cancer, you can't…"

(Pauses)

"All right, okay, never mind. Listen, uh, I'm about to go on a little trip."

(Pauses)

"Yes, it's for the Air Force."

Hammond walks up and notices her on the phone.

"It's…it's not important where I'm going Dad. What's important is that I may be gone a while, and I just wanted to call and see how you're doing."

(Pauses)

"You're sure?" Sam puts the phone down and gets up to leave for the Gate Room. General Hammond watches then walks up to her.

"Your father?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir."

"How is Jacob?"

"He claims he's okay, not that he'd tell me if he weren't. Did you know he actually got an apartment here in town?"

"He wanted to be closer to his daughter during…"

"During his last days. Sir, this is the first time I've left on a mission where I've felt like I might be leaving something behind. Like I might miss something important."

"Understandable. I'll put a temporary replacement on SG-1. You can stay here."

"I wish I could, Sir, but I don't think I'm replaceable on this one. The memories Jolinar left in my mind could be invaluable on this mission and no one else has them."

"True, but your father…"

"Sir, it's okay, he doesn't want me around anyway."

"Sam, I've known Jacob a long time. That's not true."

"Sir, he's always too concerned about appearing the strong soldier. The last thing he would want is for me to see him in a hospital bed losing a battle. I should get going Sir, I don't wanna hold things up."

She turns to walk away. "Captain!"

Sam stops and turns to look at Hammond. "You're more like your father than you'd like to admit."

Sam considers his words then leaves.

* * *

SG-1 and Calan emerge on a desert planet. All glance briefly at their surroundings.

"There is no evidence of footprints or tracks of any kind. If the Tok'Ra were here they have not been near the Gate in many days." states Teal'c.

"Ah, where's that yellow brick road when you need it, eh Dorothy?" asks Jack and seeing Teal'c lift an eyebrow at him.

"There's some sort of dunes over there," says Carter.

"Dunes it is," replies Jack.

They walk towards the dunes. As they start off, they come across the broken MALP. Jack takes a look at it briefly. "Worthless," Jack states after looking it over. "Expensive as hell and worthless."

"We may have some surprises for you soon, Jack," Calan tells him thinking back to his discussion with Sam and the General.

They are still walking through the dunes. "No one's tread here in a while," says Daniel.

"The Tok'Ra are known for their ability to mask their trails. They are, as you say, stealthy in their actions," informs Teal'c.

Suddenly, humans pop out from their hiding places and quickly surround SG-1. They all engage their staff weapons.

"Yeah, stealthy would be a good word, Teal'c," states Daniel.

"Good guys or bad guys?" asks Jack.

One of the Tok'Ra approaches the team.

"We mean you no harm. But I warn you, if you make any aggressive moves, we will fire upon you," states Cordesh.

"Same here," snaps Jack.

Laughing, "Well, I think we have the advantage. There are more of us."

"This is true," responds O'Neill.

"This one is a Jaffa. Apophis sect," states Martouf angrily.

"I am no longer in the service of Apophis," states Teal'c calmly.

"Who then are you in service to?"

"I am allied with these, the Tau'ri, in battle against Apophis," replies Teal'c.

"And all other Goa'uld," states Daniel.

"Be careful, Daniel," says Sam.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because they are Goa'uld," states Calan.

"Do not call us that!" Cordesh states angrily and his eyes glow. "We are not Goa'uld."

"And yet," states Calan. "The evidence presents itself that you are. Funny voice, glowing eyes."

* * *

General Hammond is seated at his desk as his phone rings. "Hammond. Put him through."

(Pauses)

"Jacob? You okay?"

(Pauses)

"Oh no, I'll be right there."

* * *

Still among the dunes, SG-1, Calan and the Tok'Ra are still standing around pointing weapons at each other.

"You know, in some galaxies, this is called loitering. How long do ya think we can keep it up?" asks Jack.

Carter studies Martouf, a look of recognition on her face. "Martouf." she states.

"I do not know this woman," states Martouf.

"But I'm right, aren't I. That's your name, Martouf."

"It is. How do you know me?"

"I don't. But I knew someone who did. His name was Jolinar of Malk-shur."

"Where is Jolinar?" asks Cordesh.

"He died saving my life."

"That's why we're here, to seek out the Tok'Ra," states Daniel.

"Assuming of course you are the Tok'Ra," states Jack.

"And if we're not?"

"Well, I guess we all start shooting, there's blood, death, hard feelings…it'd suck," snarks Jack.

"And if we are this thing you call Tok'Ra?" asks Martouf.

"If you are indeed the Tok'Ra of Jaffa legend, we should form an alliance," replies Teal'c.

"I learned a lot from Jolinar. Enough to know that we could be good friends. And frankly, enough to know that you are the Tok'Ra," Sam tells them.

"I believe this one speaks the truth. Perhaps we should…just listen to what they have to say," says Martouf.

Cordesh raises his hand, and the Tok'Ra lower their weapons, followed by SG-1 doing the same.

"Well that's better, isn't it? So, take me to your leader," Jack tells them.

"I will take you to whom you seek. But there is one condition. You must leave your weapons with us," Cordesh tells them.

"Ah, no. No," responds Jack.

"They won't hurt us, Colonel," Sam tells him.

"They can not harm you, Jack," Calan states with confidence.

"They're Goa'ulds, Carter," Jack states.

"They won't hurt us."

"O'Neill, if they are the Tok'Ra, we are in no danger. And has Calan has stated, they can not harm us with him here." Teal'c stated knowingly.

"If you're asking for opinions, I vote we take the chance." Daniel puts in.

"Okay. But I want it understood that we're doing this in the spirit of future relations. I expect us to be treated as such," Jack tells the Tok'Ra and SG-1 relinquishes their weapons to the Tok'Ra.

"Please, come closer together," Martouf tells them.

"Why?" asks Jack.

"Jack," says Daniel.

"It's okay, Colonel," states Sam.

"Oh, it is?"

"Yes," states Calan. "Rings."

Transport rings rise up from the ground and encircle SG-1, Calan, Cordesh, and Martouf.

* * *

Inside the Tok'Ra tunnels, the rings lower and release the group into the subterranean crystal caves, which crackle alarmingly.

"This way," states Cordesh and leads them off.

"This looks just like the place in my dream. But that was on the planet that we…they…were fleeing."

"It is said throughout the legend of the Tok'Ra, when they arrive on a planet they go deep underground, it is said they posses the technology to actually grow tunnels," states Teal.

"This looks like some sort of crystal material, so theoretically it could be grown," Sam says.

"Apophis had me searching for tunnels such as these for many years. We never found them. It is believed when the Tok'Ra move on, the tunnels are destroyed," Teal'c tells them.

"Carter, what's the story with this Martouf?"

"I'm not sure. I get the feeling I know almost all of these people, but my memories of Martouf are the strongest. It's like I have some weird bond with him," she states as Martouf ushers them into a room.

"Please, come this way," he says.

* * *

Inside the AF Academy hospital, General Hammond enters Jacob's room. He's lying in the bed, taking oxygen via nasal canula. Hammond goes over to stand next to the bed.

"George."

"Jacob. Are you all right?"

"I've been better."

"I was under the impression that the cancer hadn't gone this far."

"So was I. They cleaned out all the lymph nodes. The problem is, apparently, one squadron of those little buggers got themselves reassigned to my liver."

"Let me make a call, get Captain Carter recalled."

Jacob catches Hammond's arm as the general reaches for the phone.

"No, there's no need."

"Jacob, she should be here."

"Why? Let me tell you something George, my little girl grew up seeing Daddy go off to God knows where to fight God knows who, and I always came home alive and well. Now, I'm going to let her sit here and watch me lose a war? To some little runts so small I can't even see 'em?"

"That's exactly what she thought you'd say," and Hammond hangs up the phone.

"How about doing us all a favor, Jake."

"Huh?"

"Cut the brave soldier routine. It's your daughter we're talking about here. She should have a chance to be here to see you through this."

"I got a feeling she's on a pretty important mission right now. Am I right?"

"Well, yes, but there are others…"

"Then do me a favor and honor my wishes. Leave her there."

"This is ridiculous."

"There is one thing you could do for me, George."

"Anything."

"Tell me what my little girl's doing."

"Except that. You know it's classified."

"George, they're telling me I don't have much time left. Who am I going to tell? God?"

"I'm sorry, Jake." Jacob can only stare resignedly back at Hammond.

* * *

Cordesh leads SG-1 into a big crystal room. "People of the Tau'ri, let me introduce Grand Council Garshaw of Belote," announces Cordesh.

A woman enters the room from behind Cordesh and stands before SG-1.

"Greetings," states Garshaw.

"Hi," says Jack simply.

"You are Garshaw of Belote?" asks Teal'c.

"I am."

"She is the most hunted Goa'uld of all time," states Teal'c.

"We prefer you to not refer to us as Goa'uld," Garshaw states.

"And yet you are. Goa'uld." states Calan.

"How dare you?" demands Cordesh.

"I dare because it is truth. Teal'c is Jaffa, we are from Earth and your host from where ever. Yet they are all Humans. Is this not true?" asks Calan.

"This is true." allowed Garshaw.

"The question is, are you of the branch of Goa'uld born of Egeria? Or, from a different queen?" asks Calan.

"We are of Egeria," states Garshaw.

"Then," he says turning to Jack, "they are Tok'Ra. They are still Goa'uld, but the difference is there."

"So, we call you Tok'Ra?" asks Jack.

"I assume you are from the first world, the Tau'ri. Is that correct?" asks Garshaw.

"Yeah."

"Were you among those who rid the galaxy of the Supreme System Lord, Ra?"

"Yup, that's us, that…that…yeah, we're those." says Jack proudly.

"Then in a sense, you are Tok'Ra."

"Of course! Tok'Ra. Tok…Tok Ra, against Ra! Thank you for sharing that," said Daniel excitedly. The penny finally dropping.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," states Sam.

"I understand you were sent to us by Jolinar of Malk-shur. Please, tell us how that came to be," Garshaw asks.

Carter begins explaining how they came to the Tok'ra.

"Please, excuse me. Did you say that Jolinar's host was killed?" asks Martouf.

"Yes. I'm sorry," Sam tells him.

"But Jolinar lived on."

"Ah, yeah, for a while at least. Inside of me. Should I continue?"

"Please," Garshaw tells her.

* * *

Back at the Academy Hospital:

A monitor shows that Jacob's heart has arrested and doctors are scrambling to resuscitate him. A doctor reaches for the paddles.

"He's in V-tach. Let's go. Let's shock him at…uh, 200." orders the Doctor.

"200," comes the reply from a nurse.

"Okay, clear." and then zaps him with the paddles.

More hospital personnel rush into the room, and General Hammond follows them in.

"Again, 300."

"300."

"Clear." and zaps him with the paddles. Doctor checks monitor.

"Normal sinus, okay."

Speaking to Jacob, the Doctor says, "Hey, General, how are you doing?"

To the staff, "All right, he's in aplastic crisis. Let's give him a unit of packed cells, check his vitals every fifteen minutes. And, er, let me know if anything changes." The doctor starts to move out of the room.

"Doctor," Hammond stops him.

"He's…uh…stable, for now."

"May I ask, how long does he have?"

"Can't say with a cancer like this. Could be five days or five minutes. Sorry. If there's any family for you to contact, I recommend you get them here ASAP."

The doctor leaves and Hammond is left to ponder what to do.

* * *

SG-1 are standing, save for O'Neill who is seated as Tok'Ra guard the room and Garshaw, Cordesh, and Martouf address them.

"So am I to understand you did not invite Jolinar to use you as a host?" asks Garshaw.

"That is correct. He did it in an emergency situation to escape an assassin."

"Then if you were not a voluntary host, how do we know that you did not kill Jolinar yourself?" asks Cordesh unbelievingly.

"Um, well, because I…I didn't. I mean, I guess you're just going to have to trust us on that."

"And why should we trust you?" demands Cordesh.

O'Neill rises from his seat, irritably.

"I've been asking myself the same damn question. Why should we trust you. You are, after all, Goa'ulds." states Jack.

Daniel tries to quickly step in. "Jack…!"

Jack points a warning finger up toward Daniel. "Ah! Don't! We've done nothing but get interrogated here. Now, are we prisoners? And are you Goa'ulds?"

"You are not and I have told you we are not Goa'uld." states Garshaw.

"And yet," states Calan looking hard and Jack and then at Garshaw. "We have established that you are Goa'uld."

Placing a hand on Jack's shoulder and nudging him back in to the seat, Calan winks at him and Carter: "Are you suggesting she is the Shol'val'a?" shocking the Tok'Ra in to looking at him.

Turning back towards Jack, " you need to get past the single term Goa'uld. That is the same as denying each person in here is not human – even though we are all different."

Looking at Garshaw and the rest of the Tok'Ra, "and you. You should not get so upset about being call Goa'uld. Does not each of your hosts also identify themselves as human? Even though we all come from different planets, we are still humans."

"You are Tok'Ra, descended of Egeria yes? Then let the host to speak."

"Why do you talk like that? And what's with the glowing eyes? Huh? Might it have something to do with a little reptilian activity in your heads?" Jack sputters.

Seeing some of the one called Calan's logic, "We have symbiotic creatures within us, yes," states Garshaw.

"Well then!"

"Well then, you can see how we might think you would be a danger to humans. You take humans as hosts," states Daniel.

"Goa'uld take hosts. Tok'Ra do not. Ours wish to be so," states Garshaw.

"And yet Jolinar did not do this, did he?" questions Calan. "You can see the concern. You state one thing, but the actions of one of your own prove otherwise."

"We have a truly symbiotic relationship," states Martouf.

"No offense, but why would any human volunteer to be a host for a Goa'uld?" asks Daniel.

Garshaw bows her head momentarily, then lifts her face and steps forward eagerly. "Um…Perhaps I can…I can help you? I am Yosuf. I am Garshaw's host. I speak freely without restraint or censor. All of us who serve as hosts volunteer to do so freely," states the host Yosuf.

"Okay, well, maybe you can answer my question then. Why would any human volunteer for…for that?" asks Daniel.

"Well, with the blending I gain all of Garshaw's knowledge, her wisdom," she laughs. "More than any human could ever attain. And my lifespan is twice what it would be without the blending. And for all this, all I have to do is…share my physical body," Yosuf tells them.

"So this…symbiotic relationship is what makes the Tok'Ra different from the Goa'uld?" asks Daniel.

"Yes," replies Yosuf.

"It is also this that has thwarted the Tok'ra's efforts against the Goa'uld," Teal'c tells them.

"Your Jaffa friend is correct. If you'd like to come with me, I will show you what he means," Yosuf agrees.

* * *

The still guarded SG-1 follow Martouf and Yosuf to a room off the a tunnel. In the room, a very elderly woman is lying on what appears to be a crystal bed. Two women are administering care to her as she is clearly unwell.

"Allow me to introduce Selmak." Yosuf says.

"Her host's name is Saroosh. She is one of the oldest and wisest among us, an important leader for our cause. However, she is unfortunately very ill, and will soon die," Martouf tells them.

"How old is she?" asks Daniel.

"Saroosh will be 203 of your years in a few of your days, Selmac is over 2000 years old," Yosuf tells them.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that Goa'uld lived longer than 200 years," replies Daniel.

"Goa'uld and their hosts do, but our hosts do not."

"That's because you don't use the sarcophagus, right?" asks Carter.

"That's correct. We believe to do so would drain the good from our hearts," answers Martouf. "That's why our numbers don't grow large enough to defeat the massive forces aligned with System Lords."

Yosuf continues, "Without a queen to produce new Tok'Ra our only way to increase our numbers is through converts."

"Which I would guess is rare?" asks Daniel.

"Zero or negative population growth. Since you won't take new hosts by force, most of the time the Goa'uld dies with the host." states Carter.

"I have heard enough," states Calan surprising them all having observed them long enough and sensed the evil that was with them.

"You know of the 'Shol'val'a?" Calan asks them.

"Yes, of course we have heard the myths. But that is all they are" states Cordash.

"Permit me to show you the error of your ways then," states Calan. He reaches out and takes hold of Cordash's head.

The Tok'Ra guards try to grab him but can not come close because of some unseen barrier.

"This one is Goa'uld," states Calan.

Holding Cordash in one hand, he reaches over and takes Garshaw in his other hand.

"This one is Tok'ra," he states. Looking at Garshaw, "see I speak the truth. Look in to his mind."

Garshaws eyes open wide in surprise and she can see Cordesh's mind through Calan.

Releasing Garshaw, she orders, "No! Do not interfere with him. His is bother of the Shol'val'a!" she states with fear.

The Tok'Ra all back up.

Turning back to Cordash, "Come to me Goa'uld!" he commands. "Come to me. Leave this host well and you may have me and all my knowledge and power."

Suddenly the Goa'uld jumps from the mouth of Cordash into Calan's mouth. SG-1 tries to get to him but are stopped by the Tok'Ra.

"No! He takes the Goa'uld's life and frees the host. He is brother of Shol'val'a." Garshaw exclaims.

Her eyes suddenly wide "_The_ Calan!" realizing what he really was. The other Tok'Ra understanding Gawshaw's declaration.

Calan motioned a Tok'Ra over to take hold of the host of Cordash. "He will live."

Turning towards the others after releasing the host of Cordash, SG-1 stepped back as they saw his eyes flash red.

"One less Goa'uld," Calan states simply.

"Truth," states Martouf and the other Tok'Ra simply.

* * *

After things had settled down from Calan's 'demonstration', "Although The Calan is welcome to join us, I do not believe the rest of you could be of any service to us. You are neither strong enough, nor advanced enough," states Garshaw.

"You are incorrect. It was these who destroyed two Goa'uld motherships," states Teal'c.

Advancing angrily, "That was you? We had operatives who died on board those vessels," Garshaw states.

"They were defending their planet, Garshaw," states Calan.

Understanding dawning now, "We didn't know that they had traveled to the Tau'ri. This information, it explains a lot. At least now we know how and why out operatives died, and for that we are truly grateful," replied Yosuf.

"So maybe we can be of service?" asks Jack.

"Perhaps you are correct. I will try to convince the Council of Tok'Ra to meet with you," she tells Jack.

"Excuse me," asks Daniel. "Are we supposed to be prisoners?"

"Well, ah, until we decide what level of information to entrust to you, um, we cannot allow you to roam this facility freely. I'm sorry," Yosuf tells him. Looking at Calan, "you are free to go where you chose."

"I shall remain with my friends."

After a while, Jack was pacing. "Relax Jack," Calan stated. "You were a shock to them... that the Tau'ri would be out here. And, I was the bigger shock to them."

Jack looked at him. "Besides, we can leave at any time regardless of what they may say or want. Don't forget, I have friends in high places."

"Then let's go," Jack said.

"Not yet," came Calan's reply. "So far we have achieved nothing."

Soon though, they were shown in to the Council Chambers. Not much different from any other space they had seen so far, but it has a large, shiny table in it.

"This Chamber is newly grown. Until now we had no reason to convene the Council of Tok'Ra," Garshaw tells them.

Getting started, "We would like you to understand our situation. We are an illegal resistance group within the Goa'uld. We are the most hunted, most hated enemies of the System Lords," one Councilor states.

"Hey, we haven't made too many friends along the way either," Jack tells her.

"We would like to know what you have to offer us that is of sufficient value to justify our exposure to the Tau'ri," says another Tok'Ra.

"Well, I think we've got a lot of things," says Jack.

"The Tau'ri have become quite advanced," adds Teal'c.

"I'm sure we have something you could use," Daniel says.

"Please, give us an example," requests Garshaw.

"Perhaps there's some technology that could be of use," says Carter.

"Technology other than our own is useless to us. We are infiltrators. We work from within the Goa'uld. Therefore it is important that we appear to be Goa'uld," states another Tok'Ra.

A Tok'Ra enters the Chamber and whispers to Garshaw. "Bring them in!" states Garshaw angrily.

"What are your people planning?" demands Garshaw.

"Beg your pardon?" replies O'Neill.

"The Chappa'ai just activated, and brought forth these!" SG-3 are led in weaponless and looking sheepish.

"What are you doing here?" asks Jack.

"General Hammond sent us to extract Captain Carter," came the reply.

Turning to Carter, "I'm afraid it's your father, Captain. He's in the hospital in a serious condition."

"You have to let her go home," O'Neill tells Garshaw.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that," comes the answer.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid we have made our decision. We have decided not to accept your request for an alliance," replied Garshaw.

"Then you turn your backs on Egeria and align against Shol'val'a?" Calan asks venomously.

"No, of course not," replied Garshaw quickly.

"Then Captain Carter may return home to her father now," Calan tells them.

"That's just not possible."

"Yes it is" replies a voice from behind the councilors surprising them.

Looking at Calan, he nods. Instantly Carter and SG-3 disappear.

Jack goes to jump up. "Calm yourself Jack. Call her on the radio," Calan states calmly. "Let her know we'll be fine and to go see her father."

Calling Carter he finds she and SG-3, all of whom have been rearmed, are standing at the Stargate. He tells her they're okay and to go back to earth for now.

"Who are you?" demanded the Tok'Ra.

"I am Shol'val'a!" came the answer. Silence filled the room. "Who are you to deny the Tau'ri right of safe passage?" she demanded of the Tok'Ra.

"They could reveal our location to the Goa'uld," replied one Tok'Ra.

"The Goa'uld have known your location for some time. Was that not clear when Cordash was shown to be Goa'uld?" Shol'val'a asks.

"The Goa'uld travel here already, and will be here within a day. Your stupid games of playing spies have made no inroad on the Goa'uld in centuries," Shol'val'a tells them. "Intelligence without action is just useless information!"

"Answer me, how many Goa'uld have you killed in the past year? Hmm? How many in the past century? Any?!"

Silence continued to fill the room.

"Yet, in only a short time, these 'inferior' Tau'ri as you think of them - have killed more Goa'uld and freed more Jaffa than you have in centuries. You could learn well from them."

"They are but children," replied one Tok'Ra.

"The same could be said about you. Yet out of the mouths of babes comes truth, wisdom and strength. Egeria is not impressed with your lack of action."

"Egeria is dead! We have been left to ourselves without a queen to bring forth more."

"Egeria lives! Is strong and is disappointed with you. She left you here, close to the First World to protect them, to battle with the Goa'uld. Yet what have you done? Nearly nothing!"

"You fought for millenia against Ra without success. The Tau'ri in their first encounter destroyed him!" Shol'val'a said shaming them severely.

"Are you willing to start thinking again or shall I withdraw and let the Goa'uld have you?"

"They are unwilling to become hosts!" one Councilor states.

"Of course they are," Shol'val'a states.

"The one thing you demand of _these_ people for an alliance, is the one thing they would never willingly relinquish – their freedom. You've told them why you chose to become hosts, not why they or others like them should be willing to try."

Turning to SG-1 she asks, "do you have sickness on earth which can not be cured or healed?"

"Yes," answers Daniel. "Like Sam's father. He has cancer which can not be cured."

"Is the death painful? Is it possible he might chose to blend with a symbiote to cure this cancer?"

"Yes, it can be very painful at the end. He might consider it, if he knew all the facts first." Daniel stated.

Turning to the Tok'Ra, "Now, wasn't that simple? A reason for this person to chose to blend. Not all Tau'ri, but one. Is this cancer common?"

"Hundreds of thousands die each year from cancer and other diseases."

Looking at SG-1. "How many people live on earth now?" Shol'val'a asks.

"Nearly seven billion," replies Calan looking at the Tok'Ra.

Their eyes wide, "Seven Billion?!"

"The Tau'ri of the First World live mostly in peace. Warring only amongst themselves," Teal'c tells them. "They have thrived and populated the world. They have cities that number in the millions. Their children grow up where they can play. They are educated in arts, history, math and sciences. Not in war or battle. Freedom is their most valued commodity."

"In the time since Egeria joined with my Jaffa, we have freed many thousands of Jaffa, over 100 worlds and killed many, many Goa'uld. Yet you have sat in hiding playing spies and trying to manipulate the Goa'uld. You must kill the Goa'uld in order to win, not what you have done."

"But we are not strong enough," stated a Tok'Ra.

"Not any more. When Egeria left, you outnumbered the Goa'uld. You failed to use it to your advantage and now look at you."

The Tok'Ra lowered their eyes in shame.

Turning to SG-1. "O'Neill would you go to the one called Carter and see if the offer can be made. For her father to live?"

"If it isn't too late." Jack replied.

"Calan nodded his agreement.

Shol'val'a transports O'Neill to the Stargate the same as she had with SG-3 and Sam.

* * *

The Stargate activates, and O'Neill exits the wormhole. General Hammond enters the Gate room to greet him, an SF following.

"Colonel O'Neill, SG-3 and Captain Carter made it back a short time ago."

"Yes, Sir. General, we need to talk. Don't let Carter leave yet.

In the briefing room, O'Neill, Carter, and Hammond are seated at the Briefing Room table. Carter had just finished her post mission physical when Jack arrived.

After explaining the situation to her and the General, "Captain Carter, I am truly sorry about your father, but I have to question the wisdom of what Colonel O'Neill is suggesting and you are agreeing with. From what I've seen, this won't exactly be saving his life. It'll be more like giving his body to a Goa'uld," stated the General.

"No, sir. More like letting one share it," she states. "But a good one I believe. And I had already thought of this before the Colonel came back." Frustrated, Carter rises and walks to the window overlooking the Stargate.

"Jacob knows a lot about Earth, about the US Military. This would be like handing that information over to the Goa'uld," George says.

"To the Tok'Ra."

"You sure there's a difference?" asks Hammond.

"Oh, yes, sir, there's a difference, believe me. I won't even pretend to understand what the difference is, but there is one. One minute you're talking to a Goa'uld, the next minute you're talking to a regular guy…person," Jack says.

"Host," Carter says.

"A host," nods Jack.

"How do you know it isn't just a trick? We've seen the Goa'uld speak as humans before."

"Well, General, if these were your everyday run of the mill greasy-assed Goa'uld, they would have tried to made us their hosts already."

"Calan says they're okay. He laid hands on one and declared him a spy. Then laid hands on the leader of the Tok'Ra and proved to her that fact. Oh, they call him '_The_' Calan. They've definitely heard of him before." Jack tells him.

"They were holding you prisoner, Colonel. Still are holding the rest of your team!"

"Not really General. Calan told us he could take us out of there at any time. He just thought we should wait and try and accomplish something. Besides," he said looking at the General. "when we have brought people back through the Gate we held them pretty much as prisoners too. At least until we decided they were no threat."

Hammond had to agree with that.

"General Hammond, please, I know my father would want to do this. He would have the opportunity to serve as the liaison between ourselves and possibly one of the most important allies we will ever have."

* * *

Academy Hospital, Jacob's room

General Hammond enters Jacob's room with Carter in tow. Jacob is gazing out the window. He has an IV and nasal canula for oxygen.

"Clear the room, people." Hammond orders.

Jacob turns to view his visitors as the hospital staff leave the room.

Jacob sighs, "I told you not to recall her."

"Happy to see you too, Dad."

"You wanted me to tell you what Captain Carter does, so I thought maybe she could tell you herself."

"Yeah? What happened to the classification?"

"It's still classified. But you just got clearance," George tells him.

"Why?"

"Well, believe it or not, we need your help, Dad."

Jacob laughs and coughs, "What? The Pentagon wants me to deliver a message to God when I get up there?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, I don't plan to see the other guy."

"Dad, have you ever heard of the Stargate program?"

"No, is that one of your satellites?"

"I don't work with satellites, Dad, that was just a cover."

"No kidding. I never would have guessed. So tell me, what do you do that's so great you don't want me to get you into the astronaut program?"

"Well, this is going to be a lot for you to take in at once."

"Stop beating around the bush. What do you do?"

"I travel to other planets. Much farther away than any astronaut goes."

"So you're not going to tell me the truth."

"She is telling you the truth, Jacob, Hammond says gently."

"She goes to other planets. What, like in simulations?"

"No. In reality."

"We discovered a piece of alien technology. It can send us to thousands of planets all over the galaxy."

"You're not kidding, are you."

"No," Sam states.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam smiles at Hammond.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, we'd like you to travel to one of these planets with us."

"Why? So I can die there?"

"No. Actually, I'm hoping what we want you to do will cure your cancer."

"They have a cure there? What's the catch?"

"It's a doozy, Jacob, I won't lie to you on that," Hammond says.

* * *

The alarm sounds as a blast door opens to reveal Carter, O'Neill and Jacob. Both are assisting her father into the Gate room as the Stargate is dialing.

Over P.A. System, "Chevron 6 locked."

"So this is the alien thing you found?"

"Yup," responds Sam.

"And it sends you to other planets?"

"Chevron 7 locked," is announced.

The Stargate kawooshes and Jacob gasps in amazement.

"How about them apples, huh?" asks Jack.

"Incredible!"

"Let's go, Dad." Carter guides her father along to the ramp and the three approach the event horizon.

Staring at the event horizon, "Does it— what does it feel like?"

"You've handled worse, Dad."

Smiling, "It's a piece of cake, sir," Jack says.

Jacob eyes O'Neill warily, and they walk through the Stargate.

* * *

O'Neill, Carter, and Jacob emerge from the Stargate. Jacob looks back at the Gate, while O'Neill puts his sunglasses on.

"You do that a lot?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, once or twice a week," Sam answers.

"It beats the hell out of a shuttle on the back of a rocket."

"Goes a lot further, too. You know, I was kind of expecting a little greeting party or something," Jack states.

"You sure this is another planet? It looks like Earth."

"Yeah, we figure the Stargate system was built specifically to transport humans or something close to humans in physiology. So it seems to go mostly to places where the environment supports human life," Sam tells him.

The three begin to walk. Once they reach the ring device they transport in to the tunnels.

* * *

People are rushing around, moving equipment. Daniel and Teal'c are helping to move equipment, where it is transported out using the Goa'uld Ring Transporter. O'Neill, Carter, and Jacob have been transported into the midst of the excitement. In the chaos, O'Neill spots Calan.

"What's going on?" Jack asks.

"The Tok'Ra are evacuating the planet under the cover of Shol'val'a."

"I hope it isn't to one Cordash knew about." Jack states.

"No, it is to one Shol'val'a is providing. One where she has Jaffa located."

"The Goa'uld are ready to attack," Shol'val'a states as she walks over to them. "I must return to my fleet for the time being."

* * *

Soon after Shol'val'a returns to her ship, two Ha'taks appear.

"What Goa'uld dares come to one of my planets," she demands. "Leave now or die as all other Goa'uld have before you."

"You are out numbered," a face appears on the display.

"It is you who outnumbered." she replies as 20 Ha'taks decloak.

"This is a world of Shol'val'a!" she declares. "All Goa'uld on it have been destroyed. Do you wish to join them?"

Without reply and in seconds the two Ha'taks disappeared into hyperspace. They had no wish to mess with 20 ships let alone the Shol'val'a.

* * *

Shol'val'a returned to the planet and informs them that the threat is gone. "I kind of lied to them, so don't be surprised if you hear you no longer exist."

"How is that?" asks Garshaw.

"I informed them that all Goa'uld on this planet had been destroyed, implying that I had destroyed the Tok'Ra. And that this was now a world belonging to me."

"It will also mean that they will not be searching for you as hard after I move you."

* * *

Jacob, Jack and Carter enter a the room they were guided to. Martouf is there. And two woman are fanning Selmak and administering to the dying Tok'Ra. Martouf looks up and sees them.

"You have returned," Lantash states.

"Yes. This is my father, Jacob Carter."

"Honored," states Lantash.

Then, lowering his head, he raises it, "I am Martouf. You have a very special daughter."

"Why does he talk like that?" Jacob asks.

"He's a Tok'Ra, Dad. I told you about them."

"Oh, so these are the aliens you were telling me about?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd call them aliens, sort of half alien I guess. I mean, the outside is human, and the inside is shared between a human and a symbiote. Martouf is actually two different…souls, I guess, sharing the same body."

"And that's what you want me to become?" He looks upon the elderly woman on the bed and raises his eyebrows.

"You got to be kidding me," Jacob says.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Sam."

"No one wishes to pressure you in any way, sir. The decision is yours, but before deciding, might I suggest that you— you take a moment to get to know the symbiote that wishes to blend with you."

Indicating Saroosh, "This is her?"

"Actually, you can only see the host. The symbiote's inside her."

"Inside her."

"Talk to her, Dad. Get to know her."

Selmak opens her eyes and looks at Jacob. "If you agree to the blending, we could be together for a very long time."

"You don't look so good," Jacob states.

"You are no vision of beauty yourself, sir!"

Jacob laughs, but it deteriorates into a cough. Selmak/Saroosh and Jacob both cough!

"It's all right, sorry." Jacob says.

"I'm the one to whom you should be talking."

"You are the one I'm talking to. Why, why did your voice change like that?" Jacob asked.

"That's the host talking now."

"I am Saroosh. I am in the position to help you most."

"How's that?"

"I will die, Selmak will live on, you will take my place as host."

"Um, I don't understand."

"Selmak is a wonderful Tok'Ra. She is selfless and caring, she is good company. She has a wonderful sense of humor."

"Well that's good Dad, you can sit around for hours cracking yourself up."

She's not far wrong. I've had almost two hundred years of laughter thanks to Selmak. I'm biased, of course, but I believe that Selmak is among the best educated of the Tok'Ra. You will probably be overwhelmed by the knowledge and wisdom you will gain upon blending.

"So, I get all of this thing's, uh, what did you call in their head?"

"Symbiote."

"Yeah. I get all its memories and stuff?"

"Yeah, Dad, something like that."

"Then I won't deceive you, sir. We have some pretty awful things buried in our memory."

"Such as?"

"Memories of countless Goa'uld atrocities, the loss of the hosts before me, and you will feel the mourning for my loss."

"Okay…what do I have to do?" He takes a seat, exhausted.

Jacob and Saroosh lie facing each other on the bed. Carter is holding Jacob's hand.

"We do not enter our hosts through the back of the neck. Only Goa'uld do that as they are afraid to look their host in the eye," explains Martouf.

"You must step away, Captain Carter."

Carter walks away while Selmak gazes upon Jacob. Jacob turns his attention back to Selmak.

Jacob leans towards Saroosh, his mouth open. The symbiote appears out of Saroosh's mouth and then enters Jacob's. Jacob reacts uncomfortably for a few moments after the blending. When he can, he looks over at Saroosh, who finally dies.

Now blended with Jacob, "Goodbye, dear friend," says Selmak. Jacob loses consciousness. Carter and Martouf go to his side. Carter takes Jacob's pulse while Martouf covers Saroosh's face.

"He's alive," Martouf says opening one of Jacob's eyes.

"Is he okay?"

"He's very sick. And Selmak is weak. She may not have the strength to heal him."

"Well, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Nothing. Only time will tell," replies Martouf.

"But I can do something," say Shol'val'a as she enters the room.

Placing a hand on Jacob/Selmak's head, they see a glow appear. Shol'val'a gives them the healing energy to Jacob to sustain him and Selmak through the blending.

* * *

Two days later, SG-1, Calan and Jacob/Selmak have returned to earth.

Jacob/Selmak approaches Hammond. "I must give you thanks. You have saved my life and that of my new host. We thank you,"

"This is wonderful news." Hammond says. "Can we talk to your host?"

Jacob bows his head, then clears his throat, looking around sheepishly. "So when the little fella inside me is talking, do I sound like she does?"

"That is correct." states Teal'c.

"It's strange. I can feel myself talking, but it's not me saying the words. You know?"

"Don't know. Take your word for it," quips Jack.

"How do you feel?" George asks.

"Well, considering I got one of those things inside me, pretty damn good!"

"Listen, George. Because of this blending thing, I already know everything there is to know about the Tok'Ra. You made the right call." O'Neill and Carter are smiling.

Smiling also, "I hope so," George tells him.

Looking at Calan, "I believe I'll be shaking things up a bit. The Tok'Ra have become stagnate."

"Their hosts for so many centuries have known nothing but slavery and the cruelty of the Goa'uld. As a slave or living in fear, the only way to do anything is through stealth and secrecy, if you want to remain alive. They have become complacent. You, however, have the personal memories of freedom. You will be like a loose cannon among them, Jacob." Calan tells him.

"I would be proud to serve as liaison between the Earth and these people, George."

"Good," Hammond said.

"Speak with Shol'val'a about hosts for the Tok'Ra, Jacob. While I doubt her Free Jaffa would consider blending, she knows of other untouched worlds in addition to earth, where there are those that may consider blending."

Well, on that note, perhaps you can come with me to do a little debriefing."

A few days later Jacob/Selmak departed the SGC to the Tok'Ra new homeworld. Ready to renew the fight against the Goa'uld.

* * *

[Notes]

I found it necessary to fix a 'flaw' in the characterization of the Tok'Ra. By Cannon, Egeria has been gone and believed dead for several millennium, but in the original Tok'Ra show, they stated that Selmak is among their oldest at nearly 200 years old. If there has been no queen, how can there be any Tok'Ra remaining after all this time? Even with true converts, they would have died out centuries before.

The Tok'Ra will take some work. They've been shamed now, but need a 'fire in their belly' to get them off the fence and in to the fight.


	23. Spirits

Daniel, Jack and Sam are in the briefing room seated around the table. Teal'c, who is standing, opens a case and hands one of several rocks from inside the case to Sam. Seated next to Jack, she holds the rock between them so they can both look at it. General Hammond is standing near the observation window, looking out.

"It's our hope that this material may one day help us fight the Goa'uld," Hammond tells them.

"What is it?" asks Jack.

"Trinium. Captain Conner and SG-11 discovered it on a routine exploratory mission on the planet PXY-887."

"It's supposed to be 100 times lighter and stronger than steel," Carter informs them.

Teal'c squeezed one of the light-weight rocks and it crumbles in his hand.

"That's a sample of raw Trinium, which is too brittle for manufacturing because of its impurities. We commissioned SG-11 to extract more Trinium samples from the planet. As of this morning, they are 48 hours overdue for the weekly check-in. It's time to find out why," they are told.

"Any indigenous people on the planet?" asked Daniel.

"Not according to a preliminary sweep by the UAV."

"Well, it is a big planet, sir," Jack states.

"True enough…and Conner's people have only scouted within a few miles of the base camp, but they picked up no radio traffic, EM signatures, no sign of any indigenous life whatsoever."

The alarm klaxon goes off.

A Sergeant manning the console in the control room announces: "Incoming traveler! Security Team to the Gate Room!"

Another Sergeant walks in to the briefing room, "SG-11's code General," she announced.

"There'd better be a damned good explanation," stated Hammond.

SG-1 and General Hammond go to the observation window and watch the Stargate. While they are watching for SG-11 to emerge, an arrow whizzes out of the wormhole, through the thick observation window glass and into O'Neill's right bicep. Everyone dives to the floor when the impact occurs.

"Everyone all right?" the General asked as they all hear the Gate disengage without SG-11 coming through.

"Jack, laying on the floor and waves his left arm to bring attention to himself. "Uh, no…"

Daniel helps Jack in to a sitting position, Jack is obviously in pain. Looking down at his blood soaked shirt, there is a metal arrow going through it.

Sam, seeing the injury dials into the PA systems and orders "Medical team to the briefing room."

"Oh, God," O'Neill groans. 'Just another excuse for more needles from Janet and her crew of vampires.

* * *

Sam is in her lab looking over a piece of the arrow with a technician as Calan comes in. "I hear Jack got shot?" he asked.

"Yes. In the arm by an arrow. He'll be alright, just down for a while to heal and rehab," Sam tells him.

"Glad he'll be alright. What's that?"

"A piece of the arrow the Colonel was hit with," Sam said. "I'm trying to determine if it is the same material as the Trinium."

"May I?" Calan asked holding out his hand.

"Sure. It definitely looks like it is made of trinium. I just haven't gotten the metallurgic results back yet."

Holding the arrow piece in his hand, he looks at it carefully. Noticing a rock sitting on Sam's work table, he looks at and cocks his head slightly as in question.

"This is a raw sample of trinium," Sam said. "It has too many impurities now and is actually fragile in this state... Teal'c crushed one sample in his hand earlier."

Taking the rock in his other hand gently, Calan looked at the two pieces. After a moment, he thanked Sam for her time and then excused himself to go find Hammond.

* * *

Later Daniel, Carter and Teal'c walk into the infirmary to see O'Neill, who is lying in one of the beds.

"Hi, kids." Jack snarks.

"We're about ready to ship out, sir. You going to be okay?" Sam asked O'Neill.

"I'm not dead, Captain. Just grounded for a couple of days."

"Well, if the observation room glass hadn't slowed it down…"

"Oh, please. Aliens are always poking me full of holes."

"Right," Sam agreed.

Calan walks in to the infirmary while they have been talking.

"Uh, you might be interested to know that the…arrow was native North American, but of advanced design." Daniel hands the front half of the arrow to Carter, who then hands it to O'Neill.

"Our preliminary tests show it was made of pure forged Trinium. If there are Native Americans on this planet, they've come a long way, technologically, in the past few hundred years," Sam tells him.

"And we just marched in and started mining," Daniel said bitterly.

"Easy Daniel. SG-11 didn't find any evidence to let them know they were there," Jack said.

General Hammond walks in as O'Neill looks at the arrow and then Daniel. "I've just talked to the Pentagon. While they're obviously concerned about finding SG-11, they also want to avoid further upsetting the indigenous people.

"Meaning they don't want to risk losing the Trinium?" Sam said.

"You're secondary objective is to negotiate a mining treat with these people. Obviously, we've started our relations on the wrong foot," Hammond states.

"But that's so rare, Sir," Jack said sarcastically.

"Which is why I'm going along," Calan tells them.

"Captain Carter, as you are taking over command of SG-1 on this mission, my superiors have ordered me to remind you to be diplomatic."

"Yes, sir."

"Sam, _you_ are the one in charge," Calan reiterated. "I'm going to try to work out the treaty side of things – after we find out about SG-11."

Everyone looks at the General, "SG-1, you have a go."

They all turned to leave and get ready.

"Sam…" Jack called her back.

Carter stops and turns back to face O'Neill. "Colonel?"

"First command?" she nods. "Cool," he replied. "You know Calan won't step in unless he thinks he has too."

"Yes, Sir. I know."

"But don't be afraid to ask him questions or his opinion. He's better at reading people than I am. Heck, he's even better at the 'meet and greet' deal than Daniel, but don't tell either one I said that," he grinned.

"I know, Sir. I'll do my best, Sir."

"I know you will, Captain."

"Thanks." She grins, then looks at General Hammond, gives a quick nod and leaves, closing the door behind her. O'Neill smiles.

* * *

They arrive on PYX-887 and cautiously make their way. SG-11 had been at the planet long enough to have sent back several weekly reports after the initial discovery of trinium.

While Daniel and Teal'c make their way to the mining site, Sam and Calan go to the camp site, which was a short distance away.

Arriving at the camp, there is a large black raven sitting in the middle of it on a rock. It caws several times and then takes off as Carter and Daniel approach the camp.]

Teal'c calls Sam on the radio: "Captain Carter, we are outside the blasting site. It appears to be deserted. We will investigate further."

"Affirmative. At the camp now." She and Calan head into the tent. She and Calan both smell something. Sam picks up the coffee pot she sees and sniffs again.

"Ugh…coffee's boiled dry," she said.

Calan, seeing the team's laptop computer, activates it from sleep mode and begins reading aloud. "'Currently extracting an average of 47 pounds of Trinium ore per day to increase our production four-fold as the engineers have requested…' It's a requisition request from Captain Conner. He just stops in mid-sentence."

"It looks like they all stopped what they were doing and just left," Sam observed.

Teal'c enters the tent. "We found no sign of struggle at the blast site. However, a pair of footprints led me to two separate detonators. The first had been discharged. The second had not.

"So SG-11 was taken by surprise before the second charge went off?"

"That was my first conclusion, but there were no footprints leading away. It's as if they disappeared where they were standing."

"Creepy," said Daniel.

They hear a strange breathing sound. Teal'c exits the tent to investigate. We see a wolf on the hillside looking down on the tent as Teal'c emerges with his back to the wolf. The wolf leaves and Teal'c turns as he hears the wolf's departure. Carter and Daniel emerge from the tent as well.

Teal'c puts staff weapon to rest. "I am certain I heard something."

"Ghosts?" asked Daniel.

"Jaffa do not believe in such things," came Teal'c's reply.

"No such thing as ghosts, Daniel. Always another explanation. We just don't have it yet." Calan said to Daniel.

"Let's see if we can't find something more tangible," Sam told them.

As they walk through the nearby woods, Carter has her weapon ready. Daniel and Calan are not far away.

Suddenly, Teal'c calls from a rock above their heads. "Captain Carter!"

He points to a spot further ahead and to Carter's left. She comes around a tree to see a large totem pole. The top of the totem is a raven whose wings enclose many smiling faces. Below that is a wolf, below that is a raven eating a snake and below that several people in bondage. Daniel is standing looking at the pole as Carter approaches. Carter pulls out her knife and taps the handle against the silver parts of the pole. They are definitely metallic.

"Trinium…just like the arrow," Sam tells the others as they approach the totem. "Can you interpret it Daniel?"

Pointing up at the top of the totem, "It's…uh…it's a clan crest…I believe, akin to the style of the central coast Salish Indians. It…it tells the story of the clans origin. This one tells of how they were brought here from a distant planet by evil rulers. Now, according to this figure…" as he points to a Jaffa like figure, "…uh, the evil rulers were probably Jaffa, taking them from Earth.

"So this was once a Goa'uld planet?" asks Sam.

"Well, according to the crest, the Goa'uld were destroyed by Xe-ls, who's protected them ever since."

"Xe-ls?" she questions.

He's the Salish's main spirit. On Earth he's a benevolent one, traditionally, and represented by this raven figure," Daniel tells her.

There is a sound and Teal'c takes a ready position, aiming his staff weapon in the direction of the sound. Sam raises her weapon as well.

"What?"

Teal'c moves forward, but puts his weapon at rest again. "A wolf," he said.

Teal'c continues listening and looks as though he is following the sound around and behind him. Suddenly a wolf does cross the path behind him. Teal'c raises his weapon again, pointing at the wolf.

"There!" Teal'c announces. The wolf has now disappeared. Carter lowers her weapon and looks at Teal'c.

"It was there," he says.

Calan has remained silent during this time. He knows where he is.

Suddenly, they hear the whiz of a dart. "I heard that," Daniel says.

"Me too," replies Sam.

Teal'c is looking strangely toward his shoulder. A second whiz is heard.

"Teal'c?" Sam starts. Two darts have struck Teal'c in the back. He is beginning to collapse when Carter is hit with a dart. She falls near Teal'c. Daniel and Calan are hit and fall, too. Feigning unconsciousness with the others, Calan sees five Native American looking men approaching with bows.

* * *

They are taken to the Salish village. There is a lodge and several tepees as well as other crude structures for drying meat. There are several villagers doing chores.

Inside the lodge, Their weapons have been taken and their uniform tops removed leaving them in their t-shirts pants and boots.

Calan is sitting near the door watching what is going on outside. As Daniel wakes, Teal'c having recovered earlier goes to his side and helps him up. Sam stirs then, coming fully awake herself.

After a couple of minutes, she gets up and walks over to the door. Nearing the entrance, a Salish man steps in front of her blocking her exit. Aiming his bow and arrow at her.

Raising her hands and backing away, "Whoa! Hi…we were just stretching our legs." As she backed further in to the lodge, the guard steps back also.

"If we're prisoners, it's a good sign that Conner and SG-11 are too," she says. She walks around to look out the open carvings that adorn the front of the building.

"Yes, it gives us a better chance of getting everyone out okay," Calan said.

"This dwelling makes an odd prison," Teal'c said.

"I don't know..." Sam trails off and takes out a pocket knife and scratches at the wall material.

"These walls are made of a flexible Trinium fiber. I'll bet it's water-proof and it is incredibly strong."

"It's amazing, they've managed to…evolve technologically, yet essentially maintain their way of living," Daniel said.

"Yet we observed no facilities for manufacturing. There should be visual indications of processing," Teal'c tells them.

"Well, the Salish on Earth are migratory depending on the season, so…" Daniel said.

"I wonder how far we are from the mining camp?" Sam asks.

"Some distance, but not too far," Calan tells them as three of the male villagers enter the room.

"Not far. I am Tonane," says the first villager.

"Captain Samantha Carter, SGC." Sam told him her name.

"Long name."

"Okay, how about Sam?"

"Sam."

"These are my friends…Dr. Daniel Jackson…"

"Doc?"

"Daniel's fine."

"I am Teal'c."

"The spirits say you have a demon inside you, Teal'c," Tonane says.

"The demon I once had was removed and was replaced by a Companion. It will cause you no harm. I give you my word."

"Normally, that would mean a great deal to me, but how do I know the value of your word? We've only just met."

"I am Calan."

"The spirits tell me that you are familiar to them. Have you come here before?" Tonane asks him.

"I have not. We mean you no harm."

"If you mean us no harm, why did you bring weapons?" Tonane asked.

"As you carry weapons for defense and hunting, so do our kind. Visiting strange and new lands is not always safe is it?" Calan speaks softly.

"Our friends are missing. We need to find them," Sam states.

"They're not missing. They're with the spirits," Tonane tells them.

"Wh…you mean dead?" Daniel exclaims.

"No, no…with the spirits."

"Uh-oh…the spirits," Sam says, not understanding.

"You don't know the spirits, Sam?"

"Oh, we-we know the spirits. We definitely—definitely know the spirits, but there's so many in the forest. Specifically which spirits are they with?" asked Daniel

"Xe-ls probably. Maybe T'akaya."

"Are we prisoners?" Sam asked.

"No. You're free to go," Tonane said.

"Can we have our weapons back?" she then asked.

Tonane seemed to be thinking it over. "Tonane, The Chappa'ai, the stone circle?" Calan asked.

"The circle of standing water?" Tonane asked.

Yes, it is known by many names on many worlds. On our world it is called a Stargate.

Tonane nodded his understanding.

"The circle of standing water opened on our world and an arrow came flying through. Can you not understand our concern? That our friends were in trouble or danger? That our coming to help them might also be dangerous for us?" Calan questioned him, seeing understanding in the man's eyes.

Tonane shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

* * *

Outside the lodge, SG-1 is given their gear back and are putting it on. Children can be seen running and playing through the village.

"One more thing, Tonane, our friends…" Sam says.

"We were returning from our winter camp and we saw your friends making war on our mountain, trying to take the ke."

"Ke…Trinium?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's what your friend called it. After Xe-ls took your friends, he told me to shoot an arrow through the circle of standing water to warn your kind not to return. I guess you didn't understand.

"We understood, Tonane. But we believe in never abandoning any of our people," Calan tells him. "And the arrow that was shot, injured a person."

Calan saw the worry in Tonane's eyes. "He will be alright. But, can you see how that appeared to us?"

"Yes, I can see this now. Maybe we could talk to Xe-ls…and we could tell him it was all a misunderstanding?" Tonane asked.

"So, what you're saying is…you'll take us to where our friends are?" Sam asked.

"I don't know where your friends are, but Xe-ls will." Sam and Daniel looked at each other, puzzled.

Tonane said: "It wouldn't hurt to ask. Right, Sam?"

"Right," she said as Tonane walked away.

"Clearly, Tonane is blaming the spirits for his actions," Teal'c said softly.

"Well…clearly…but if it's the only way to get back SG-11, then I say we let him," replies Sam as she turns to follow Tonane.

Daniel looks at Teal'c one last time, then follows Carter. Teal'c looks at Calan and hesitates.

"Not everything is always as it seems," Calan tells him.

* * *

"Tonane, I was wondering…how is it that you remove the impurities from the ke so that it won't crumble?" Sam asked him when she had caught back up to him.

Tonane blows out a big breath, "Well, first, we ask the spirits to ask the mountain for the ke. Then, if the mountain is in a good mood, they drop the ke in the river. The river cleans the ke until it's shiny…and then we take it out of the river and shape it into whatever we need.

"Oh," she replied as they all headed in to the forest.

"Xe-ls! T'akaya!" Tonane called.

"Wait…you're not going to perform a ceremonial dance or…or something?" Daniel says surprised.

"My great-great grandfather used to call the spirits that way, but one day Xe-ls just said, 'call my name', and that's what we do.

Teal'c moves ahead of them as he hears a sound. A wolf appears, snarling. Then the wolf walks up and stands in front of them.

"Captain Carter," Teal'c said.

Tonane walks around Teal'c to see the wolf. "T'akaya, my friend. My, your coat shines beautifully today." "Speaking out of the side of his mouth to Sam, "A little flattery couldn't hurt, Sam."

Trying to play along, Sam said, "My, what big eyes you have."

"Ask her about your friends."

"T'akaya…do you think our friends might be…" she stops shaking her head and looks at Daniel and Calan.

Looking at Sam, Tonane said "She's right there."

"I can only see a wolf, Tonane. Uh, a beautiful animal, granted…but not a spirit."

"You can't see the wind, either, Sam, but you know it's there. You can hear it. You can feel it. You can see its effects on the trees. It's the same with the spirits. You see a wolf, but T'akaya is there.

Suddenly a raven caws and lands in a nearby tree, behind the group.

"Tonane…is…is that Xe-ls?" Daniel walks closer to the tree where Xe-ls perched.

"Yes, it is, Daniel,"

Calan says "Xe-ls…we mean you and Tonane no harm. We apologize for any misunderstanding you've had with our friends. If you would release them we'd be very grateful," he told the raven.

The raven caws in response. Daniel turns to the others.

"Did you hear that? I'm almost sure that he said he would release them," Daniel states.

"I believe I heard it also," said Teal'c.

"Is that what you heard, Sam?" asked Tonane. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Tonane, Sam is a scientist." Calan tells him.

"What is si-tists?" Tonane asks

"She believes what can be proven or disproved. She has not yet seen the evidence of Xe-ls or the other spirits. Once she does, then she can believe. You talked of the wind, but she can prove that the wind exists. Even though it can't be seen. A spirit that does not show itself to her, however..."

"Sad," said Tonane. "It must be difficult for her." Looking at Sam, "Xe-ls says he will think about it."

Somewhat upset about being talked about, but unwilling to say anything about it, Sam asks, Tonane, "do you mind if we look around a little while Xe-ls is making up his mind?" She doesn't wait for a response and starts to walk farther in to the forest.

"Fine by me. Xe-ls will catch up to us" Tonane told her cheerfully.

The raven caws and flies away as Tonane nods at him and then turns to accompany SG-1. They continue into the forest a short distance. The raven caws and lands on a pine tree ahead of them. Tonane approaches the raven.

"Well, that was fast," Tonane said.

The raven caws a few more times.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I missed that one." Sam said.

The raven caws once more.

"Xe-ls has granted your request. You're friends will be released."

"Did he say when?" Sam asked.

"Captain Carter…" Teal'c started to speak.

Sam turns to see T'akaya walk into a mist that suddenly appears before them. Seconds later, all seven members of SG-11 walk out of the mist.

"Captain Carter…" Captain Conner greets her.

"How does it feel to see the wind, Sam?" Asked Tonane.

* * *

Tonane, SG-1 and SG-11 are walking together as they approach the Salish village. Speaking to Conner, "So, where have you been for the last 48 hours? Sam asked him.

"I…can't say. The last thing I remember, I was writing a requisition for more blasting caps. Next thing I know, I'm walking out of this mist and there you are."

"And…that's it?" asked Daniel.

"Yes…except my head feels like it just got back from a 3-day pass, but I don't remember having a good time. We must have been drugged."

"As were we," replied Teal'c.

Tonane approaches Conner, having arrived from near the back of the pack. "Hello, Cap. Still smiling, I hope."

"You…"

"Whoa…" Sam interrupts them. "Tonane. Captain, this is Tonane. He's our friend. He said he asked you to stop blasting. Is that true?"

"Yes, he did," answered Conner. "But we'd already set two hot charges. I told him to wait until after the blast and then we'll talk. He just walked away.

"Okay. It's not important now. You can save it for the report. Tonane, perhaps you, I and Calan can have that conversation that Captain Conner should have had with you earlier?" she asks.

"About taking the ke from the mountain?"

"Yes."

"That's not up to me, Sam. You have to ask the elders of my village."

* * *

Inside a bigger lodge, Calan, Sam and the village elders are discussing the mining request. Speaking in their native tongue with Tonane interpreting.

After one elder finishes, Tonane tells them: "I am sorry. We understand, Sam, that you have no ill intentions. That you only wish to extract the ke. But your methods are wasteful and violent. They not only upset our people, but our spirits.

Another elder then speaks to Sam through Tonane. "Why can you not be content with the ke that the spirits send down the river?"

"Our people may need more than the river can provide, but we don't wish to shorten your supply. Now, we do have other mining methods that are less destructive."

Some of the elders speak and then Tonane tells SG-1, "They ask if perhaps I could return with you through the circle of standing water and see these methods?"

"That is a possibility, Tonane," Calan speaks up. "But we would have to talk to our people before we go through. To avoid any more misunderstandings."

"Um…have any of your people ever traveled through the circle before?" asked Sam.

The raven, who has perched on the interior rafters of the building, caws.

An elder says something, then Tonane said "The spirits say it's too dangerous."

Speaking to the elders and Xe-ls, Tonane said: "Can't be that dangerous. They're alive… and I love to travel."

"Great…then it's settled," Sam said.

* * *

Back at the SGC, Sam is speaking with O'Neill, who is now sitting on a bed with a sling on his arm.

"So, the elders agreed to allow Tonane to come back and observe our alternative mining methods and…here we are.

"Sounds like fun. I'm sorry I missed it. Good job, Captain."

"Thank you, sir. How's the…" she points at his arm.

"Fine…fine." He then notices Tonane, who has entered with General Hammond and Calan.

"I thought you were going to show me your mining methods, George," Tonane said.

"We intend to, but first we need you to take a brief medical exam." Hammond responds.

O'Neill raises his eyebrows, "George?"

"Tonane, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill," Calan said.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, that'll do. It's an honor to meet you, sir." Jack offers his left hand and Tonane takes it. They shake hands.

"Tonane," Calan said. "Remember I said your arrow injured someone?"

Tonane nods and looks at Jack. "This is the one?" Calan nods.

"I am so sorry Jack. Calan has explained the misunderstanding caused by the arrow. I had no intention of causing any injury. The Spirits said I should do it to warn your people away."

Seeing Calan give him a little nod, "It's alright Tonane. Accidents happen," Jack said. "And I'll be fine."

Showing Tonane over to an infirmary bed, Hammond tells him, "I know it looks strange, Tonane, but it's completely safe. Even our people are being examined."

From behind him, Conner tells him "Don't worry, Tonane, it won't hurt."

* * *

Later, in the briefing room, they are watching video of various mining techniques. Tonane touches the monitor, fascinated by the moving picture. SG-1, General Hammond, Calan and Conner are all in the room with Tonane.

"Stop the images, please." Tonane said.

Daniel presses a button on a remote and the screen goes dark. "These ways are just as wasteful and destructive as the others."

"That's only the first part of the process, Tonane. Later, we restore the land and replant the trees. You haven't seen those images yet." General Hammond tells him.

"I'm convinced that our way is best," Tonane said.

"Your way meaning… your spirits ask the mountain to send the stuff… to you down the river?" Jack asked.

Smiling, "Yes, Jack. It's the best way… and the only way we will… allow you to mine the ke."

"I see. Perhaps, uh, Dr. Jackson would show you the rest of our facility? I'm sure you'll find it interesting." Hammond said.

Daniel, surprised by Hammond's request, "Uh… yes… I-I'd also like to show you images of your ancestors."

"Ancestors?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. This may come as a bit of a shock, but we believe that your great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather may have actually come from here."

"From here?"

"From this world. Um… I'll show you." Daniel leads Tonane from the briefing room.

"Well… his mind's made up." Jack states.

"That's unfortunate," Hammond said.

"They are offering to share the Trinium, sir," Captain Conner put in.

"Small deposits, washed down from the mountain over thousands of years. That may be enough Trinium to meet the needs of Tonane's tribe, but not enough for any practical application. Therefore, I have been ordered to consider other initiatives." Hammond states.

"Initiatives?" Sam asked.

"General Hammond, before we go forward on those, I have a few questions that we need to answer," Calan said.

"Yes?"

"Do we have any indication of what size the deposit of Trinium is?"

Looking at Conner, "Captain?" Hammond asked.

"From what we were able to determine, it is not that large. It may provide as much as one-hundred tons of raw material for up to ten years. That may result in as much as five tons of processed Trinium per year, Sir."

"So, a relatively minor find.

"Minor, yes. But the benefits..." Sam said

"Of only five tons per year, if we are lucky." Calan pointed out. "I think it would be best that I return and have further discussions before any other initiatives being pursued."

"What good do you think that will have, Calan?" Jack asked.

Glancing across at a point just behind Conner as though another person was in the room, "While Sam and the others have a difficult time believing in the Spirits of the Salish. I did feel their presence while I was there. I think I could manage to speak to them with the proper introduction."

Captain Conner spoke up, "General, I know it isn't my place. But, the Salish are a nice people and believe in their spirits. I think it would be worth a try."

"I'll take that under consideration, Captain. Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter. Your opinions?"

"I know what Daniel would say," Jack said. "And I'm all for peaceful solutions General."

"Sir," Sam said. "While I find it hard to believe, I also can't deny what I saw. If Calan thinks he can talk to them, I think he should try."

* * *

Daniel was still showing Tonane about his ancestors when the rest of SG-1 and Calan entered his office.

"About ready to go home Tonane?" Calan asked him.

"Home?" Daniel asked. "He just got here."

"Daniel, you've been in here for nearly five hours." Jack ribbed him. "Besides, we don't want his people to worry about him. Grab your gear, we're going to take him home."

"Jack..."

"Daniel, with Tonane and his people's permission, we will stay there for a few days. You can look around and talk to the Salish there," Jack said.

"Home is good." Tonane said with a smile.

"SG-11 will be joining us so they can pack up their gear or stay, depending on what the Spirits say when we return," Calan said. "And Jack somehow managed to talk Dr Frasier in to letting him come, too."

As they emerge on the planet, it is late afternoon. "SG-11, you might as well head to your camp and make sure everything is alright." Jack told them. "We'll head for the village. Hourly radio checks."

"Jack, what are these machines?" asked Tonane.

"Mules." Jack said then began explaining their purpose.

* * *

[Several weeks earlier]

With some prodding from Calan and Sam, two teams of scientists and engineers had spent a couple of weeks redesigning and building several prototype expendable mini MALPs for the SGC.

The scientists kept trying to add more to them and Sam and Calan had to keep telling them no. The idea was for inexpensive and expendable forms of the MALP to send through before deciding if a MALP was worth the cost.

Finally, they had two working models that were ready for testing. Baby MALPs. The first was the size of a child's ride-in electric 4-wheeler. It was a modified, 'Dora the Explorer Jeep Wrangler®' in all it's pink and purple glory.

During the initial testing phase, it definitely got a lot of confused looks – what with two Airmen tagging along behind it responding to questions on a radio. Once they had the controls and video modified so that it could make it all the way to the Level 11 check point and return without the Airmen's assistance, it was on to the next step.

* * *

"Captain Carter!" Sam heard as she turned the corner headed for the commissary. 'Damn, not again!"

Jay Felger came hurrying up. "Captain Carter, I just saw your reply to my email. We really do need to build the Baby MALP out of titanium. It will..."

"Stop!" Sam raised her voice. "For the last time, we are NOT using titanium. This has to be inexpensive – do you know how much it would cost to use titanium?"

"Well, not that much really..."

"Dr. Felger," Sam started once again to explain the reasons for using aluminum and keeping the costs down.

Jack came walking up behind Felger as Sam finished explaining. "Felger!" he said making the man jump. "Build it the way Captain Carter told you to."

"But..."

"You still don't get. Okay, why do they make soda cans and bottles out of aluminum and plastic?"

"Um..." Jay still didn't understand why it made a difference. "They are lighter than steel and glass?"

"Then why not use titanium?" Jack prodded.

"Cheaper?" Jay queried.

"Yes! Cheap and disposable." exclaimed Jack. "MALPs are very expensive. Baby MALPs very cheap. Which do you think losing will affect _your_ budget more?"

"Oh," he said. Sort of understanding.

"The less money we have to spend replacing MALPs is more money for your doohickeys."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so in the first place." Jay said and walked away.

Shaking his head, "Lunch?" Jack asked Sam.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"Let's go."

* * *

Walking in to the commissary Jack was still shaking his head at how dense Felger was at times. "Carter, how do you put up with him? Do any of them have common sense?"

"They aren't that bad, Sir." She said smiling.

"So, is Surfing Barbie® ready for round 2?" he asked.

"It's a 'Dora the Explorer®,' Sir. And we're actually past that and ready for the first build. Sergeant Jamison already has the frame laid out and welded."

"Sweet."

"Yeah. But, I'm waiting to see the one Calan and his team have been working on. They went straight to a build. Said there wasn't any working model available to start with."

"Oh?"

"He hasn't let me see the plans yet. Said he'll even cover the costs if it doesn't work."

"Got your interest up does he?"

"Well, he came scrounging for gyros right off the bat. I can't imagine how he's using them. We came up with a simple arm that comes out of 'Dora' and will turn it right-side up if needed. Using the gyro he may not even need that," she said as they sat down at their table joining Daniel and Teal'c.

"Ambassador Calan's model is most intriguing," Teal'c said having overheard the conversation.

"You've seen it?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yes, I have been assisting Ambassador Calan in some of the tests."

"Teal'c buddy, been holding out on me?" Jack asked. "I didn't know you were a science geek too."

"I have been assisting by trying to break it."

"And it still works?" asked Daniel.

"Affirmative."

"Tough competition, Sam." Daniel said.

"You may see for yourself," Teal'c stated. "Here it comes." he gestured to the door.

SG-1 and everyone else turned to look as a metal-looking orb the size of a basketball came rolling in to the commissary. Only, this basketball had a small arm extending from the top with a camera, rubber strips and some slots running around it. Sam instantly understood the need for the gyros – keeping the arm steady and raised while permitting and driving the movement of the sphere.

It rolled up to Teal'c and nudged his foot. Everyone was surprised to see Teal'c kick it across the room. A minute later, it rolled back over and nudged Jack's foot.

"Do not kick it with your toe, O'Neill. Use your foot as a scoop," Teal'c warned him.

"Right." Jack said. Then kicked it... with his toe, "Ouch! Damn it!"

"Did I not just warn you not to use your toe? It can be most painful," Teal'c said

"Ya think?!"

Just then Calan walked in. Seeing Jack in pain, he looked at Teal'c, "Kicked it with his toe didn't he?"

Teal'c only nodded.

"Colonel, remember what I said about gyros?" Sam put in.

"Damn. That Hurt."

Sam covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Obviously, seeing its shape it can go down stairs," Daniel observed.

"And up," stated Teal'c.

"Up?" asked Sam.

"Yes." Lt Waterman said coming in. "We had it climb from Level 28 to 11. Then let it roll back down. Really solid."

"More expensive," Sam noted.

"A little bit more than Dora, but only a couple hundred dollars," replied Calan

"Captain, the Ambassador is brilliant!" Lt Waterman claimed.

"I only pointed the way, Bob, you and the others did the work." Calan pointed out.

"Captain Carter," the Lt said. "I think we'll be ready for real trials by Monday."

"Good, 'Dora 2' should be ready then."

"Dora 2?" Jack asked.

"We thought about calling the new version 'Surfing Barbie®' for you, Sir. But we'd need a beach." Sam grinned.

"Monday, that'll be about right," said Jack.

"Right for what, Sir."

"Oh, you'll see. I've been inspired too. So, I've got a contribution coming in that'll fit in with your trials," Jack told her and the others.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"You'll see," was all Jack would tell them.

* * *

Early Monday morning, Jack pulled in to the SGC parking lot. Pulling the tarp off the back of his pickup, he drug two ramps out and placed them against the tailgate. Seeing two SFs he asked one to call the SF Officer and then for the two of them to give him a hand.

"We'll wait until the Security Officer gets here. I don't want to raise too much of a ruckus." Jack told them as he leaned against the truck.

"Good morning, Colonel." The Security Officer said as he saluted Jack.

Returning the salute, "Good morning. I wanted you over here in case someone started asking what was going on. I'm taking these below. We're going to see if they can be used in the command."

"Are those what I think they are?" the officer asked.

"Yep," Jacked grinned.

"Pretty darn good shape."

"Yes they are. Near mint condition. Now if we can get them down without too much trouble... I want to surprise some of the youngsters with them."

"No problem, Sir," the Security officer said with a smile.

* * *

Ten minutes later the items were unloaded and Jack was driving in to the mountain on one, the second loaded on the back of the first. Jack got some funny and confused looks going in to the mountain, but finally, the freight elevator opened on Level 28. He backed out of the elevator and drove to the Gate room.

Once there, he parked one on the side of the Gate. Then he got up and lifted first one end and then the other, off the first contraption and then drove it to the other side of the Gate where he parked it.

Waving at the Airmen in the control room, he headed for the commissary for breakfast, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sgt Harriman came in to the control room and looking down and seeing what had been left there, smiled. "Wow, where did those come from?" he asked. Harriman was the only one of the group old enough to know what they were.

"Colonel O'Neill," was the reply.

* * *

The rest of SG-1 joined Jack a few minutes after he got to the commissary and they all sat down for breakfast.

Just as they finished eating, General Hammond came in. "Colonel O'Neill! What are those monstrosities doing in my Gate Room?"

"Just doing my part in cost cutting General," Jack grinned. "Today is scheduled for the trials of Surfing Barbie® and B-Ball," using the names he had given them. "Sir. I figured they could get a trial too."

General Hammond just stared at him for a minute. God, something he hadn't seen in nearly 30 years suddenly appearing in the Gate room and on a Monday morning...

"Sir?" Sam said.

"You know Colonel," Hammond said after giving the idea some thought. "They just might work at that. Alright, we can try them out on the recovery runs." As Hammond walked way, he thought 'Thank God a GOAT wouldn't fit in the freight elevator.'

[GOAT – Gama Goat: M561, 6×6 tactical 1-1/4-ton truck. A six-wheeled semi-amphibious off-road vehicle developed during the Vietnam War and used up to the mid-80s with an articulated two-bodied design. The engine was in, and operated from, the front body. Cargo was carried in the rear body of the vehicle. Loud as hell – on purpose; and ugly.]

"Thank you, General." Jack said looking quite pleased with himself.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Colonel?" Sam interrupted. "What is in the Gate room?"

"Let's stop and get Calan and then I'll show ya."

* * *

Entering the Gate room, "What the... Jack!" Calan said.

"What is it?" Sam asked for the rest of them.

"It's a mule." Jack said.

"A mule?" Daniel asked.

Laughing Calan said, "A mule, Daniel. Damn! These are probably older than you or Captain Carter. Where did you find them, Jack?"

"My storage unit."

"Colonel?" Sam asked still somewhat confused.

"Military surplus. M274 Truck, Platform, Utility 1/2 Ton, 4X4. I bought them at a surplus sale some time back" – he wasn't going to let them know how long he'd had them for. "I think I paid $50 for the pair of them. Simple as hell to work on – it's a lawnmower engine. Light enough two people can pick it up empty. Will haul half a ton. Those big expensive MULEs we have here can't do any of that."

"Yeah," Calan said. "But they weren't exactly quiet either, Jack."

"These are. I modified them. Put a car muffler on a lawnmower and it gets really quiet."

"Thirty years old?" Daniel asked.

"Yep. At least. You can check the manufacturer's plate. They started making them in the 50s. Originally intended for carrying stretchers and wounded, but they found a lot of other uses for them. If they work out, these can be used as models to build more."

"A lot cheaper than the ones we're using now. No where near as sophisticated, but how often do we need all that. And if I remember right, these would go about 15 m.p.h." said Calan.

"That's right, and you can ride on them too." Jack told them with a grin.

After a number of tests, 'Dora' and the 'basketball' both worked well. Each had their strong points, so it was decided to build a number of each and continue testing them in real situations. The issues that had come up during the different builds and testings could also be applied to building a significantly cheaper full-sized MALP. The Mule still performed like it had for years of military service, so a number of them were built also.

* * *

[Present]

SG-11 headed off to their camp site on a pair of mules while SG-1, Calan and Tonane walked to the village. They were welcomed back and Tonane told of SG-11's return to their camp in case anyone saw them.

"So they come to war on the mountain anyway?" one villager asked.

"No," answered Calan. "They have gone there to check on their things, and after I talk with the elders and Spirits, they will pack up the camp and return to our world if that is what is decided."

"Oh, that is acceptable then," the villagers agreed.

* * *

After a restful night, Calan rose early. He had told Jack and SG-1 of his intentions the evening before after talking with the village elders. Walking into the forest for a while until he came to a small grove.

Calling out, "Xe-ls, T'akaya."

After a few minutes they appeared out of a mist.

"Quite impressive for the Salish," Calan stated. "But you and I know that you are not Spirits. Show yourself."

In a blink two aliens were standing there in front of Calan. Pale skin with gills where their nose should be. "It has been many years since one that could sense us visited," Xe-ls said.

"I am not surprised. You are the last of your kind and there are very few of us," replied Calan. "We have need to talk."

"Why should we talk to you?" asked T'akaya.

"A number of reasons. For one, you are known to me," he said drawing his sword. "My sister Shol'val'a told me of you. My blade bares testament to this."

Seeing the blade of the sword and it's etchings, "ah, one of the brothers," stated Xe-ls. "I know of your powers also. "You sensed my presence on your world yet did not say any thing. For that I am grateful and we shall talk."

"To have revealed your presence to the others would have caused much trouble," Calan told him.

* * *

Back at the village, "I still don't like that he went off alone," Jack complained.

"Colonel, we both know this is what Calan does. And he's good at it," Sam replied.

"Yeah, well. I still don't have to like it," Jack brooded.

"O'Neill, I am not concerned with Ambassador Calan's welfare," Teal'c stated. "He had his sword with him and is most skilled in negotiation and self-defense."

Jack was antsy all day, like he always is when worried about someone he thought he was responsible to protect was absent. In mid-afternoon, Calan reappeared from the forest.

"Well?" Jack questioned.

"All went well," came Calan's response.

"So I can tell SG-11 to get back to work?"

"No." Calan stated.

"What?" Jack said surprised. "You said it went well."

"It did. Just, we won't be doing the mining. Or the processing. Every month we come back for a visit and the refined Trinium will be waiting for us to pick up," Calan told them. "The Spirits will not permit us to mine as our methods are too destructive. So they will do it for us without destroying the mountain. Captain Conner's estimate for the vein on trinium was pretty accurate."

"That's it? What do we have to pay in return?" Sam asked.

"Friendship to the Salish. Educate them in their ancestors. Daniel was right, they are Salish Indians kidnapped from earth."

Using his radio, Jack called SG-11 and told them to pack it up. Captain Conner told him it would take two trips.

"Two?" Jack asked. "The mules should be able to handle all of your gear."

"They will Colonel," Conner told him. "But um, two loads of trinium just appeared out of no where."

"Okay..." Jack said. "Do what you need to. Make sure you don't do any more damage to the area."

"I guess this means we should tell the Salish SG-11 is packing up and won't be doing any mining," Daniel said smiling.

"I guess so," Jack replied.

* * *

During the debriefing, Calan explained the true nature of the 'Spirits'. That they were aliens looking out for the welfare of the Salish. That it was they that had defeated the Goa'uld that kidnapped the Salish from earth.

The bargain, was a simple one. They could visit more than once a month, but they were to bring no more new technology. The Spirits did not want the Salish to advance faster than was natural. Calan had discussed this with them at length. After 1,000 years the Salish had not really moved forward. He challenged the Spirits to permit them to grow.

That there would be one ton of refined trinium waiting for them each month, but mining would not be permitted as it disturbed the natural order of things for the Salish.

"Aliens," Daniel said. "But you could sense them?"

"Yes, but don't think that it was ever just Xe-ls and T'akaya that were with us. There was always more than that. While I can sense just one when they are near, put a dozen in close proximity... the energy that they used making themselves invisible was quite significant."

* * *

Late that afternoon, Calan went to see Sam. He finally found her in the MALP maintenance shop. Working on a modification to the full-sized MALP Lite.

"Problems?" he asked her.

"No, just removing an addition someone thought they needed to put on while we were gone. Only a $25,000 system – which is a duplicate of the $3,000 sensor package we already installed," Sam told him.

Shaking his head he said: "Just keep reminding them we aren't NASA. It doesn't have to sense everything in the universe. Only what's hazardous to humans. And whether we can breathe safely."

"I think for this one I'll sic the Colonel on them. He finally got through to Felger what you and I had been telling him for weeks."

"Yeah, Jack does have a way of breaking it down to a level they can understand. And if that fails, there's always his bluntness," Calan smiled.

"When you get done, come find me. I'll let you look at my sword some more now that you know about trinium."

"What?" Sam looked up surprised.

"Well, I couldn't very well let you find out about trinium until you found it on your own," Calan smiled. "I'll tell you about it when you stop by."

"Thanks," Sam replied. "Can I bring..."

Bring them all if they're interested," he replied referring to the rest of SG-1.

* * *

"So, Shol'val'a visited the planet before the Salish, and made friends with the 'spirits' and also got a lot of trinium out of it too," Daniel summarized.

"Yes, of course there were a lot more of the spirits at the time. I still don't know what they call themselves. They are a powerful, but dying race. As long as they aren't crossed, they pretty much leave everyone else alone.

"They destroyed the Goa'uld on the planet because of how they were treating the Salish and they were destroying the natural resources."

"But, how did you find out or get the trinium? Aren't you barred from working together by that treaty with the Goa'uld?" asked Sam.

"We send messages to each other, remember. My ship is almost always here orbiting earth, so we use it as a relay. Nothing says we can't say hi or exchange news or anything. We just can't collaborate against the Goa'uld. A thousand years ago I made one of my regular visits to the ship, had a message about the trinium and found a good amount had been left in the ship's hold.

I used some to create our swords – best edge holding blades ever. We have used swords since our first encounters with the Goa'uld. You know they're dead if they are in two pieces. And, I used some of the trinium for other projects, too."

Looking at Sam, "I know what you're thinking, and no. I won't show you how to best use it. That's up to you to learn. I will tell you, that if you screw it up, you can re-smelt it and reclaim the trinium. And, that there are other sources out there."

"Other sources?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, you'll find them eventually. And most are on abandoned planets."

* * *

With the success of the new 'old' mules, General Hammond instituted a suggestion program throughout the SGC. Ways to replace heavy, bulky and expensive equipment with lighter weight, compact or less expensive gear. Also, for new ideas on how to accomplish their missions.

Lots of suggestions came in, the most practical and valuable ones from the military personnel. The wild and crazy ones came from the scientists – and usually cost as much or more than what they were currently using.

The most outlandish, to a number of SGC personnel, was a ship of some kind that could just fly right through the Gate. Wouldn't that be cool. No more walking.

A number of recon/intel suggestions were working out well. Once a planet was pretty much secured, a number of larger UAVs were taken through the Gate and launched off-world. Large model airplanes with cameras and sensors and, with extended flight capabilities were being tested. They had previously been limited to how far SG Teams could walk in a reasonable time or 36 or so minute flights from SGC launched UAVs. Now, sending up the UAVs from off-world, that could fly for several hours and cover hundreds of square miles in a few flights, was working well.

I wonder what other innovations might come along...

* * *

Note: Google 'military mule' and 'gama goat' and you'll find a number of pictures of them.


	24. Kinsey Updated

"What do you want me to do about Kinsey?" asked the one man.

"Terminate him, of course," replied the second man.

"He's your uncle."

"And? He's broken and a liability! He was kept in the general population of that prison for more than two months. Who knows what he's spilled. And I want that fucking Ambassador terminated too."

"That won't be easy or cheap."

"I don't care. Do it! We can't move forward until we get rid of the man. We need him out-of-the-way permanently to take control of the Stargate and the White House."


	25. Security Platoon

'This just did not happen in this day and time,' thought First Lieutenant Bullock as he re-read the orders for a third time. 'The Marine Corps does not transfer entire platoons to new duty stations intact.'

"Staff Sergeant Yanowski, you ever hear the Corps doing this in recent history?"

"No, Sir," Ski said. "They pretty much quit doing it during the Korean war except for combat tours. But you know Sir, our platoon has gotten a lot of additional training. The 'birds' all disappeared practically overnight and we got some good Marines in their places. And most of the men have been in the platoon for over a year." [birds = shit birds. The non-conformists, trouble makers.]

"I know. Kind of makes you think this has been planned for a while."

"Yes, Sir. Our platoon is the only one at full strength in the battalion. No injured, no short timers. And every one of us is single, you notice that, Sir?" Ski asked.

The Lt nodded. "But, what the hell is there in Colorado Springs at an Air Force base that they'd want or need us for?"

"Maybe they can't handle simple guard duty anymore," Ski said.

"Well, get them formed up and let's get this over with.," the Lt told him.

* * *

SSgt Ski had the platoon formed and waiting at parade rest when the Lt exited the barracks.

"Platoon, Attention!" Ski barked and the 39 Marines snapped to attention.

Taking his place one pace from SSgt Ski, the SSgt saluted the Lieutenant.. "Sir, All present," he reported.

[Contrary to so many TV shows, movies and books – it is _never_ 'present and accounted for'. It is 'present', there is no need to account for you if you are present; 'present or accounted for' meaning someone is not there but you know where they are; or '1 man missing'.]

Returning the salute the Lt ordered "Take your post."

Ski pivoted left and stepped off taking up his position to the rear of the platoon precisely as prescribed in The Marine Corps Drill and Ceremonies Manual.

"At ease men!" the Lt Bullock commanded. This was rare enough of itself for the platoon that he instantly had their attention. The Lt normally only said a few words and then turned the platoon back over to Ski. He believed in the SSgt running the platoon and making all the announcements. That way the men were more likely to only bring to him issues Ski couldn't handle. Which were damned few. That didn't mean the Lt ignored the platoon, but it fostered more respect and authority in Ski.

"Listen up, as soon as we are done here, we are all going to Admin. Orders have come in transferring the platoon to Colorado. We will depart in 40 days. If you own a vehicle and it is here, fall out over here." The Lt pointed to his right. Eight people remained. "SSgt Yanowski."

Ski stepped up to the group with cars. The Lt went to the group without. Both of them explained their plan to the men. They had known already that they had more than enough people with cars. The key was getting them all to Colorado at the same time. Get there too early and things usually happened; like getting put on shit details or reassigned 'temporarily' someplace else and were lost or forgotten for god knows how long doing someone else job. Get there too late, and well that was never a good thing.

In five minutes they had it all worked out. They would all drive out together in convoy and able to arrive at the same time. The platoon had become pretty tight in the past few months. By the end of the day they would be set up to go on leave after clearing the checkout procedure.

* * *

The Admin chief was quite happy when he asked who was going POV (privately owned vehicle) and everyone raised their hand. That made the paperwork much easier. They could get through the group in only a couple of hours as he didn't have to deal with getting anyone flights.

He'd pulled the Lance Corporals and below separate from the others. Asking if any of them were married. They all shook their heads. 'More that three years service?' He sent those Marines over with the rest of the platoon.

"What's up?" Ski asked the admin guy. "Proceed time. Everyone else gets four days except these four."

"Damn. I forgot about that. But we all get the same travel time, right?"

"That's right."

Ski walked over and talked to the Lt. Then they talked to everyone else. It was easily settled, they'd just leave four days earlier so the others didn't get screwed over having to report before the rest of them.

Ski went back to the admin guy. "We're going as a platoon. Keep these guys at 30 days of leave, the rest of us at 26."

The admin guy looked at him. "Hey, they're transferring us as a platoon, by god we'll report as a platoon. We're driving across together."

"What ever you want Ski. Makes it easier on me and my guys."

[Proceed time = time granted not charged as leave to take care of personal business. All corporals and above, married personnel and Lance Corporals and below with more than three years of service receive it. Date of detachment + Proceed + Leave + Days of Travel dictates when you have to report in to your new duty station.]

The Lt and Ski were given a contact at the new base. A Gunnery Sergeant Anderson – at least there was a Marine there already. After calling him, they sat down and went over their plan. They had everyone checked out and processed on time for the transfer and the platoon was detached on the same day.

Thirty days later they pulled out. Ski had talked with everyone and planned out the best route and times for stops – he was an old hand at this from all the moves he'd made while in the Corps. Travel too fast and you got shorted on travel expenses, not fast enough and you could end up being AWOL. Ski knew they could make the trip cross-country in 3 days. Hell some of these hot rods could have done it in two. But then you have to kill time once you get there. He simply kept the pace down. Didn't need anyone winding up in the hospital, jail or dead.

Making reservations for the platoon to stay at night he was able to get them some great discounts with such a large group. The ones without their own cars rotated between the others, sharing the driving so most everyone got at least one break during the trip.

The day before their arrival, the Lt called the Gunny Anderson again. Working out the details, he told the platoon that evening at dinner after they arrived in Colorado Springs. Cammies tomorrow Marines. Take everything with you in the morning we will be checking out. They have quarters on base for all of us already.

* * *

That evening, Ski and the Lt found their way to the base. Surprised that they weren't just waved in since the Lt still had his Camp Lejeune sticker on the car.

Pulling their IDs out when asked and explaining to the guard why they were there, they were instructed to pull off to the side and the Security Officer would be right with them.

Walking up, they saw the Security Officer was an Air Force Major. "We weren't expecting you until morning," he told them after introductions were made.

"Just getting our bearings so we don't get lost in the morning Major." The Lt told him.

"Good idea. As many vehicles as you will have, we'll have you park in the visitor lot just outside the gate. My men will block off the spaces tonight after everyone is gone. Then, after you get checked in down below, we'll run everyone through an assembly line to get new stickers on the vehicles. Try and make sure they have their registration, insurance and licenses – it will make it go a lot faster for everyone."

"Sound good, Sir."

"If no one has suggested it to you yet, I'd recommend leaving all the personal gear in the cars until after we get them stickers. You'll have a long enough walk once we get you inside the gate with you stuff."

A Senior Airman came over to the Major. "I've got to go handle another issue." Turning to the Airman, "Fill them in on the quarters, below."

"Sir?"

"They're with the platoon of Marines they are getting down below."

"Yes, Sir."

"Down below?" the Lt asked.

"Sorry Sir, until you are in-briefed I can't tell you what 'down below' is. I used to be assigned there, the quarters are good. Two-man rooms for Captains and below. Cable TV, base phone and internet in each room. First class commissary, um... mess hall I think you call it."

"Okay, Airman. The Major said we'll have a bit of a walk to get there. I wonder if there are any carts or dollies around we could scrounge to move all the gear." Ski said.

"I don't know, but I'll pass that along. Good idea, Sir." the Airman said. "Will there be anything else?"

"No. Thank you," the Lt and Ski told him.

"No problem Sir. Welcome to the Mountain." The Airman saluted and departed and the Lt and Ski got back in the car and headed back to the motel.

* * *

The next morning, the platoon got some funny looks. Not too often you see a platoon of Marines formed up in a motel parking lot in Colorado of all places. They all followed the Lt up to the mountain, Ski bringing up the rear if anyone had problems. True to their word, enough spaces in the visitor lot were set aside and Gunny Anderson was there waiting for them.

Everyone formed up in the parking lot. Gunny Anderson and the Security Officer on duty went through their IDs, orders and a roster that they had.

Once everyone was confirmed and verified, the Gunny looked at the Lt and Ski, "Shall we gentlemen?"

The platoon marched in to the mountain to the biggest surprise of their lives. The rest of the day was a busy one. Non-Disclosure Agreements and initial orientation. The platoon would be busy for the next month with added training until they were worked in to augment the Gate Room security detail.


	26. Recon for the Tok'ra

While the Marines were arriving on top of the Mountain, down below:

"Unscheduled Off World Activation! Security Teams to the Gate room," blared from the PA as the klaxon sounded.

Stepping in to the control room, General Hammond saw Colonel O'Neill was already present.

"Tok'ra IDC," announced the Gate tech on duty.

"Open the Iris," O'Neill ordered.

Jack headed immediately for the Gate room, Carter, Teal'c and Daniel arriving on his heels. "Tok'ra," Jack said to them.

"Maybe it's Dad," Sam said.

It had been several months since they had heard from the Tok'ra directly. They all wondered what this could be. A figure stepped through the Gate: Jacob/Selmak and then the Gate closed down.

"Stand down," Jack ordered the security team. "Welcome back Jacob."

"Thanks,Jack" he said and looked around. "Sam!" he smiled then walked over and hugged her. "I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too, Dad."

"Let's go up to the briefing room."

* * *

"How's it been going Jacob?" Hammond asked.

"Well, between me and Selmak and Shol'val'a, the Tok'ra have been pretty shook up. I don't think they ever imagined a Tau'ri could be so..." His head bowed and his eyes glowed briefly "Aggressive," Selmak said.

"Jacob has breathed a new life in to the Tok'ra," she told them. Bowing her head, she gave Jacob back control.

"I'm still getting used to that," he smiled. "But, yeah. I guess aggressive is the best word. Between us, we've pretty much shook them up and now they are going out and aggressively taking on more Goa'uld."

"I'm glad it is working well. But what prompted the visit?" Hammond said.

"We came to ask for some help. The Tok'ra are good at slipping in among the Goa'uld and acting like one – just bluffing their way around. But they suck at any real clandestine ops. Reconnaissance missions specifically. They don't have experience or training.

"I'd like to borrow SG1 to recon a planet. We know there is a Goa'uld there, but haven't been able to get any information so we can't make a plan for attack. We, Selmak and I would also like to borrow another team to do training with the Tok'ra. The Jaffa also want to take part in the operations. But again, it is something they have no training for."

Turning to Jack, "Any thoughts Colonel?" Hammond asked him.

"If they aren't using anything to check the planet out before going through the gate, I'd recommend some Doras and B-Balls."

"Doras? B-Balls?" Jacob asked looking confused.

"We've build some mini-MALPs, Dad. One is based on a child's Dora the Explorer Jeep and the other looks like a metal basket ball with rubber stripes. They've worked really well. They can send back audio and video images and are inexpensive enough we don't have to worry about getting them back."

"We have nothing like that. We either go in blind or fly there which can take months," Jacob told them.

Looking at Sam, Jack started, "Let's do this General. We can check out the lay of the land and then decide how to proceed. Worse case scenario, we don't go to the planet but we give the Jaffa and Tok'ra some training."

"Sounds good. Okay, I'll have SG3 go along for training the Tok'ra and Free Jaffa. Take along a supply of mini-MALPs and what ever else you need so the Tok'ra will have some to use. You'll leave at 0800 tomorrow."

"Thanks, George."

* * *

The next morning Jacob was surprised to see SG1 come in to the Gate Room with Sam driving a Mule loaded with gear. "Where the hell did you guys find that?" he asked Jack.

"Oh, there were a couple just lying around and we found a good use for them. Actually this one was built here," Jack told him.

Shaking his head, Jacob had to admit, the Mules had served their purpose for many years. Not a bad idea as he saw SG3 come in with another mule loaded down with gear.

Arriving planet side, SG1 saw that the Tok'ra were no longer living in the crystal tunnels.

"Shol'val'a persuaded them that living underground in the tunnels was not the best choice," Jacob told them. "And I pretty much convinced them that everyone would believe they were hiding as opposed to being 'stealthy'. It has gone a long way in their interacting with the Free Jaffa."

After setting up and showing the Jaffa and Tok'ra how Dora and B-Ball worked, they dialed up the planet in question and sent one of each through. The Dora got killed pretty quickly by the Jaffa guarding the gate, but B-Ball lasted a good five minutes before a shot finally hit it. Receiving the video feeds they quickly saw that coming in the front door was not practical.

"Why hasn't Shol'val'a just gone and taken care of the Goa'uld?" Daniel asked.

"The Shol'val'a can not do everything for us. We must learn to do for ourselves," one of the Jaffa said.

"Our planet here with the Jaffa is a long ways from where Shol'val'a normally operates," answered Garshaw, having watched the demonstration and performance of the mini-MALPs. "We must be able to take on the Goa'uld in this area while Shol'val'a fights them in other areas. I believe Jacob used the term multiple front battle?"

"Correct," replied Jacob.

"By attacking on different fronts and areas, the Goa'uld have a harder time consolidating their forces, or even attempting to work together," Teal'c told him.

"Oh," Daniel said.

Jack looks at Teal'c, "Ambassador Calan has loaned me a number of written accounts where this tactic has been successfully employed by the Tau'ri throughout your history." Teal'c explains.

"Shol'val'a's tactics to take the Goa'uld and free the Jaffa relies on the Goa'uld landing his Ha'tak on the surface of the planet where it could be trapped. It doesn't happen all that often and they are constantly searching for it. A space battle almost always ends in the loss of all the Goa'uld's Jaffa," Selmak tells them.

"Okay, so we can't go in the front door. How far away is this planet?" Jack asked.

"One week by ship."

"Time to start planning then," Jack stated.

* * *

The time had come to leave the Goa'uld planet. AG1 had been here for a week and had the intel needed for a plan to be made. They approached the Stargate from the rear. Anyone approaching from the front could be seen in plenty of time to attack them. Anyone coming through the Gate would be at a distinct disadvantage. From the rear, at least they had some cover.

To the front of the Gate was a wide, open plain which stretched for at least a mile. SG1 were dropped off by a cloaked Tok'ra ship with the intention of returning through the Stargate. The ship had used its rings to put them on the planet surface a good distance from the Gate and Goa'uld and then quickly retreated from the area. They hoped with this plan, the Goa'uld would not be aware of their presence until they departed. So far, so good.

It was only a few hours until sunrise as SG1, in black BDUs, was making its way to the Stargate. Jack had chosen this time as the Jaffa guards would be nearing the end of their shift and be more tired and the darkness would help hide SG1 until it was too late.

They only had another 50 yards or so and two Jaffa guards to deal with. SG1 had sound suppressors on their weapons. They were right at the edge of the tree line when Jack hissed "Freeze!" his hand held up.

They all instinctively froze in place. Overhead, a partially cloaked ship with its bottom exposed had silently appeared over the two Jaffa standing guard at the Gate. In a moment they had disappeared. Being replaced by over a dozen different Jaffa.

'Crap,' Jack thought. 'Almost made it back without anything happening'. Using hand signals he motioned the rest of the team to move back in to the tree line and lay low for now. If they had to wait, the Tok'ra would return in another week.

The Jaffa now at the Gate spread out. Four pairs of Jaffa, each carrying a very heavy device between them moved away from the Gate. As soon as two of the pairs reached the tree-line at the rear of the Gate they set the devices down about 50 yards apart and a soft hum was heard as they activated them. The Jaffa then returned to the Gate and took up defensive positions. They were quickly joined by the other pairs that had placed their devices a short distance forward of the Gate.

After a few minutes the Gate became active as someone was dialing in.

O'Neill looked back to say something to his team mates there in the trees and his mouth fell open. The rest of SG1 looking at him, he pointed to their rear. As one they turned their heads and were shocked at what they didn't see. Both Daniel and Sam's lower legs were missing.

Sam jerked her legs up in surprise. Only to find them intact. Daniel brought his up also, though a bit slower.

"What the heck?" Sam whispered. Reaching out with her hand, everyone watched as it and her arm disappeared then reappeared as she drew it back to her..

Turning his attention forward, Teal'c spoke softly, "O'Neill."

Looking Jack saw more Jaffa coming through the Gate and carrying what appeared to be heavy equipment. They also noticed that the original Jaffa had a more relaxed posture. Sam slipped over and stuck her head through where her arm and leg disappeared. After only a second, she felt someone yank her back.

Nearly falling on her butt, she just managed to catch herself.

"Are you crazy?" Jack hissed.

"No Sir." she whispered. "Give give me a few seconds this time."

Jack stared at her "Ten seconds Colonel, then you can pull me back. It's important."

"Okay, Teal'c grab hold of her." he said.

Keeping one foot where it could be seen, and with Teal'c grabbing a hold of the back of her vest, Sam placed one foot out of sight and then leaned out until only part of her leg was visible and half of Teal'c arm. Taking a quick look around, she passed back in to view in less than the 10 seconds she'd asked for.

"It's an cloak of some kind. While I can pass back and forth with no problem, and I can see the Gate and all the natural features, I can't see you guys or any of the Jaffa around the Gate." she told them.

"Teal'c, have you ever heard of any Goa'uld using technology like this?" Jack asked.

"I have not, O'Neill. And I do not believe it is within their power to create it either." Teal'c replied softly.

"Um, guys!" Daniel said a bit louder, looking towards the Gate.

They looked up seeing a group of Jaffa pointing staff weapons at them only a few yards away.

* * *

Shortly they stood outside the tree line, surrounded by Jaffa aiming weapons at them. The lead Jaffa came walking over, looking at them very closely.

"We found them at the perimeter. They were what was setting off the alarm." one Jaffa told him.

Looking at them, he said "You are not of this world. Who are you."

"Oh, just passing through," Jack said lightly. "We were about to leave when you guys showed up. So, if you don't mind, we'll go now."

Expecting the normal beat down after lipping off to a Jaffa, Jack and the others were surprised when it didn't happen. The Jaffa stood there studying them for a few minutes before speaking.

"You are the Tau'ri that we have heard about. Which must make this Teal'c of Chulak," he stated.

"Um, yeah, that's us. I'm Daniel Jackson, that's Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and Teal'c. We're explorers and..."

"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed cutting him off.

Laughing, the Jaffa says "Yes, you are the Tau'ri SG1 we've heard of. You can not leave now, it is too late. But you will come to no harm. Just don't do anything foolish."

Walking away the Jaffa leader called "Jaffa Kree!"

"What just happened?" Carter questioned.

"I am not sure. But they don't seem to act like normal Jaffa. Teal'c did you recognize his tattoo?" Jack asks.

"I have never seen that mark among any of the Goa'uld. It is the symbol for the First World and something I did not recognize."

"That is the ancient earth symbol for infinity, or eternity." Daniel says.

"You are, however, correct O'Neill. They do not act like normal Jaffa. And, I sensed no Goa'uld symbiotes." Teal'c replied.

"Now that you mention it, Teal'c, I haven't sensed any either. Strange." Carter says.

A group of ten Jaffa come over to them. "I and my men are charged with your safety since you are here." the guard leader said as the other Jaffa took up positions around SG-1, only one facing towards SG1 and fairly relaxed; the others facing out.

"O'Neill of the Tau'ri, Teal'c of Chulak, you have a look of surprise on your face." the guard leader spoke.

"Um, we're not exactly used to treatment like this from Jaffa or Goa'uld." Jack quips.

"We are not like other Jaffa and you will find no Goa'uld with us." the leader states. The word 'Goa'uld' coming from his mouth as though a curse.

"We mean you no harm as you battle the Goa'uld as do we. Do as my men tell you, though. Teal'c has his staff weapon and I see you have Zat'nik'tels. Do you have any other weapons – can you use staff weapons?"

"What? A... no, we don't need any staff weapons." Jack says confused. Now the Jaffa are really acting strange.

Speaking up Teal'c tells the Jaffa about the P-90s the team has.

"Very good. We may wish to trade for some after we have finished here." the Jaffa tells them. "Relax for now, we have some time before the attack against the Goa'uld begins." he says walking away.

With the Jaffa somewhat ignoring them for now, SG1 talked among themselves. This was a really strange situation. Friendly Jaffa, talk of attacking the Goa'uld. A weird kind of force cloak and being not only left with their weapons but being asked if they needed more.

Watching the Jaffa working around the Gate, they started to see something taking shape. It looked almost like another Gate. And they were working on a number of other pieces that were starting to take shape like more Gates.

Again the Stargate activated and a larger group of Jaffa came through. Some headed straight for the perimeter of the shield and disappeared from view. The others joined in the construction efforts. Now, what was obviously five Gate looking devices being assembled.

Shortly, the two devices which were in front of the gate when the Jaffa first arrived, were picked up by teams of eight Jaffa with poles between them to lift the heavy devices. Taking off at a fast trot, the two teams carried the devices out on to the open plain. Increasing the field of the cloak to an enormous distance. The Gate looking devices also seemed complete as the Jaffa that had worked on them now all assembled to the side of the Stargate.

* * *

The Stargate flared once again and a single person emerged. By the way he carried himself Jack knew this had to be the guy in charge. The man stepped away from the Stargate, took a look around and started speaking to the Jaffa leader.

After a minute, Jaffa warriors started pouring through the Stargate. Five minutes after the Stargate activated, the first of the added Gate looking devices opened. And more Jaffa warriors started pouring through the Gates as each of them activated.

'Okay,' thought Jack. 'We've seen this before.'

"Sir," Carter says. "At the rate they are coming through those gates, and if they stay open for 38 minutes... They are coming through five abreast, every second, that's 300 per minute, nearly 10,000 per gate in 30 minutes. They could put well over 50,000 Jaffa here on this planet before the Gates shuts down!"

They watched as the Jaffa warriors coming through the Gates never slowed but ran down through the open plain and started assembling and forming ranks at the farthest point.

Daniel overhears one of the Jaffa speaking softly. "Jack," Daniel says pointing. "That Jaffa is quoting Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War'."

"What?" Jack and the others listen and hear the Jaffa saying: "Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected." The Jaffa stops when he notices SG1 listening to them.

Sam speaks up: "All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive;"

Jack then picks it up: "When we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near."

"You know The Sun Tzu?" The Jaffa that had spoken said with surprise. "No wonder you have been so successful fighting the Goa'uld."

"You guys wouldn't happen to be friends of Shol'val'a, would you?" asked Jack.

The Jaffa then smiled brightly. "You have heard of her?"

"We have met her." Daniel states.

"Then we are truly on the same side," the Jaffa states.

The man that is obviously the leader walks over to them. "We were surprised to find the Tau'ri here on this world," he tells SG1. "I am Vejovis."

"Daniel?" Jack looks at the young man.

"Vejovis, or Vejove, Vēiovis, Vēdiovis, Vēive, or Vēdius. The guardian angel in charge of slaves and fighters refusing to lose. God of deceivers, he is called to protect right causes and to give pain and deception to enemies.

"I am no god," Vejovis declares.

The one Jaffa spoke up. "They know of The Sun Tzu, and say that they have met The Shol'val'a."

"Really." he said. "That explains a lot."

"Sun Tzu was a great leader in battle in ancient times on earth." Daniel volunteered. "Many of the people of earth still study his writings."

"Yes, he is a great leader. He is a great man and I sorely miss him. I'm glad that his teaching continues."

"You... you knew him?" Daniel asks.

"Yes. He is a great teacher and my brother. I was once his student. 'The commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerity, benevolence, courage and strictness.' Without these one can not win. The Goa'uld have never learned this and do not understand tactics. As we have learned these lessons, we will win this war against them." he said looking Jack in the eye.

Turning, "Teal'c, I know that the Goa'uld call you a Shol'va. Wear that title with honor." Seeing the guards that had turned to stare at Teal'c when he said that. He said, "Yes, Teal'c of Chulak is Shol'va. On his own he came to that decision."

As one the guards faced Teal'c, saluting him by hitting their fists in to their breast plates and bowing their heads to him. An obvious gesture of honor. Teal'c returned the gesture and the guards resumed their positions.

"What was that Teal'c?" Daniel asked after Vejovis walked away.

"I believe all of these warriors are Shol'va. They and Vejovis are allied with Shol'val'a in the fight against the Goa'uld," states Teal'c.

"It also explains why neither Teal'c and I haven't felt the presence of a Goa'uld among them," Sam told them.

"Colonel, remember what Calan said in the briefing on our return from being captured on P2A-107?" Sam asked him. "That he also had a brother somewhere out here fighting the Goa'uld? This may be him."

* * *

As SG1 continue to watch the Jaffa warriors pouring through the Gates and assembling down on the plain, they also observed the leader Vejovis as he talked with them. Finally the Gates had all shut down and 50,000 Free Jaffa Warriors were assembled on the plain before the gate. The time for battle drew near as the dawn broke.

Vejovis could be seen by SG1 as he walked to the front of the warriors position. They could see him greet and talk with the Jaffa along the way. Large projection devices appeared at the front of the formation. Although far way, they easily heard him speak when he reached the front of the assembled troops:

"In war, it is best to take your enemies as a whole. Not to destroy them unless necessary. To break our enemies resistance without battle is most honorable and desirable. The highest form of battle is to win without fighting. To destroy the enemy's plan to fight. The worst is to engage in long and protracted battle without a clear victory. To subdue our enemy without battle is our goal. But if battle is what is necessary, we are ready," Vejovis quoted from Sun Tzu.

He continued, "Our forces vastly out numbers our enemy. We will go forward victoriously today. This planet shall be free of the Goa'uld once again. The Jaffa will be cleansed and welcomed among us. Our numbers will grow, and the Goa'uld will die. Our families and theirs will rejoice in freedom. Prepare yourselves!" he finished.

SG1 followed Vejovis' as he walked far forward of the front line of Jaffa. SG1's attention was drawn back to the main force. They heard chanting rise up from the Jaffa: "Shol'va." Repeated over and over, almost reverently as it started out. Growing and growing in volume. Suddenly, they saw several Jaffa run out to the devices that had shielded them from the Goa'uld and his Jaffa.

The devices were shut off and the chanting grew even louder. They saw in the distance death gliders exiting the Ha'tak the Goa'uld had landed on the planet. The Jaffa didn't move or flinch as the gliders made their way to the force. Suddenly a Ha'tak appeared directly over the one on the surface. Others also appeared and the Goa'uld's Ha'tak was surrounded, unable to escape.

As the gliders approached the warriors, Daniel saw a change in the way the Jaffa stood. "What are they doing Teal'c?" he asked.

"Do not worry," one of the warriors spoke. "All is prepared."

As SG1 and the Jaffa with them watched the death gliders approach, the warriors all aimed their staff weapons at them.

"Massed weapons fire." Teal'c stated. "The Goa'uld would never consider this. They do not train their Jaffa to work together."

As one, the Jaffa of Vejovis fired as the death gliders came in to range. The death gliders exploded in to oblivion when hit simultaneously by tens of thousands of staff blasts.

* * *

In the end, it was much like on Cimmeria. The Goa'uld was dead and the Jaffa freed. O'Neill and SG-1 talked with Vejovis afterward. He was pleased that they knew his brother. "Yes, I am most happy that Sun Tzu is with you battling the Goa'uld."

"No, his name is Calan," countered Daniel.

"Do you not recall Daniel Jackson, that in our first encounter with Calan he informed us that he had once been known as Sun Tzu?" asked Teal'c.

"Oh, yeah." Looking at Vejovis sheepishly, "he uses the name Calan now."

They told him about how Calan had come to be at the SGC and about the Tok'ra. They understood that under the treaty with the Goa'uld, the three could not work in concert.

Sam had all kinds of questions about the 'portable' gates, but he would not answer them. "When you are ready, Calan will tell you."

Jack asked him about how Shol'val'a had 'beamed' the Gates on to Cimmeria. He informed them that he did not have that technology.

Surprised, Sam asked "why not?"

"That would be pushing the boundary of the treaty trading tactics. While the Goa'uld are to ignorant to recognize the same basic tactics, even they could not be so dumb as to not recognize we were trading technology if she and I used the exact same methods all the time converting planets. But now, you have informed me I can have it spread that the Tau'ri told me of this. Then I can freely develop it and start using the same tactic when appropriate," he smiled.

* * *

After stopping off at the Tok'ra home world and letting them know what had happened on the planet and Goa'uld was no longer a threat, they returned to Earth.

SG1 were debriefing General Hammond and Calan on the mission. "So, you have met Vejovis. Good," said Calan.

"I have a question," Daniel said. "We all saw how many Free Jaffa Shol'val'a and Vejovis can field. How many do they have available? Shol'val'a said she had over 100 worlds..."

"Ah, they 'hold' several hundred populated worlds between them. Thousands of Free Jaffa on all of them."

"But from what I gathered speaking with Vejovis, , they are on the fringes of the galaxy," stated Sam.

"Yes. We needed to contain the the Goa'uld to this galaxy to keep them from expanding or escaping from us," Calan tells them.

"What!?" said Jack.

"You thought the Stargates only went to this Galaxy?"

"They don't?" asked Sam.

"No, the Gate builders thought big, really big," Calan told them as everyone stared at him with a shocked look on their face.


	27. The Warning

He walked out of the mountain, one not so unlike the SGC resided in. The biggest difference, was that he was the only occupant and this was no government base. He had search for years to find a place like it. Only to have it literally be given to him. Left to him by a long forgotten relative and then washed it through a number of property sales so it was no longer tied to him.

Now the holder of the deed was a corporation that only existed on paper. An accounting firm received and paid the property taxes each year as soon as the bill arrived. They had no idea who the man was. They simply made payment from an account that was set up for this purpose.

The mountain had been in the family for several generations. Once, owned and worked as a mine in the 1800s searching for gold or silver. The only things that had come out of it though were dirt and rocks. A lot of blood and sweat had gone in. He'd spent a good deal of time and money turning it in to his refuge. A place of peace and quiet. Of solitude – an escape from what he had been.

It was a calm, clear and crisply cold night up on the mountain. Looking up at the stars, he took a moment to take in the beauty of a night sky without any light pollution. Thousands of stars, visible to the naked eye. There was Jupiter, Saturn and Mars all visible at the same time. He still had a few weeks for prime observation of them before they would spread to where he would need extended viewing times, and clear skies.

Picking up his bag, he walked sure-footed down the small game path that ran in to the valley. After nearly two hours, he arrive at his hidden car. Carefully checking everything out, finally accepting that the only recent visitors to the area were some deer and mountain lions, he opened the trunk of the car and placed his bag in.

The car was several years old, but in perfect running condition. The perfect vehicle to blend in with everyone else, as long as they never got a look inside the trunk or under the hood.

Selecting a smaller bag containing his choice of disguise for this trip, he lowered the truck lid and went to a hidden entry in the side of a small hillside.

Looking around the small space, he quickly returned to the car uncoiling a length of extension cord which he plugged in under the hood of the car. He then went back into the small cave, starting the generator on the first pull. It quickly settled down and began feeding its power to the charger and engine warmer on the car.

While the battery came up to full charge and the engine warmed, he changed in to his disguise. Coming down from the mountain was too impractical in disguise. Too easy to tear a piece of cloth or get dirty.

Almost anyone would have thought him paranoid, and he admitted to himself that sometimes he was. But better paranoid than dead. He was after all a wanted person. Of course, those looking for him had the wrong descriptions, names and so forth of him. But you still had to be careful.

He rarely left his mountain area for anything other than supplies. But he needed to communicate with someone, and that he never did from the mountain. An electronic signal emanating from the mountain would raise flags, even a satellite phone.

He had satellite Internet, but he never originated a signal from the mountain. That was his safe haven. And he ran the Internet through so many sites that it was impossible for it to be traced back to him, to here.

Finishing his disguise, he unhooked the cord from the car and put it away, turning off the small generator. After turning on the engine pre-oiler, the car started smoothly and he was off.

* * *

It was a good hour drive just to get to a highway, and then another couple of hours to the city. Time to get lost in the traffic and mass of people.

He checked in to a motel on the outskirts. Using the ID and credit card that went with the disguise. Although the ID was real, that was the only thing about it. Issued by the state, to a bogus person. Easy enough to do if you had the skills and experience that he had. The credit car was legitimate. The bill paid automatically from an account in another state.

Once you knew the ins and outs of how everything worked, it was pretty easy. Driver license, Social Security card and passport. The man on the ID even received a small civil service pension from the government. It was the same for all of his identities.

A thorough check of the room found no hidden cameras or listening devices. Never could be to careful, and it was surprising the number of motel rooms he had found them in. People trying to catch others in compromising situations, or getting their thrills spying on others when they were nude or screwing.

Up early the next morning, he changed his looks and identity before going out. It was easy at these big chain motels. The management never really knew who they had as guests at any given time, unless you stayed too long or gave them a reason – like repeat business or being too nice or an ass. All they knew was what was in the computer.

* * *

A hunched over elderly woman walked slowly out to her car and drove cautiously to the nearby mall. Sitting far closer to the windshield than the average person. Looking like the typical old woman most associate with driving a car. There, she made her way around the mall until finding the cell phone store, where she went in. Buying a prepaid phone she'd told them her grandson had insisted she get one. He had been so worried when he couldn't get a hold of her for several days he flew out from California just to check on her! Have you ever her of such a thing? He's such a good boy.

But, she wasn't going to move out to California with him – she didn't need a keeper yet, and she sure wasn't ready for moving to 'a home.' So he'd convinced her to get the cell phone.

Getting the sales person to show her how to use it, she finally managed to get her grandson's phone number programmed in to it. So technical! She only bought the minimum time available as she didn't like talking on phones let alone when she was out shopping or something. Nothing better than talking face to face with someone. You could tell so much about a person that way. On the phone, it could be anyone, so impersonal.

Leaving the store, the entire staff was sure to remember the kindly old woman and her stories. She reminded them all of the nearly ideal vision of a grandmother. And she was so challenged when it came to technology. Not one of them had really looked her over, and would never be able to identify her from a mug shot or line up.

It wouldn't be discovered for some time that the high-tech surveillance system in the store had stopped working shortly before she'd arrived. And the ones in the stores she'd passed on the way in. Got to love technology and hacking.

Returning to the motel, the old woman made her way back to her room. Once she was inside, and seeing that the room was empty and made up, he finally was able to straighten up and stand like normal.

* * *

After he was sure the evening shift had been on duty for a couple of hours, the man left after asking about a couple of places for dinner.

Turning on the cellphone as he got in to the car, he quickly topped it off with an unlimited data plan card for 30 days. Finding the correct spot, he parked. Practically underneath a cell tower for the strongest signal. No police red light cameras, no ATM or convenience store cameras. It was getting harder to find spots like this these days.

Even the side of the building he parked on was on was picked for a specific reason. People think the government can just call up a satellite and point it somewhere. That's just wishful thinking. Oh, they can do it, but it takes time and resources. When he'd picked this site, he'd also check all the current satellite trajectories and planned path changes. He had at least a four-hour window they would not be able to observe this spot.

Using his laptop, and the software he'd written himself, after bouncing through a number of servers, he made contact. Downloaded the file and reviewed it. It didn't take him long to reply.

He set the call for the next night when he would be in another town over 100 miles away. The resources needed were already in place. He would have to be very careful as this looked more like a setup.

* * *

The next afternoon he was in a large city park. It took him more than an hour to get in to place without being seen – and that was of utmost importance if this was a setup. Lifting a rock from its place, he dug down a couple of inches until his fingers found the cables. Gently pulling them out and removing the protective wrap, he first connected a battery to one, then another disposable phone which was modified with a voice synthesizer.

'Yes,' the phone was answered when he dialed the number.

"You wanted to talk, talk."

The person on the other end told him they had a problem they need him to take care of.

"I don't do problems. Never have and never will."

'You know what I mean. You need to eliminate the problem.'

"That's not how I operated."

'Bullshit. I've read your file. We're bringing you back.'

"Read my file huh?" alarms were going off in his head. "Then you know I don't do problems and I don't accept vague needs and wants. You have to say exactly what you want. Eliminate, remove, any other euphemisms don't work with me.

After a moment, 'we want you to kill a man.'

"That's better. No room for errors, don't you think? Tell me about it."

After a few minutes of the description, he knew enough. Time to blow this chicken stand operation. "Authorization code?" he asked.

'Code?' came the reply. There had been nothing in the file about any code.

"Yes."

'um.'

"Wrong answer." He cut the connection. Reaching in to his pocket and pulling out wire cutters he cut the cables off at the ground. Quickly replacing the stone he cautiously made his way out of the trees and through the park. Pausing momentarily along the river, he tossed the phone and battery in, then continued on his way.

* * *

After multiple taxi rides, a couple of buses and walking he made his way to the car and returned to his motel. As soon as he entered he changed disguises again and left the motel for good.

Driving to a suburb, he found another motel to stay in for the night. After checking in and sweeping the room, he went out for a late diner and to think. The man that had contacted him was obviously in the business. But not far enough up in the food chain to have actually seen his file. Maybe just a small piece of it, enough to get him to call in. But that had been mostly out of concern since certain forms had not been followed. And since the code had not been offered up front, he'd known immediately this wasn't legit.

After dinner, he'd found another spot to do some web surfing and snooping. The voice on the phone was an idiot or being set up himself. Time to make another call. The target was very powerful and resourceful. He did not need or even want to tangle with him. Hell the guy had even helped him out a time or two.

He started the process of reconnecting. After bouncing his signal through three times as many servers as he normally used, he was connected. Or at least the phone was ringing on the other end.

"Good evening," came a young woman's voice through the speaker. She announced the name of the resident.

Typing his response, she heard, "I need to speak with Calan. Tell him it is an associate."

The woman looked at the phone somewhat confused. Finally, "Just a minute please. I'll see if he is available."

Kim went to Calan, "I have a strange call for you. They asked to speak to you, but I heard at least three different voices speak."

"Oh, how do you mean?"

"Each word was a different voice."

That got Calan's attention. "Okay. Well, let me see what they want." 'This should be interesting,' he though.

"This is Calan," he said in to the phone.

The man typed his words in to the computer and, using a database of voices that were transmitted over the phone, he informed Calan of the reason for the call. That he owed him a debt from years before he was now repaying.

"How is that?" Calan asked.

'I do,' spoke an actress from a wedding ceremony.

'contract work for' an actor said.

'certain parts of the government,' President Reagan said.

'...they put a hit on you.' Calan heard a line spoken from a 'B' movie he liked.

"Ah, I understand, now. I appreciate the warning. But, if you really know me.."

'Yes, I know. But, they mentioned using your friends to get to you.' the actors and actresses said

"They're in danger?"

'Most assuredly, Captain.' he heard Spock from Startrek tell him. 'Others less qualified have also been offered the employment,' the voices said.

"Yes, I've heard that too. I may have some legitimate business for you in the future that might interest you. Can I still use the same method to get a hold of you?"

'Yes.'

"Thank you. Have a good evening. Oh, nice touch using famous voices. Much better than typical computer speak."

The line went dead.

While Calan spoke to his security chief to make sure increased protection for his friends and family, the man returned to the motel for the night. Early the next morning, he used the TV/computer system to check out. These systems made life even easier on him as he didn't have to interact with anyone to check out. No one saw him leave.

He returned to his mountain, curious what kind of legitimate work Calan could possibly have for him. Time to do some surfing and see what he'd been up to lately.


	28. The Fifth Race

Flashback to the Gulf War:

They had been thrilled when they first managed to capture the American. They would be able to get the information they wanted from him. They believed they had much experience getting information out of their prisoners. There would be no problem learning what they needed from this weak American.

They were sadly mistaken. It took no interrogation skills when beating a poor and helpless person in to submission and telling them what they wanted to know. But, to try to get information out of one that not only had received extensive training in resisting, but also was one hardheaded, stubborn individual – well, that was a different story.

The beatings took place nearly daily, and yet they had learned nothing from the man. The American was so infuriating. Just the previous night he had mocked and goaded his 'interrogator' to the point they lost their temper, and he had been severely beaten. Four months this had been going on and they were no closer to any usable information. Nothing more than name, rank and service number.

Unseen in the darkness of the cell, "_Is he the one_?" asked the alien

"_All of our searching and study points to this one human as being The One._" came the reply from his companion.

"_How can this be? His body is so fragile. So weak, surely he will perish._" said the first

"_Then we must make sure that he survives. Not only for our race and his, but for the rest of the galaxy. He must survive._"

"_We have been forbidden from revealing ourselves, or from taking direct action._"

"_Then we must take indirect action to help him._" the second alien stated firmly.

They helped him in ways undetectable to his captors: the man's water bowl was never really empty except when the guards looked at it. They fortified the meager gruel given to the man so he received all the nutrients he needed. Enough that he gained back some strength. Reducing the human's level of pain after the beatings and torture sessions so that he could rest.

After a time, it was enough. The man had recovered enough to survive an escape attempt. Now, to make it possible for that to happen. They could not simply transport him to safety. They could only provide the chance for escape.

It would have been easier if the ones holding him partook of the alcoholic beverages so popular on the planet, but they did not. One night following a day without torture the aliens made the captors fall in to a deep sleep.

There was always a guard on the cell, but they had become lax. Regularly falling asleep in a chair opposite the cell. Tonight the chair was in a different place – within easy reach by the prisoner. The guard was led in his mind to believe the chair was always in this place as he sat down. His eyelids quickly became heavy and he started to drowse.

The prisoner saw this might be his only chance at freedom. Silently he crept to the bars of the cell. They had long ago stopped tying his hands and legs as he appeared too weak to resist. Reaching ever so slowly and cautiously through the bars. Until, yes! He could just reach the key on the guard's belt. Deftly, he slowly pulled the key inside the cell. His eyes never leaving the guard's face, as the face would tell him first if the guard was awakening. Then moving silently, he moved to the door on the cell. Inserting the key, he turned it slowly, with a constant pressure. Hoping that the mechanism would not make enough noise to wake the guard.

Finally the key finished it's journey and he was free from the cell. Moving quickly, he grasped the guard's head in his firm grip and twisted. The man's neck broke and he died without uttering a sound. Taking the guard's old and worn AK-47, the prisoner carefully made his way out. Reaching the outside of the building, he paused and rested for a minute. Listening to his pounding heart, but also for any noise that would show there were any guards moving or watching.

As his beating heart calmed, he heard no sounds from inside or outside the prison. He started off, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. He made his way out of the compound towards freedom. As he crested the top of a sand dune, the prisoner looked back. He saw his footprints; he could do nothing about that. But, he saw no one following him or making any noise, which was good.

He walked out into the night. Moving slowly but steadily he increased the distance between himself and the prison. Occasionally looking up at the stars to guide him. The sun would be rising in a few hours and he wanted to put as much distance between himself his captors as he could manage. As dawn neared, he needed a place to hide during the heat of the day.

His legs hurt with each step; his lungs with each breath. And his feet, the skin already flayed from the torture of the soles of his feet being beaten by the metal pipe they had used. He pushed the pain into a corner of his mind. As long as he felt pain - he was alive. As long as he was alive, there was a chance to get out of this.

He came to a spot that could provide some shelter from the sun and heat of the desert. A depression in the hard-pack shelf of the desert, exposed by the nearly constant daily winds. It wasn't much, but it would do. He laid down in the depression, relieved that even if he was to die out here from exposure, he was away from the ones that had captured and tortured him for so long. He only hoped that with the rising sun the wind would pick up some and cover much of his tracks. That was his last thought as he passed out, the blackness of unconsciousness consuming him and his exhaustion.

As soon as he was unconscious, a breeze did come up and the loose sands shifted as they have throughout time in the desert. His tracks no longer visible, the enemy had no way to find him now. The aliens looked on. They had not directly interfered. They had only made circumstances and possibilities available to him. Warm air rising, cooler air descending. It was a natural event – who was to say they had caused the wind that hid the man's path?

Hesitantly, one alien held a device in his hand. He reached a decision and held it out towards the man. Activating it, he let a tickle of energy flow. The strength it gave him would be needed for his rest so he could continue his trek come nightfall.

* * *

When darkness came over the land, the man awoke. Getting up slowly and stretching the muscles he'd used the previous day. He had no food or drink with him. But for some reason he wasn't hungry or thirsty now anyway. After checking the stars again, he set off. This same pattern repeated for nearly a week. Until, at last, he finally reached those that could help him.

It was the morning twilight. That time when it isn't dark, yet it isn't quite light either. He had looked for a spot to lay down during the heat of the day. His luck had finally run its course. Each day since his escape he'd happened on a spot of shelter just when he needed it. Today that had not happened.

He had nearly resigned himself to the fact that today would be his last. He had to have shelter to make it through the heat of the desert day without water. When he heard a faint sound carried on the breeze.

Carefully he moved around the dunes until he could see what had caused it. In the distance a military encampment. He didn't know who it was, only that it wasn't the enemy. Picking himself up, he started toward it.

* * *

An alarm went up inside the camp. The perimeter guards on watch had seen him coming. They could scarcely believe their eyes. The lone figure, slowly making his way to them. No attempt to avoid detection. As he drew near they could make out that the man was obviously in bad shape. Worn down, barely alive or clothed out in the middle of the desert.

The watch officer, a young lieutenant, rushed to the guard's position. Already calling for the reaction forces, the camp was suddenly active with men rushing to their positions, ready for battle. The air war had been going on for some time, but the ground war had only just begun.

Would this be their first battle. But what battle could one person bring. One slowly moving, staggering and swaying person, that when he started getting closer to the camp he dropped the rifle he was carrying and half-lifted his hands in the air. He staggered on a few more steps and then collapsed.

They had heard the stories of enemy soldiers surrendering in mass at the first sign of confrontation. The lieutenant cautioned his men not to fire unless fired upon and called for his commander. The commander arrived only moments later and the Lt quickly explained the situation and the man who lay not 100 yards from them in the sand.

"Send a heavy force," the commander ordered. "With a Corpsman."

"Corpsman Up!" came the call.

"Check him for weapons before you let the corpsman near him," the commander ordered.

"React Force!" the Lt called. "First squad left, second squad on the right, Corpsman in the rear. Let's go!" the lieutenant ordered as he led them out of the encampment.

They rapidly approached the man. After quickly checking for weapons they rolled him over and were shocked by what they saw.

"Doc get over here!" called the Lt.

Coming up to the man, the corpsman started to check the man.

"Can you hear me?" he asked the man gently.

"American" he heard weakly. "O'Neill, Jonathan J., Lieutenant Colonel, Air Force," came out as barely a whisper.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed one of the Marines that heard him. "He's one of ours!"

"Lieutenant, I need the stretcher and he needs to be medivac'd!" the Corpsman said.

Quickly a stretcher was brought and the man carried carefully into the camp. Luckily the unit he'd found was a mechanized Marine infantry battalion with a field surgeon and the supplies needed to start his care.

* * *

After examining the man and starting his treatment, the surgeon stepped out of the back of an Amtrac that was being used as a make-shift infirmary. The Battalion Commander was waiting just outside.

"Doc, is he going to make it?"

"Colonel, I have no idea. I don't even know how the hell he's alive. But if he can make it to the hospital… maybe. Here's his dog tag. Petty Officer Jones said the man said his name was Jonathon J O'Neill, which matches the tags. Said he was an Air Force Colonel."

"Do what you can Doc. That's all I can ask. The medevac is five minutes out."

"Yes, Sir. We will. Thank you."

Handing the dog tags to his S-2 Captain. "No questions Harvey, he's in no shape for it. Get on the horn to Division and give them a heads up he's on the way."

Hurrying over to the Command vehicle, Captain Harvey Willis took his place at the S-2/Intel station. The battalion was detached from their regiment and were working directly for the Division G-3 Ops which eliminated a layer of bureaucracy.

'Hammer 3 this is Crusher 2.'

'Crusher 2 this is Hammer 3 Alpha.'

'Stand by for FLASH traffic.'

'Ready to copy.'

The captain quickly and concisely relayed the SitRep, (Situation Report) to the G-3.

'Solid copy. Hammer 3 Alpha Out.' came the reply.

Fifteen minutes later a radio man ran up to the CO, "Sir you are wanted on the radio."

"Thank you Corporal," he said turning from watching the medivac helo disappear over the horizon.

Stepping in to the command vehicle he took the mic that was handed to him.

"Crusher 6," he said.

"Crusher 6 this is Hammer 2. Status on O'Neill?" The CO heard, surprised that the Division Intelligence Officer would personally call to check up on an Air Force casualty.

"Hammer 2, medivac departed 5 minutes ago. O'Neill was very weak and dehydrated. The medical officer has determined he has a number of cracked and broken ribs, one broken arm and both legs are fractured. The MO also said it appears he has been tortured."

"Copy. Thank you for you and your men finding him."

"He found us, Sir."

"Roger that. Hammer 2 out."

"Crusher 6 out."

The Division Intel Officer turned and walked out of the radio room to his makeshift office. Picking up his field phone, "I need a FLASH precedence connection to CentCom G-2."

* * *

The two aliens remained unseen watching over the man in the hospital.

"_He will survive now._"

"_For now, yes. He will survive._"

"_We will remain in orbit and observe. I shall report to the others that he has been found._"

Nodding, they both transported to their ships.

* * *

Six months before the first Stargate mission:

The aliens again stood near the man. Carefully watching over him.

"_Is there nothing we can do?_"

"_To do anything at this point would doom our people and his. You have seen the prophecy, his hardships in life are what makes him The One. We can only try to keep him from death._"

"_But, to watch his own child die? Surely we can ease his pain._"

"_Yet, it __is__ his pain and suffering that makes him the man he will be. This is a fixed point in time that can not be changed without changing the man._"

"_I do not understand."_

"_The prophecy foretells the trials of The One. The point where a child's life – any child became more important to him than his own life. What other event in a man's life could be more powerful than this one event?_"

"_I do not know._"

"_We shall continue to watch over him. We can only take steps to make sure he survives._"

* * *

Just after the first mission to Abydos:

They were once again watching The One.

"_The ones called Daniel and Skaara affected him deeply._"

"_Yes, although he hated having the one Daniel with him at first... Skaara influenced him greatly. He saw his own son in the boy, what he might have become. The other, Daniel, gave him hope. He will be better now. Not completely healed, but, he will start to move on. There are yet two more to join and influence him._"

* * *

Within the Serpent's Grasp:

"_He draws nearer to the point in time._" One alien said.

"_Yes, the crucial moment is very near_."

"_And yet, he hesitates_."

They waited and observed the man until they saw that he and the others had made the decision. The One was the leader of the team and family. They willingly gave up any hope for their future selves by choosing instead the needs of the many over their own lives and futures and disobeyed the orders. Earth would be saved this time from the Goa'uld Apophis.

It was as the prophesy proclaimed.

* * *

Present Day:

SG1, General Hammond and Ambassador Calan are in the briefing room as Daniel gives a presentation. Pictures of four languages are displayed and Calan had received another visitation from his people the previous night.

"When we found Ernest Littlefield on PB2-908, we also discovered a repository of information," Daniel stated.

"Meaning of life sort of stuff," quips Jack.

"Yes, based on the four distinct alien languages inscribed in the wall, we concluded it was some sort of meeting place, where these four races would… "

"We all re-read the mission reports, Doctor Jackson," Hammond said.

"Okay, right. Well, two days ago the probe sent back this image from P3R-272," Daniel said pressing the button and changing the picture displayed. He points to an image. A close up of a circle of symbols.

"Now if you look closely, you'll see that the symbols match one of the inscriptions from the meeting place on Ernest's planet." He excitedly looks at everyone. They didn't seem to catch on to where he was going with this.

"So you realize what this means?" he asked.

"You know what the circle of symbols says?" Hammond asked.

"No, I don't. I don't even know what it sounds like, but based on the Norse rune at the bottom of this inscription…" he points to it. "I'm positive that one of the four races in the alliance is Thor's race, the Asgard. Obviously, that would make the aliens that belong to this language their allies."

"I do believe this world is worth exploring Daniel Jackson," Teal'c states.

* * *

When Calan returned to his home that evening he visited his subterranean vault where he quickly located and pocketed two devices that he would have with him for the foreseeable future. He hoped not to need them, but he would have them ready.

* * *

On the planet P3R-272, SG1 emerged from the Stargate in to an empty room with no apparent exits other than the Stargate.

"Very strange. Breathable air, moderate temperature, but where's the life support coming from?" questioned Sam.

O'Neill bangs the wall, then shakes off the pain after having hurt himself, mouthing "ow". "Walls are solid."

"As the probe indicated, there appears to be no exit," states Teal'c.

"Well, this was an intergalactic waste of time," Jack said.

"Well, wait a minute, Sir. Where's the power for the lights coming from? What's the point of this place?"

Daniel speaks up loudly, "Hello! Hello! I'm Daniel Jackson, we're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth."

Jack looks at Daniel questioningly, "It was worth a try," Daniel said.

"Daniel, how long you figure we oughta hang out here and scratch our cosmic heads?"

"Well, we can't just give up."

"Why not?" Pausing a moment, "Let's go home."

Jack walks across a circle of writing embedded into the floor. A noise is heard and an alien device materializes and juts out from the opposite wall as the team turns to see what it is. Jack looks at it warily. "Okay, that's something."

It has what appears to be a viewing hole. Teal'c walks up to the device and looks into it. "Watch yourself there, Teal'c," Jack said.

"What do you see?" questioned Daniel.

"Blackness, filled with colored lights."

Jack is right behind him and puts a hand on Teal'c's shoulder. Teal'c steps away from the device and O'Neill approaches it. Putting a hand on either side of the device, he peers in. Lights flicker around inside and suddenly the device itself changes shape, popping out further from the wall startling him.

The device reaches out and grabs Jack's head, holding him in place. He struggles to get free as the others look surprised at what has occurred. Through the viewing hole, Jack sees lights, and a buzzing sound is heard. Crying out, the machine suddenly releases him and Jack crumples to the floor. The others rush to his side.

"Colonel!" Sam cries out. O'Neill is lying on the ground, eyes opened but seeing nothing.

"Jack, can you hear me?"

Feeling his neck and checking the pulse, "His pulse is racing! Daniel, dial the Gate!"

* * *

Back at the SGC Jack is in a bed in the infirmary with SG1 gathered around him. He has finally regained consciousness. No one can see the two aliens observing them.

"_The time is here," _the first alien says_._

"_Patience," _replied the second alien_._

Doctor Fraiser is holding her penlight up and shining it in to Jack's eyes. "Pupils are back to normal." Reaching down she takes his pulse, "Pulse is fine. You feel okay?"

"Great, don't remember a thing."

Sam tells him, "You were catatonic for about an hour after that thing released your head, Sir."

"Physically, I can't find anything wrong with you," Janet informs him.

"Well, okay-dokey." He swings off the bed and leaves the infirmary, as Carter and Fraiser watch, trading concerned looks.

* * *

In the briefing room, SG1 is debriefing the General and Calan on the mission. The aliens are present also observing. Jack is drawing some sort of device on his pad of paper.

"So what caused this device to appear?" asked Hammond.

"We're not sure," Daniel tells him.

"Colonel O'Neill passed through the circle on the floor just before the device appeared. I was the first to look into it," Teal'c said.

"What did you see?"

"Lights. He saw lights. That's what he said he saw—lights. We done?"

A bit put off, "Not exactly. Why didn't the device react to Teal'c the same way as it did to you?" Hammond asks.

"I don't know."

"Perhaps because I am a Jaffa," states Teal'c.

"We've seen alien technologies that have been sensitive to the presence of a Goa'uld before, like Thor's Hammer. If that is the case it is doubtful that it would differentiate between a Goa'uld, a Tok'ra or a symbiote." Sam states.

Sounding a bit irritated, Jack said: "Teal'c looked. I looked. It grabbed my head. I passed out. I came to. We're here. We're home. Can we go?"

"Sir, are you okay?" Sam asked.

Jack pauses, then sighs, "I'm fine, just fine. Little tired maybe."

"Colonel, are you sure you're okay?" asked Hammond.

"I am absolutely fine. There is nothing cruvus with me." Everyone looks at Jack.

Looking around the table, Jack sees them staring back at him with strange looks.

"What?"

"You just said there's nothing 'cruvus' with you," Calan tells him.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did," states Daniel.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Cruvus, what is that?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. Um…well, I'm guessing in the context of what you're saying you were trying to say that there's nothing wrong with you," Daniel tells him.

"Why don't you take some time to relax, Colonel. You're dismissed, but do me a favor and stay on the base," Hammond states.

Jack looks at all of them, then methodically tears off the sheet of paper he's been drawing on, folds it, rises from his chair and leaves the room.

"Keep an eye on him," the General tells them. Teal'c and Carter nod slightly.

Calan knows what is happening to Jack and why. But he also knows he has to let them work this out on their own to move forward. He'll just keep an eye on Jack and make sure he survived.

* * *

Teal'c and Jack are in the gym with Jack trying to teach Teal'c about boxing.

"Keep your hands up. You got to keep moving your…your feet moving and, uh, bend your cozars. Keep your cozars bent."

"I am unfamiliar with that word."

Jack stops, "What? Cozars?"

"Cozars." Jack bends his knees slightly a few times. "You got to bend your cozars."

"I believe you are referring to your legs, O'Neill."

Jack realizes what he said. He looks down at his legs that back up at Teal'c helplessly.

* * *

Daniel is pulling some papers out of a book, then goes to sit at his desk. O'Neill and Teal'c burst into the office. Daniel looks at them.

"All right, what the hell is going on with me?"

Daniel looks at Teal'c then back at O'Neill. "What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently I have lost the falatus to speak properly."

Teal'c looks at O'Neill. O'Neill sees that he said something else. "That wasn't a joke, I didn't do that on purpose."

Daniel looks to Teal'c, "Several times now Colonel O'Neill has used strange words in place of common terms."

"Okay, wh-what was that word you just used?" Daniel asks.

Jack holds out a hand in invitation to Teal'c. "I believe it was falatus," Teal'c said.

"Okay, sounds kinda close to Medieval Latin." He gets up from his desk and goes over to another table and brings back a book to his desk.

"So, possibly a derivation, maybe even a root." He looks through the book. "Faculatus" is Latin for ability; you said you've 'lost the falatus to speak properly'."

Jack spies the computer monitor where the circle with the alien language is displayed, and reads it aloud. ""Noo ani anqueetas."

"What?" Daniel asks.

"Noo ani anqueetas. Hic qua videeum."

Daniel goes over to the monitor and then looks back at Jack. "Are you reading this?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Jack responds irritably.

"Well, I… I don't know, I haven't even been able to associate sounds to the symbols. Do you know what this means?"

"No! I'm just looking at it and the words just pop right into my fron."

Daniel stares at him. O'Neill shakes his head wearily, "Does anybody think this is odd?"

* * *

Daniel and Sam are walking down a corridor. Daniel has a very large and old book in his arm. "The language he's speaking has similar sounds to Medieval Latin but it's still quite different," he tells Sam.

"So he's in the infirmary now?" Sam asks.

"Yes, Calan and Teal'c are with him."

They enter Daniel's office. "Before we took him there, he picked up the chalk and did this in about thirty seconds flat." He shows Sam a blackboard full of numbers and unfamiliar symbols.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Daniel asks her.

"No. I mean, even the simple equations don't make any sense. No, this is like no math I've ever seen."

* * *

In the infirmary, a monitor displays several PET scans of Jack's brain. Dr Fraiser is at the computer while Daniel and Carter stand behind her looking at the images she's displaying.

"A normal human brain operates at 5-10% of its functional capacity at any given time. Colonel O'Neill's brain is working at over 90% capacity.

"How is that possible?" Sam asks.

"I don't know."

Teal'c comes in, "Where is Colonel O'Neill?"

"Well, he should be in the infirmary," Janet informs him.

"He is not there."

"Calan was watching him," Daniel stated.

SG1 are searching for Jack and Calan. "Teal'c, you take the Gate Room," Sam said.

"I'll check the locker room," Daniel volunteers.

"Right," Sam said. They split up.

Sam enters one of the armories and finds Jack and Calan there. Jack is taking apart a staff weapon.

"Colonel. What are you doing?"

"I need this," he tells her holding up a capsule of glowing green liquid naquadah from the staff weapon.

"What for?"

"I have no idea."

"Calan?" Sam asks.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else."

* * *

Teal'c has taken over watching Jack. General Hammond, Calan, Janet and the rest of SG1 are in the briefing room.

"Where is he now?" Hammond asks.

"He's with Teal'c," answers Sam.

Looking at Janet, "Do you think his current condition poses any threat?"

"Sir, I don't even know what's wrong with him. All I can tell you is that his brain function has increased tenfold."

"Jack was able to read the alien language—both the inscription from the wall, the meeting place on Ernest's planet, and the circle of symbols from '272 where this happened to him," Daniel tells them.

"What does it mean?"

"Uh, w-well, my translation's a bit vague, um, I think the circle means 'the place of our legacy'. Um… (hurriedly) …or it could be 'a piece of our leg', but the first seems to make more sense."

"The point is Colonel O'Neill is unwillingly speaking an alien language," Sam points out.

"Calan, you're being unusually quiet while all this is going on," Hammond notes.

"I know I am George. I really wish I could tell you more, but this is something that Jack needs to get through. I won't let him hurt himself or anyone else."

"We know the Asgard oppose the Goa'uld so it's possible all the members of this four-race alliance felt the same." Daniel states.

"Which might explain why the viewer didn't work on Teal'c," Sam puts in.

"Very good," Calan tells them.

"What if this device somehow downloaded an alien language into Jack's brain?" Daniel asks.

Teal'c enters the room. "Your presence is required in the control room."

* * *

As they enter the control room, they see Jack working on a computer.

"What's he doing?" Hammond asks.

They all cross the room to where O'Neill is busily typing away.

"I do not know," stated Teal'c

Sam heads straight for a computer. "Captain Carter?" Hammond asks.

"Main system's down, Sir. I'm locked out."

"Colonel." Hammond states.

"Yes, Sir," Jack responds while typing away.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, Sir. You know me and computers."

"Colonel, I'm ordering you to stop."

"I'd love to, Sir, but I can't."

"General, let him continue please. I know what he is doing. It is safe." Calan tells them all.

After a few more minutes Jack suddenly stops typing. Then all the computers shut off.

"Uh-oh," Sam mutters.

"Captain?" Hammond asks. The numbers O'Neill entered come up on the computer screen.

"Sir, this is machine code. The numbers the Colonel was entering must've been some been some sort of program."

Looking at Jack, "What did you do?"

Jack holds out his hands helplessly and shakes his head. Sam looks back at the monitor. A star field appears and symbols start popping up all over the screen.

"It's the destination map, General. These are all the Stargates we've been through."

"Sam, are those new Gates popping up?" Daniel asked.

New symbols of a different color start populating the screen. "That's not possible. It takes days to calculate the planetary shift of each new location." Sam says.

A new list pops into view and Gate addresses star scrolling up the screen. Looking at the list, "Whoa, wait a second," Sam said.

The monitor then pops up a message: "No Matches with Abydos cartouche."

"Sir, the new Stargates did not come from the Abydos cartouche data that we put in."

"But that's the only reference we have, isn't it?" Hammond asked.

"The Colonel must've input new Stargate locations into the computer," replied Sam.

Looking at Jack, Daniel states: "Well, I guess that thing must have downloaded more than just a language into your brain. That circular inscription read 'the place of our legacy'. What if that thing you looked into was some sort of alien database, like the one we found on Ernest's planet, all the knowledge that these particular aliens possessed?"

"Very good, Daniel." Calan said. "Now I can give you a few addresses that Jack doesn't know to input."

"Calan, you already had all of these?" Hammond asks.

"Of course. But until you got them yourselves, I couldn't just hand them all over."

They all stared at him. "I'm here to provide guidance, not lead you by the hand. Remember?"

"Colonel, you are not under arrest, but you are also not to touch anything else on this base without permission. Understood?" Hammond orders.

Jack stares painfully at the screen for a few moments. "Eetium, Sir."

* * *

Jack, Daniel and Calan are in Daniel's office. Jack is writing on a notepad when Sam enters.

"You can only stare at a computer screen for so long. Colonel, that program you entered re-wrote massive amounts of the machine code," she exclaimed.

Jack throws out a helpless hand, but doesn't respond.

"Jack seems to have completely lost the ability to speak anything but the alien language," Daniel explains.

"Really? Wow."

"But the good news is we seem to have more of the alien inscription translated. 'Noo ani anqueetus'—'We are the Ancients'."

"Who are the Ancients?" Sam asks.

"Well, I think they could be the teachers of roads. See, the Romans were the first real road builders. They spoke Latin and they learned to build roads from the gods, known as the Ancient ones."

"I'm still not following you."

"Roads. Stargates. The Gate builders. What if these Ancients were the alien race who invented the Stargate?"

"You're still just speculating, right?" Sam asks.

"Well, that would certainly explain why Jack knew about Stargates that the Goa'uld haven't even discovered yet."

"Close," Calan said. "Not exactly right, but close."

"Why would they invent a device that would do this?" Sam asked.

"'The place of our legacy', to pass on their knowledge. Jack may have the knowledge of the original Gate builders downloaded into his brain." Daniel states.

Calan only smiles.

"Ego indeo navo locas."

"Jack needs to go someplace," Calan interpreted.

"Where do ya wanna go?" Sam asked.

Jack doesn't seem to know. "Okay, good luck you guys, I've got to get back to the computer."

She turns then indicates the blackboard with the math equations on it. "Sir, I really wish you could explain all this."

Jack hands her the notepad he'd been writing on.

Sam looks at it... "'Ten equals eight'… Ten equals eight, Oh! Ten equals eight!" she exclaimed.

She picks up chalk and adds to O'Neill's work. "Ten equals eight. Sir, this is base eight math!"

He just looks at her like it means nothing to him. Daniel looks at O'Neill, very concerned.

* * *

Janet is looking at the latest PET scans on the computer monitor. Daniel and Jack are there. Jack is seated slumped over a table, his head rested on his crossed arms.

"The problem may only be affecting the verbal language center of your brain. It's a different function than writing, but it looks like the problem is advancing. Since he lost the ability to speak gradually, I think whatever is affecting him may be taking over incrementally."

"Well, what's the worst-case scenario?" Daniel asked.

"Well, your computer analogy earlier is pretty good. Colonel, your hard drive has been filled with information that is written in a language your computer doesn't understand. If it continues to progress the way it has thus far, you may eventually lose the ability to write or even comprehend us. Or, worse, the computer could shut down all together."

* * *

Hammond, Calan and SG1 are once again in the briefing room.

"Sir, we've been sending probes to the addresses Colonel O'Neill entered into the computer, hoping that one would lead us to the race that affected his mind. We think we may have found something," Sam stated.

"P9Q-281 has a pedestal near the Gate with symbols on it that match the alien language that O'Neill is speaking."

"I'm sorry, but you won't find the answer there," Calan tells them.

"What?" Daniel exclaimed.

"The answer is in Jack's head. He's already taken steps to finding the solution, you just can't recognize it yet."

"What do you mean?" Hammond looks at him.

"Daniel, you have been dancing around it. Tell the General your idea about the language," Calan said.

"Um, you see," Daniel starts out. "I'm pretty sure that Jack is speaking the language of the original Gate builders. At the very least, I'm positive that it's one of the races that created the repository of information on Ernest's planet…the, uh…meaning of life stuff."

"And, Sir," Sam speaks up. "I believe that the equation Colonel O'Neill wrote on the blackboard is a revolutionary formula for calculating the distance between planetary bodies."

"O'Neill has expressed the desire to go someplace," Teal'c states.

* * *

They are all back in Daniels office talking. Jack hold up his hand to silence them and then goes to the computer and types: 'I have to go through the Stargate!'

"Okay, you have to go through the Stargate. Where? Where to?" Daniel asked.

Jack holds out his hands, unable to articulate an answer because he clearly doesn't know.

"Back to the planet where this happened? You have to go back there?"

Jack shakes his head no.

A short while later, Jack is making something using the naquadah capsule he got from the staff weapon. It's the device he drew on his pad during the debriefing. Daniel enters the room. Janet has been watching O'Neill so the others could take a break for a while.

"What's he doing now?"

"Building something. I've taken some notes but I'm finding it a little hard to follow."

As Jack continues to tinker, Sam, Teal'c and Calan enter.

"Thanks, Janet." Sam said.

"No problem. I'm just as concerned about him as the rest of you."

Sam watches Jack for a bit. "I think he's finished."

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

Jack looks at the device, then turns it on. They stare at it, but it does nothing but hum.

"That's it?" Sam asked.

Jack just looks at them feebly. He has no idea.

"No," said Calan. "Definitely an 'outside the box' design, but it will do. Let's all go see the General."

* * *

They were gathered around the table Calan explained that the device Jack had built would augment the Stargate power grid to let Jack to go where he needed to.

"But, where will that be?" Hammond asked.

"He still has to work it out in his mind. I won't know until I see the address, but I have a pretty good idea and it will be alright."

A couple of hours later, a voice came over the PA system "Captain Carter to the control room. Captain Carter to the control room."

Sam arrived to see General Hammond waiting for her with Calan.

"Daniel and Teal'c were with Colonel O'Neill and he installed his 'device' on the power grid. He just entered an address." Hammond told her.

"Euge," Jack says.

"I think that means 'good'," Daniel tells her.

Sam is looking at the power output monitor. "Sir, the Stargate just got a huge power boost. It's drawing ten times more power than normal."

'Chevron five is encoded.' was announced.

'Chevron six is encoded."

'Chevron seven… …is encoded?' The tech looks at Captain Carter.

"And it's not the point of origin," she states.

"What?" Hammond asks surprised.

'Chevron eight is locked.'

'Wormhole is tracking… Captain?'

"General, the computer indicates that the wormhole is leaving our known network of Stargates. It's going outside of our galaxy. Far out.

"That's why the Gate needed all the extra power," Daniel states excitedly.

"Correct," Calan said.

"Hold on, I thought Stargate addresses were six points in space with the seventh being the point of origin." Hammond said.

"The extra chevron must add a new distance calculation to the existing points. It's kind of like dialing a different area code." Sam answers. Then the light bulb went off, "Oh! The equation the Colonel put on Daniel's chalk board!"

Jack starts for the door, "Colonel!"

Jack turns and looks at Hammond. "I'm just supposed to let you go?"

"He needs to do this George," Calan said softly. "If you don't let him go, everything up to now will have been a waste of time and resources."

"He's already gone, General. I don't think we have much of a choice," Daniel puts in.

Entering the Gate Room, Teal'c is there. "I will accompany you, O'Neill."

"He needs to do this alone Teal'c. And you would not be welcomed there, yet." Calan told him.

"Because I am Jaffa."

"I'm sorry my friend, but yes."

"Wait, without the remote code device he won't be able to get back." Sam exclaims.

"Without knowing where he's going and why, that could put us in further jeopardy. I'm sorry, I can't authorize it." Hammond stated.

Daniel rushes up to Jack, "Jack. You understand that if you do this, if you go, you might not be able to come back."

Jack shares a long look with Daniel, then goes through the Gate.

The rest of SG1 and Hammond rush back up to the control room. Lt Simmons is at the controls. Sam comes in and sits next to him. Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c join them at the console.

"Traveler is still on route."

The computer then flashes "Tracking Lost". Simmons looks at Sam, "We've lost the traveler."

"Damn." Hammond says.

Calan gets them all to come in to the conference room. He then explains where Jack is going. Calan knows the address.

"This is something that needs to happen. Jack will be fine and he'll be fixed up good as before the download," he told them.

"How can you be so sure?" Hammond asked.

"I know where he went and who he will meet. I know it is difficult, but you need to trust me on this."

"Give it a few hours and Jack will be back."

They all look out at the Stargate.

* * *

Looking up from where he had collapsed after coming through the Gate, he whispered 'help' in Ancient.

Walking up to the stranger, an Asgard held out his hand with a small device in his palm. Intending to check the human he was surprised when the device activated apparently on its own.

Holding it, the Asgard understood what was occurring. The human was controlling the device himself. Using it to rearrange the information in to a useable and controllable form in his mind.

After the human was finished healing himself, the Asgard continued with the device. Examining the human. At first horrified with what he learned. Then, as the human's life unfolded, amazed at the profound changes that had occurred in the man.

And then he saw it, he saw that he was The One.

"Um. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"You understand me?"

"We speak many languages."

"You're the Asgard. Thor's race, right?"

"You have heard of us?"

"Only good things."

"You looked into the archive that stores all the Ancients' knowledge."

"Apparently."

"We did not believe Human physiology had advanced to the point where your brain could handle that technology."

"Oh. So where am I?"

"This is the Asgard planet, Othala, in the galaxy of Ida."

"Why did I come here?"

"The Ancients moved on from our region of space long ago, but your sub-conscious mind used their knowledge to find us here, where you could get help. Very impressive."

"Well, you know…"

"We did not think your brains had advanced even that far."

"How is it you know so much about our brains?"

"We have studied your race closely."

"Ah. What did you learn?"

"That your species has great potential."

"Great potential, that's good."

"There was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgard, the Nox…"

"Met them."

"…the Furlings…"

"Don't know them."

"…and the Ancients, the builders of the Stargates."

"That's a pretty heady group."

"The alliance was built over many millennium. The rest of your race has much to prove before we may interact on that level."

Jack stands up and approaches the two main Asgard; there's more whispering from the others. "Look, you all seem to be quite wonderful…people."

He crouches down to their level, "And I don't want to sound ungrateful, because I really, really appreciate what you did for me. But you folks should understand that we're out there, now. And, we might not be ready for a lot of this stuff but we're doing the best we can. We are a very curious race.

The Asgard exchange glances, the first Asgard offers O'Neill his hand. Jack looks at it and then gently takes it. Then he stands up as the rest of the Asgard look on.

Jack looks out at the Asgard.

"You have come a long way, human of the Tau'ri. We did not think you were this advanced. You have taken the first step in becoming the Fifth Race." The Asgard told him.

"Thank you," Jack said. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I should return if I can."

"The way is always open for The One." The small gray Asgard stated plainly.

Jack took that to mean that the iris would not be closed when earth was dialed.

After talking with the Asgard some more, the Gate was dialed and O'Neill stepped through it. However, he was not sent to earth straight away.

The Asgard had sent him to another world. A hidden world, which only a few could access on their own. One kept secret from all who were not of the four races, now the five. From there he was sent to a third world. A world he had been to before. All this without his even knowing it.

Finally he was returned to earth.

* * *

At the SGC the klaxon start sounding, "Unauthorized incoming wormhole. Security teams to the Gate room," is announced over the PA.

Rushing in to the control room General Hammond and SG1 gather. The monitor shows "Incoming Traveler".

"We have an incoming wormhole. Sir! We have no control over the iris!"

Daniel looks at Teal'c as they wait for what happens next. The wormhole actives. SFs stand ready in the Gate room to open fire. They wait and in a few moments, O'Neill appears through the event horizon and slowly starts to head down the ramp. Hammond looks at Carter in shock, then smiles. She, in turn, appears relieved. Daniel heads out of the control room and the others follow.

As the Gate shuts down, "Sir, we have regained control of the iris."

"Very well, Airman." Hammond states.

Daniel and Teal'c are at the base of the ramp as Jack approaches them. He regards them with a slight smile.

"I'm back."

"What happened?" demanded Daniel.

"Do you still possess the knowledge of the Ancients?" asks Teal'c.

Sighing, "Don't remember a thing. But you know that meaning of life stuff?"

Daniel nods, "I think we're going to be all right."

The two invisible aliens had traveled with him, unnoticed by the Tau'ri. The One now had the knowledge that he would need in the future. Now, it was only a matter of mission was complete, but they would stay to try and make sure he survived until it was time.


End file.
